


Escort Boy

by fallleavesforever



Category: GOT7, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallleavesforever/pseuds/fallleavesforever
Summary: Falling in love is dangerous when you're paid to do the oppositeMin Yoongi is a veteran escort who embraces the lifestyle; drugs, dancing, sex, anything for money. His clients love him, his coworkers love him more, and he makes more money in a week than most people do a month. His life is perfect. So why does it crumble when a new client waltzes onto his schedule, and right into his heart?





	1. First Meeting

The night was cold and windy, Autumn coming in strong. The only lights breaking the darkness were the streetlights lining the black road, the occasional passing of car lights, and the periodic changing of green to red to yellow. While the stars shone bright in the clear sky, the fierce wind kept everyone, that would’ve been out on dates or be walking the sidewalks of the busy streets of Seoul, indoors. The only people still awake even were shopkeepers closing up or open all night, just those who needed to be.

Well, with the exception of only a few.

On the corner of 32nd and Kang-Nam, a group of boys sat eating around the light post. Their clothing was prepared and chosen with precision, haircuts styled just so, in the waiting of getting honked at by the passersby. This isn’t what they usually do, but it’s not abnormal. That was the schedule every Thursday night from three o'clock in the afternoon to three o'clock in the morning. Sure, it wasn’t the most exciting part of the week, but it was only twelve hours out of one hundred and sixty-eight. It was worth the potential.

Each of the three boys, though dressed in varying different ways, had their own special set of similarities. They’d all chosen the lifestyle rather than been sold into it, they all enjoyed the lifestyle and the activities that were obligated, and each boy had a small tattoo of a J on the left sides of their necks, upwards of the nape and closer to the hairline. They weren’t the only male “prostitutes” in the area, nor in their company, but they were the only group that got along as well as they did. And certainly, the only group that treated the job like a game.

One boy leaned against the pole, another by his feet. The eldest sat next to the mailbox nearby, one leg outstretched for comfort. A car drove past, and the driver yelled out the window at them. He called them whores. They all laughed. Oh, how primitive, they all thought, and each spent time mocking his pronunciation. They were the infamous escorts of Seoul, and they carried the title with pride.

The eldest was Kim SeokJin, 25, who joined two years ago. Not the longest one at the firm, but one of the oldest age-wise; many respected him. He was known for picking favorites, or should I say favorite, but going with anyone if the price was right. His approval ratings were high, request ratings were high, and he claimed to give the best blow jobs in South Korea.

The second eldest was Min YoonGi, 24, who joined four years ago, at 20 years old. He joined almost immediately after becoming legal, saying he’d planned on having sex every day as a career as a young child. Although many of the other workers avoid him, he has a soft personality behind the seemingly thick skin. Many request him because he’s known for liking it rough and giving it rough, although many usually prefer him on the receiving end. He gets many requests from the same men, many he can’t always accept due to prior appointments. And… he’s known for playing hard to get.

The youngest of the bunch was Park JiMin, 22, joined while in college to help pay off debt and ended up staying. Known for softer stuff, and is usually requested by older men. Many of his peers find it creepy, but those who are older are willing to pay more, so Jimin resolved his younger self and developed a more mature personality quite rapidly. Many of the same request him; he has a small following of creepier older men, although one young soul appreciates him often as well.

Seokjin stretched his arms out, letting out a yawn and jangling the bangles on his wrists as he did so. He looked around at the clock in the store window behind him, noticing it was nearing 2:30. He stood, stretching his hips and back and groaning loudly. “It’s almost time. Why do our appointments take so long to arrive? It’s so rude to keep a lady waiting…” the words drifted off, the pout on his lips evident in his tone.

Yoongi scoffed. “Really? Does your usual have an oppa kink? You getting yourself in the mood already? I can tell by your outfit you were expecting him tonight.” The sneer in his voice was viciously teasing as he looked over the other’s outfit, the skinny jeans picked to accentuate his legs, the fishnet, forearm length fingerless gloves stretching over his arms to give a somewhat fluffier appearance. Even the styling of his hair, how it seemed smoother to make it seem longer.

The elder put a hand to his chest, mock offended. “Me? Dress up for a specific guest in a specific way and being told was coming at 2:30 AM sharp? Never, Yoongi how could you say such a thing?” He laughed happily and sighed, contentment making his body relax, “Don’t kill me just because I like the way he touches me.”

“Yeah, because you, Yoongi, didn’t dress up for your appointment tonight either.” Jimin rolled his eyes as he spoke, a smirk so prevalent on his face he might as well be known for it. All the old men had given him a cockiness that came out easily, but behind the snarky grin was a sweet smile not many got to see.

Yoongi felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment, but his cheeks were already pink from the wind, so it wasn’t like they could tell. “Jimin, I think you’re just jealous because your favorite isn’t picking you up tonight.”

It was Jimin’s turn to blush. He stuttered, causing the elders to snicker at him. “It-it’s not like that! He’s just..” Jimin’s words trailed off, his face lowering in obvious shyness. The other two just smiled at him, already knowing the unsaid words. Despite how they spoke, they were more than like a family. They were family.

Ever since Yoongi arrived at the firm, he’d been lonely. Slept alone, ate alone, performed work alone. Never spoke to anyone even. And then when Seokjin and Jimin joined, he couldn’t ignore their need for guidance. He’d already been a senior at the firm for years; it was his duty to lead and help them. At least that’s what he told himself. He was just as happy to have them as they were to have him.

Before they could continue teasing Jimin about his favorite, a car honk near them brought their attention. They hadn’t noticed a car pull up right next to them. They stared at the black car boredly, too used to the situation. Jimin tensed only slightly, hand moving a few millimeters over to his pocket where his taser sat, but only because the plates were unmarked. He’d faced some terrible consequences because of carelessness.

The window rolled down, slowly revealing a handsome face. Yoongi recognized it only from previous glimpses, but Seokjin knew more than just that. The eldest squealed slightly and approached the car, leaning over into the window and resting his elbows on the door.

He smiled seductively into the car. “You bought more time than usual, Namjoon. Bad day?”

A deep chuckle could be heard in response. “That’s not your business, Angel. Your job is to escort me, isn’t it? Now get in.” A click sounded as the car door unlocked. Seokjin let himself into the passenger seat.

As Namjoon revved the car up, Yoongi yelled, “Goodbye, Angel! Don’t be late this morning!”

“Bye, jackass!” Was his only response as the car sped away, leaving Jimin and himself giggling at their brother at the corner.

Yoongi checked the clock again and sighed. “So close yet so far, Min. Why don’t you go ahead and go home? I have to wait for my appointment, but you don’t need to stay here.”

“No way man. If the boss found out I left early, I’d get in major trouble. You know he has it in for me.”

“I don’t think he has it in for you, he might just like you.” Jimin sent Yoongi a death glare. “Okay okay, I just mean it’s a possibility.”

The younger shook his head. “No way in hell. He’s a terrible, greedy, selfish person… He would never like me. If he does, he’s got a funny way of showing it..” Jimin folded into himself, memories climbing forward to the front of his mind. Yoongi sensed the change in him and slung an arm over his shoulders.

“Min, don’t think about that stuff. Leaving the site ten minutes early is different than last time. I’ll cover for you, scouts honor!” He stuck his two fingers in the air in a mock boy-scout pose, succeeding in making Jimin smile.

“Promise?”

Yoongi smiled and stuck his pinky out. “I promise, Minnie.”

Jimin smiled softly and hooked his pinky around Yoongi’s, pressing their thumbs together to complete and seal the promise. Before Yoongi could smile back, Jimin was already up and running away, waving back at him. “Alright! Bye, asshole~!”

Yoongi scowled and stood, “Yah, remember I’m your Hyung!” The sounds of the younger’s laugh in the quiet night made Yoongi smile despite himself. He didn’t know what he’d do without his brothers. They saved him, although they would probably say he saved them. It was.. a mutual saving. Something that could’ve only been accomplished by the hands of fate. Had those nimble fingers not woven the fabric of events that brought them all together, Yoongi probably would still remain a sad, lonely child at the firm, maybe not even at the firm. Maybe he would be in college somewhere. He liked to think they would’ve come together anyway, but there was always a sense of fear.. and a sense of thankfulness.

A high pitched honk brought him out of his daze, bringing his attention to the road. A beautiful, black Lamborghini was humming on the street, the car being so low Yoongi could look down and see the roof clearly. The window rolled down, revealing.. nothing. The angle of the car was so steep all that could be seen was the seat.

Yoongi chuckled and adjusted the bleached bangs off of his forehead. He bent down a little to look inside the car, but he still couldn’t see much of the man’s face. He had a black mask on, covering his nose and mouth, but his hair was a gorgeous red, so deep it could pass for brown or auburn. But what froze Yoongi was his eyes, eyes that carried a sharp and confident feel at all times. He cleared his throat silently and approached the car by two steps, still bending down to see inside.

“Are you my three o'clock?” He tried not to let his voice shrink back; his whole shtick was that he had a problem with authority. But this man made him feel intimidated, and the guy hadn’t even said anything.

A snicker sounded from the car, one that radiated ability and power. “That depends on if you’re Min Yoongi and if you’re going to get into the car.”

Yoongi smiled despite himself, he was liking this man already. “Is the door unlocked or must I crawl inside through the window?”

A click sounded after the words left his lips, and he opened the car door to let himself in. The car smelt like it was still new, and the seats were warm despite no one sitting there prior. It was amazing to sit down in warmth after the chill of the outdoors had been hitting him for hours.

As soon as he shut the door and buckled himself in, the mysterious man drove away. Fast. Yoongi was left gripping the seatbelt in fear, leaving the man to laugh out loud a colorful laugh that went against his demeanor. “You’re not gonna die from me going 70 miles an hour. You can relax.”

Yoongi scoffed and looked at the man, turning his body in his seat to face him better. “Please. You think I’m some pussy boy? You know my name, but nothing else.” A pause. “Speaking of knowing, I don’t even know your name. What do you expect me to be moaning later on?”

The man hummed and his eyes turned upwards, the faintest hints of a smile. “Fair enough, Yoongi. I’m Jung Hoseok, your client for the next two hours. I have heard great things about you from colleagues, so if I’m let down I’ll have no choice but to turn you in. Prostitution is illegal in the country of South Korea, isn’t it?”

Yoongi smirked and leaned back into the seat, arms crossing defiantly. “Nice move, Mr. Jung. I hate to break it to you, but I’m not a prostitute. I’m an escort. Completely different things.”

Hoseok’s laughed again and looked over at Yoongi, eyes scanning him. “You’re smart. I wonder why you’re doing this job if you’re so observant.”

Yoongi furrowed his brows and ignored the comment. He reached forward and traced the lines of the face mask. “Why’re you hiding your face, Mr. Jung?” He tried to make it sound mocking, but it came out instead as a mix of teasing and timid.

The man merely smiled (at least, that’s what his eyes were doing). “You can take it off for me when we get to my bedroom, how about that?”

Yoongi felt shivers up his spine. He could only nod his head. This man was creepy and strong and impressive. Rich, as well. Yoongi knew how much he’d paid for these two hours; the boss had told him to be extra nice when giving his services. That only meant one thing: the client is big, important, and completely loaded. The boss was hoping he’d become a regular client among the firm, and Yoongi was too. He liked the money this job gave, he always got 50% of the payout according to his contract.

The car pulled to a stop in a garage. Cars just as expensive and lavish lined the walls, covering almost every inch of the floor with barely enough room to drive them out. Hoseok switched the car off just as Yoongi unhooked the face mask from his ear. As his face was revealed, Yoongi’s heart dropped to his stomach.

The lips were full, but not with fillers. Real, natural lips that look like two meeting teardrops, as red as skin could naturally go. His nose had almost no definition on the bridge but became focused at the tip and nostrils. And his jawline was sharp, the angle of the car causing the garage lights to cast stinging shadows, with a little bump at the joint where it met the skull. In all, it was.. a unique composition, composed just so for beauty. It looked like God had spent careful time creating this man’s physique.

The rich man smirked at Yoongi’s expression, long fingers removing the mask from his other ear. He lent in to whisper in Yoongi’s ear, voice dropping way too many octaves. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Yoongi gulped and held eye contact with the man, squinting slightly in annoyance. He was the one who was supposed to be cocky, not him. It was infuriating. He felt like saying something to catch him off guard or shove him backward, but he remembered his paycheck and bit his tongue. No, I will be a good provider. And I will get my money.

He put on his best seductive smile. “What would you like for me to do first, Mr. Jung?”


	2. First Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meeting, who is this man?

Moonlight filtered into the messy room, the blinds leaving streaks of blue light warping around furniture. Clothes were strewn across the floor, a pair of skinny jeans by the dresser, accompanied by a black shirt that had gotten caught on the corner of a half-open drawer. There was a white beach tank on a chair, and on top of that was a black suit jacket and black belt. The love seat shone faintly, covered with a thin layer of sweat almost evaporated by the blasting heat.

Some of the light through the window caught on a whisper of smoke floating through the air, leading off of a lit cigarette. Jung Hoseok sat up in his bed, naked, dragging in his dose of nicotine and watching the light swirls of grey smoke run away and disappear. He did that until his cigarette was a mere bud, where he disposed of it in his crystal ashtray on his nightstand. He looked to his side and his half-lidded eyes landed on the pale, now bruised, skin of the escort he’d paid for. The comforter was bunched down below his waist, exposing the better part of his back.

He couldn’t remember how long they’d been together. He picked the boy up at three, and the clock now read five thirty, but it almost felt like no time had passed. He couldn’t remember how many times they’d come. He could barely remember anything like that at this time of night. But.. for some reason, he could remember the exact sounds the other had made. How his whimpers had changed from between when he was faking to when it became real. And he could almost count how many times he moaned. Almost. The details were still fuzzy.

Hoseok shook his head and gripped his hair tightly, the headache pounding behind his temple just so to annoy him. But he kept looking at the boy next to him. The reason, he couldn’t identify. Yoongi was his name, right? He pulled out his phone and looked up the firm’s website. Despite the profession, the firm was very serious. The website was organized by many filters, separating each worker’s profile through a variety of settings. Like an online shopping site. It was almost inhuman how the providers were treated. Almost.

He typed in Yoongi’s name and clicked on his profile. It offered name, age, and bio filled with basic information. Way too basic. He looked over again, tossing away his annoying phone, and tried to notice anything different or special about the boy next to him. Anything to make him seem human.

Hoseok had a problem with people. He was considered too trusting, too nice, and too generous by many people. Many critics claimed he was too immature to run his company because of his personality, but he’s proven them all wrong many times over. Sure, his company wasn’t as big as Microsoft or Samsung. And it never would be. His industry wasn’t that needed. However, it wasn’t his goal to become the richest man in the world.

His eyes darted to the nightstand. A photo frame of his father. If ever he were to point at an object or person that pushed him to be as successful as he was now, it would be that photo. Not his actual father, the picture. The photo showed the man Hoseok thought his father was, a man who was respectful and had high morale. Not the bum he was in reality. The man who told him he wouldn’t ever amount to anything.

Everything he had done up to that point was to spite the man he called his father.

Now Hoseok had a large house in the outskirts of Seoul, an amazing car collection filled with many luxury brands, more money than he could ever spend, and a company bringing in thousands more every day. But now that his success was achieved, there was nothing else to be done. His goal was complete. He had no heart.

Now, as a way to feel something, he spent his time and money finding an outlet, a cause for emotion if you will. Drinking was fun, but he couldn’t manage to do it all the time. The consequences were too unbearable to make it a habit even if he did get used to them. Drugs had been fun for a while until their effect lessened and he grew frustrated. Smoking was something he started after, and something he still did. The burning in his lungs made him feel hot and frustrated, and the nicotine soothed the emotions. However, it just wasn’t enough.

So he took to sex.

First, it was with girls, then boys, then both, then neither. Dominating, then being dominated. He’d paid for almost everything. Now he was just going down the list of this firm’s providers, finding the one he could pay that would be worth it. Anything to give him the feelings he desired. It was always fine at the climax, but getting there and coming down were the parts that made him picky.

It was just so boring.

He wanted someone versatile, willing to do anything for some kind of payoff. And so far, it seemed everyone in this company would do anything for money. Now it was just a matter of finding someone he enjoyed body-wise. He wasn’t too picky about that kind of stuff, but if he had to choose, which he now did, he’d pick someone shorter than himself, submissive. And that was about it. He’d decided he’d just have to try everyone and pick his favorite body.

Hoseok leaned over and shook Yoongi’s shoulder. The boy groaned and sat up sluggishly, hand going to his head to rub it gently. He looked back and forth, sitting sideways to the other, and grumbling softly.

Hoseok smirked. “My time was over almost an hour ago. Isn’t it against the rules to stay past due?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and ruffled his own hair, too tired to deal with him. “Only for you because you have to pay me.”

Hoseok nodded and lit another cigarette, to which Yoongi scrunched his nose. He looked at the escort, an arrogant look in his eye. “If you take a drag, I’ll pay you double.” He smirked as Yoongi’s eyes lit up at the prospect of extra dough, handing him the cigarette. The boy took a drag and coughed, smoke coming out of his mouth and nose.

Hoseok snickered and stood up, taking the cigarette away from him. “You’ll do anything for money won’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Yoongi snarled. He didn’t like to be made a fool of.

The rich man pulled on his discarded underwear off the floor and grabbed his wallet from atop his dresser. He threw a few hundred-dollar bills onto the bed and put the wallet away like he didn’t just give the escort his rent.

Yoongi quickly grabbed the money and counted it, eyes widening at the 600 dollars in his hands. He looked at the man, who was getting dressed in his suit again. “Sir, this is more than double.”

“Oh? Does the slut have integrity?” Hoseok looked over his shoulder as he said the statement, chuckling at the younger’s glare. “Keep it. I can’t be bothered.” He slid his belt around his waist as he walked out of the room, leaving the escort fuming in the bed.

Yoongi was left grumbling under his breath while trying to find and put his clothes back on. “Why the fuck does he have to act so high and mighty? I chose this job, and I like my job. It’s much better than sitting in some stupid boring office all day like him…”

While he got dressed, he couldn’t help his eyes wandering about the room. The blue light from the window was so bright, even if it was slightly blocked by the blinds. It made the room feel ethereal, sleepy, dreamlike, like a surrealist painting. It maybe was a side effect of the time, it was that hour before dawn that made you feel like you were alone in the earth, but the sight made Yoongi want to crawl into bed and sleep for hours.

Tugging his shoes onto his feet, Yoongi moved through the bedroom door and began to look for the way out, keeping his eyes peeled for the man. “Hoseok” if that was his name. He listened to his footsteps echo around the empty hallway, not helping the goosebumps that raised up on his arms from the creepy situation.

He dragged his fingertips along the wall, trying to calm his heart as he stepped out of the hallway. The room he entered was the living room, he assumed, because of the couches and television playing the morning news. He looked to his right and saw a bar and kitchen area. There was a plate set up on the bar, and he could hear and smell food cooking in the kitchen. Angrily yet cautiously, Yoongi took a few steps towards the kitchen. He saw a familiar profile over the kitchen stove and he exhaled as quietly as he could.

“You look nervous.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at the other. “Your big ass house is too fucking quiet, and I was left all alone with no one knowing where I am. It’s the basis of like every horror movie in the world.”

The suit-clad man could only laugh at the other as he placed the eggs he was making on his plate, “Just sit and eat the food I made.”

“You made me breakfast? Is this your first time paying for sex?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow incredulously at the man.

Hoseok laughed and shook his head. “Does paying for sex mean I can’t be a decent human? Or are you just expecting me to throw you out in shame like your other new clients?” The look in Hoseok’s eyes shifted from the joy he had when he laughed. Now, they looked unnerving, like they knew something Yoongi didn’t.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes slightly and sat down at the bar, beginning to eat the food Hoseok made. It wasn’t that bad… that was a lie, it was pretty fucking bomb, but he wouldn’t say that to the bastard. Not in a million years.

He looked over his shoulder at the television. The news was about the same old boring crap: car wrecks, robberies, the fluff pieces about bunnies and schools. It was boring and redundant.

He moved in his chair and felt something crinkle in his pocket. Looking down, Yoongi managed to pull out a crumpled up bit of paper that turned out to be a business card. He unknotted the folds to read a phone number and email, professional looking.

“How did I get your phone number?” He scoffed loudly, the sound echoing slightly in the large living room. The black letters shone at him in defiance.

Hoseok, who had been cleaning up the kitchen, looked up at him. “I put my business card in your pocket while I was taking them off. Efficient, yes?”

Yoongi looked at the man like he was crazy. “You. Are. Weird. Why would I need your number?”

“In case you miss me.” Hoseok shrugged nonchalantly and cocked his head to the side, creating a very confusing vibe for Yoongi to follow.

He only rolled his eyes and put the card back in his small pant pocket. There was no use staying here and talking to this man, he needed to get home. He stood up, his plate of food only half eaten. “I need to go, thanks for the extra money.”

Hoseok didn’t say anything as he walked away, but Yoongi could feel those eyes burning into the back of his head, which was weird because most guys would stare at his ass when he wore these skinny jeans. He supposed the man might’ve snuck a peek beneath his back, but he could definitely tell it wasn’t his main focus.

Yoongi walked out of the house and the wind immediately hit him, making him regret not wearing some form of cover wear. He checked the time on his phone and groaned as he saw he has stayed forty seven minutes past due. It was a good thing he didn’t have a client today, but it was not a good thing he’d overstayed his welcome.

On the other hand, he wouldn’t have 600 dollars extra in his pocket for just taking a whiff of a cig.


	3. First Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious dream about a mysterious stranger. And an unexpected meet up?

“You’re late.”

The second Yoongi walked in the door of his apartment, he heard his roommate’s voice from the couch. He sighed and closed the door behind him, locking it absentmindedly. “Not that late.”

Seokjin looked at the wall clock and scoffed before speaking. “It’s almost six, Gi. Your appointment was only supposed to be two hours long. What were you doing for that extra time? I know you hate being there extra time.”

Yoongi could only chuckle at his mom of a friend. “Relax, Jin.” He pulled the wad of cash out from his back pocket and smiled evilly at watching the older’s mouth drop. “I got a little tip from the man. I swear; this dude is loaded.”

Seokjin stood and reached for the money, counting out. Yoongi watched him as he did so, looking at all the hickeys Seokjin’s usual left this time. He always left them, and Seokjin always let him. Technically, one of the boss’s rules is that there should be no marks left on their bodies after their appointments, but it was a rule not many customers followed. Yoongi always helped Seokjin cover up though, so he never got caught.

“What’d you have to do for the extra dough?” He handed the money back into Yoongi’s hands as he spoke. “This is some serious tip, Yoongi.”

Yoongi pretended to fan himself with the cash and sighed. “I wish I could say I did something cool for it, like suck his dick really well or something like that. But all I did was take a drag from a cigarette.”

“You did what?!”

The shout made Yoongi recoil. He didn’t see it as a big deal, just a simple huff, but clearly, Seokjin saw something wrong. Yoongi looked at him. “Dude, he said he’d pay me.”

“Yeah but seriously, Yoongi?” Seokjin’s face was pinched into a disappointed frown, and it made Yoongi’s skin crawl. Even if he was the senior and ten times more mature than the other, Seokjin was so much a mom that it was creepy sometimes.

A sigh escaped his lips. “I won’t do it again Seokjin, I promise.”

“You better stick to that, or else you’ll have hell. From me and from the boss.”

Yoongi only sighed again and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a clear Gatorade from the refrigerator. It was important to fuel up as much as possible when you have sex sometimes multiple times a day. He chugged half the bottle down before turning back to the elder to defend himself, only noticing then that Seokjin was gone.

A third sigh came out, only more exasperated. “The dick chews me out then vanishes? Ugh, what a pain…” he grumbled as he headed into his separate room. They tried to sleep together in the same room and rent this one out for extra cash, but apparently, Yoongi snores. Loud. And Seokjin wasn’t going to risk any more nights of not getting his beauty sleep, so now they sleep separately.

Taking off his jeans while walking across his bedroom was a skill Yoongi mastered long ago, even before he had become an escort. He just really liked his bed. Climbing under the covers and cocooning himself inside had always been a sanctuary, a sweet soft place where nothing could bother him. Sleep had always been a friend, a means to escape his daily life. His parents had thought at one point he was depressed because of his sleeping habits, but he just liked sleeping. It reminded him of that Tumblr post about it being like death, but without the commitment. He had to agree.

This time when he crawled under his black comforter, his thoughts drifted back to the rich man from earlier, Jung Hoseok. That was odd because once he slept with a client, he never thought of them again. But this man, this Jung Hoseok guy with his fancy car and a crisp suit, seemed to captivate his mind. Not so much sexually, even though he was a good shag, but more about how he’d been before, during, and after. He had always been a gentleman. His touches didn’t only radiate lust, in them there was a hesitation that was almost kind. No client Yoongi could remember had ever cared like he had…

Yoongi shook his head. No, there would not be any thinking of this man he barely knew tonight. He would go to bed, wake up in two seconds (he wasn’t one to have many dreams), and proceed with his life. He had an important shoot tomorrow- today- and he could not be tired for it.

With those thoughts, Yoongi closed his eyes and shook his head once more, making absolutely sure the stupidly handsome and even more stupidly rich man was out of it.

-

His back moved against the wall as the other thrusted. He couldn’t moan any louder without screaming, so that’s what he did. His shirt was falling off his body and ninety-nine percent sweat at this point, pants and underwear long discarded for the other. The man who held him against the wall was still wearing the majority of his clothes, not including his pants and boxers that pooled around his ankles.

Yoongi threw his head back, hitting the wall in the process but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His arms were on either side of the man’s head, fingers curling into the soft and sweaty brown hair that tickled his chin. Lips and teeth and tongue were all over his chest and neck, sucking and biting and lining out every crevice in his body.

He let out a particularly loud moan as the man pushed deeper into him, his legs tightening around the man’s waist. He was going so fast but Yoongi couldn’t care; at this point, all he wanted was to cum. The mystery man released one hand from Yoongi’s ass to flick at his nipple, making the smaller whimper. With no warning, the man came inside of Yoongi and sent him over the edge. He screamed, tightening every muscle in his body. The man dropped him, leaving Yoongi to slide down the wall into a heaving puddle of mess on the floor.

“You did a good job, baby. I’ll tip you extra for that one.” The man crouched down as he spoke, voice lower than a whisper. Yoongi looked forward at the man, seeing the still perfect face with a thin sheen of sweat over it looking at him with a smirk.

Yoongi smiled and leaned forward slightly to meet the other, lips touching a soft lip, kiss filled with emotion and passion. He hummed softly at the taste of his peach chapstick, smiling at the other. “Thank you, Mister Jung.”

Hoseok smiled seductively and held Yoongi’s chin in his fingers. “Now, let’s see how you hold up for the rest of the evening.”

-

Yoongi woke up when his alarm rang at twelve p.m., only a few hours later in his day. Normally, he would wake up reluctantly and lounge in bed a few more minutes before dragging himself out and preparing for his day. Today, however, his alarm scared the living shit out of him. He sat upright in his bed, panting in surprise and his body shaking with fear, perhaps, or maybe.. something else.

Yoongi’s dream flashed through his mind, every moment going by at the speed of light and at the walking pace of a turtle simultaneously. His skin felt electrified, and he could feel his body hurt in places Hoseok had touched in his dream. He was scared of himself. The first dream he’d had in years (besides nightmares), and it was a wet dream with a client he barely knew? It couldn’t have been a memory from earlier, because they only fucked in the bedroom then, and in the dream, they were in the living room. Against the wall. Half naked.

Yoongi groaned loudly and buried his head in his hands. He had no time for this. Slowly, he stood from the bed, wincing only slightly from the pain in his back. He may have gotten used to all the sex over the years, but Hoseok was different somehow.

He walked over to his pants that had been discarded onto the floor the night before and dug into his pocket, trying to find his phone and turn the alarm off. You would think it would be easy, right? Wrong. After he managed to get his phone out, a small ball of paper fell onto the floor. Curious, Yoongi bent to pick it up and un-crumpled it only to remember it was the card Hoseok had given him at breakfast. Come to think of it, he wasn’t hungry because of eating at the others, so now he could save some time.

Turning on and blasting his music, Yoongi started getting dressed in ripped black skinny jeans and a black tank, rapping along and badly singing to the songs. He wasn’t getting too dressed up; he had a shoot first thing at work and they’d dress him for it there. So he just brushed his hair a little and put a little bit of makeup over his hickeys from Hoseok. And the bastard left a lot of them.

Grabbing his phone and bag he started walking out the door when he saw the business card on the ground. Hesitantly, he picked it up and looked at the number again. Before he could regret it, he input the number into his phone and threw the trash in his bin. No point in leaving his room a pigsty.

Yoongi said his goodbyes to Seokjin as he plugged his earphones in. The elder was making himself some toast with his bedhead absolutely out of control. Yoongi locked the door behind him and walked down all the flights of stairs to the ground level. He and Seokjin wouldn’t have been able to afford their place if they weren’t basically prostitutes, because the apartment was in a nice building in a nice part of the city. The bus stop was only a block away, their work only the second stop.

It really was a good life.

While Yoongi walked to the bus stop, his earbuds blared music to the point of possible hearing loss, but he couldn’t care about something so trivial. His music was turned up so loud so that he couldn’t hear all the people whispering about him. People knew Yoongi, whether they liked to or not. He’d made many a wife and many a girlfriend mad over the years with his job. It wasn’t his fault their boyfriends cheated.

At the bus stop, Yoongi could only wait. The bus came at 12:30, and it was 12:26. He went on his phone and played his games, music still blaring, for a few minutes before he saw a man in front of him. It would’ve been pretty normal, but he was facing him instead of looking for the bus, and since Yoongi’s head was down, he couldn’t see his face. It was getting creepy.

“Asshole, stop stari-” his voice cut off as he raised his head and made eye contact with none other than Jung Hoseok. The shock of it all made Yoongi take a step back, a sign of vulnerability. The bastard was just standing there, body weighted down on his right foot and right hand in his right suit pocket, a cigarette in his left hand. With a smug ass look on his face.

Hoseok cocked his head. “Isn’t this a surprise, Yoongi. You take this bus?” His voice didn’t sound condescending, but to Yoongi, combined with that face, it was implied.

He snarled slightly at him. “What’s it to you, bigshot? Hate to break it to you, but if you want my ass again, you have to pay.” Hoseok annoyed Yoongi for absolutely zero rational reason. He just did.

The other clearly hadn’t anticipated that reply as his eyebrow shot up in surprise. “Did I do something wrong?”

Yoongi huffed and shrugged, simultaneously both annoyed and unbothered. The truth of the moment was he couldn’t look at the other’s face without remembering his dream. He wasn’t sure how he’d been able to commit it to memory enough to perfectly recreate it in his subconscious.

The 12:30 bus pulled up to the stop, and people started to board. “Can I be allowed to go to work now, please? Thank you.” Yoongi pushed past the other and walked up the steps inside the bus, taking a seat in the third row. He turned his music up one more notch and looked out the window as the bus kicked off.

Although the couldn’t see it, he could feel Hoseok’s eyes watching him until the bus turned the corner, when he was finally out of sight.


	4. First Need

When Yoongi arrived at work, he was immediately pushed into a makeup chair. His bus had to take a small detour because of an accident. Even though it was only a minute or so of a pushback, he had been a teeny bit late from the get-go. Now the makeup artist and stylist, and probably his boss, were gonna be mad.

He closed his eyes as the makeup artist worked on covering his blemishes, hearing the person sigh. “Y'know, Yoongi, if you worked on being early, we wouldn’t have to rush to get everything ready.”

Yoongi mentally rolled his eyes. “Minki, you give me that spiel every time I’m late to a shoot, and I always say the same thing: set up while I’m on my way. It’s ten times more efficient than waiting for me before starting.”

“And every time you say that, I say that we do set up but there’s only so much we can do without the fucking model- open your eyes.” Yoongi followed the order as Minki began working on the eyeshadow, something soft but noticeable on camera.

With his eyes open, Yoongi looked over the artists look for today. Choi Min Ki, ex-escort of the company and pretty much a legend. He was young, and definitely looked young, but had been an escort for years before Yoongi arrived at the company. Just a year after Yoongi came, Minki switched to being an artist after falling in love with a client. As an artist for the company, he got a portion of the money from the sales of the photos and videos he styled for.

Today, he had his blond hair pulled up into a cute little bun and a dazzling eyeshadow look, glitter cut crease with orange fade and eyeliner.

“Anyway, Yoongi, Bam is mad at you too. He has to wait for my look to be done before you can get dressed y'know. It gives him anxiety.” Bam was the fashion stylist, and probably the one who acted the most on gay stereotypes. Sassy, promiscuous, and a mega-diva.

Yoongi sighed as he heard short clacks approaching him, no doubt Bam wearing his signature heeled boots, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. “Bam, give Minki a minute.”

Silence, and a halt of Minki’s brush.

Yoongi turned his head to see Bam, as he thought it was, but in front of him was the boss. Like, the boss. The one who owned the company and was probably rolling in more dough than all of the major clients combined. His suit was precise and his black hair was combed away from his forehead to give him a more mature look. You’d expect the boss to be an old guy, right? Wrong. Over half of the escorts were older than him, but he had their lives in the palm of his hand.

Yoongi gulped and stood, biting his lip and mentally cursing himself. “Mr. Jeon, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Jeon dismisses Minki and Bam with a wave of his hand, making them both bow and scurry away to do other things. He may be young, but he’s dangerous. “Nothing, Yoongi, I just want to talk. And please, you’ve been under me for four years, you can call me Jungkook.”

Yoongi nodded his head as the other continued. “You are well aware of my policy on misbehavior, I assume. You’ve been working for me for many years, and you’ve easily earned the spot of my top ten highest grossing workers. However…” Jeon looked down at Yoongi, him being a few inches taller, “you’ve broken quite a few of my main rules in the past week. Mainly, this morning.”

Yoongi cursed under his breath, angry at himself for getting so comfortable. “I’m sorry Mr. Jeon- Jungkook.” He quickly corrected himself, he did not want to be in any more trouble than he was already.

Jungkook nodded and looked at his watch. “Your shoots should be over in about an hour and a half. Come to my office immediately after you’re complete. I won’t allow another late arrival.” Yoongi nodded and bowed as Jeon walked away, only looking up once Minki came back.

“Your makeup is done, you should hurry and get to Bam. The photographer is almost ready.”

Yoongi nodded and left Minki, taking off his shirt as he walked to Bam’s station. The photoshoot today was for new cutouts in the monthly magazine the company issued, and for his new cover photo on the website. The shoot after that would be a love cam shows, recorded to put up on the web. They served as 40 seconds to a minute previews of the escorts, but premium members had access to all of the ones ever posted, the full version of the previews, and they were the only ones allowed to watch the live streams.

Bam had him get dressed in a skimpy black mesh top and thin black thong. Simple, but each model’s photo outfit was a correlation to how their personalities are. Jimin usually wears something pink and girly. Seokjin does too, but Jimin’s is more dress than lingerie. With Yoongi, he just liked black. That and he was super pale, so it stood out against his skin.

The photo shoot went by smoothly, Yoongi getting in many of the same positions that showed his ass, dick, and chest, but it seems the one that would choose would be more about his legs. It was whatever to him, as long as he got paid. With the cam show, they only moved the camera out of the way for a video recorder hooked up to a laptop. It was supposed to be like how regular cam shows are, not like the big production that it actually was. Yoongi was already on a bedroom set from the photoshoot, so it was easy. All they had to do, was press ‘go live’.

At 1:45 on the dot, Yoongi pressed the red button that meant record, and the green button that meant go live. Immediately, the number of viewers jumped to fifty and climbed from there. Comments flooded in, each with a demand as equally original to the person as the other.

He smirked softly at the camera. “Boys, calm down. I know we’re all happy to see me, but I can’t do what you ask if your comments go by too fast for me to read.”

The comments stopped, and Yoongi giggled. He had these men almost wrapped around his finger. He lowered a strap of the meshy top down his shoulder, but still no comments. “What do you want me to do for you all?”

The comments resumed, and Yoongi smiled. Oh, the next hour will be fun, won’t it?

-

Yoongi knocked on the black office door, the only one of its kind at the company. The building was divided by floor for each process of the company, minus the ground floor, which was the lobby: floors for marketing, floors for photo shoots and video shoots, floors with meeting rooms, even some apartments towards the top for the escorts and actors who couldn’t get a place to live because of the job. On the tippy top floor, minus the roof, was the boss’ office, where Yoongi was now.

He’d come immediately after the shoot was over, just as the Boss had asked. He was still in the lingerie and everything. You see.. you can’t be the head of a porn industry without having some intense kinks. There was a faint “come in” from inside, so Yoongi pushed the door open and walked inside.

Jungkook was sitting at his desk, seemingly waiting for him but also working at his computer. He looked at Yoongi and beckoned him closer, not taking his focus off his computer screen again.

Yoongi approached the desk and bowed his head in respect. He waited a few more minutes, about ten or fifteen, standing there. You never disturbed the boss.

After some time, Jungkook finally spoke to him. “You’re already aware of my policy.” It wasn’t a question, so Yoongi didn’t respond. But yes, he knew the policy. “Recite it back to me please.”

Yoongi let out a breath of relief. The same procedure as last time, the same procedure for everyone. “Anyone who breaks any rule will be subjected to the same punishment.”

A nod came from the younger, and this time he rested his eyes on Yoongi’s face. “And what is this reoccurring punishment?”

A gulp and a look to the desk, where there was a utility cup holding pencils, a pen, a pair of scissors, and a wooden ruler. “That.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow before following Yoongi's gaze, chuckling once he noticed what he was staring at. “Ah yes, clever aren’t you?” He stood up slowly and grabbed the ruler, making his way around his large desk. “Have you heard what the others say happens to them when they get punished another way?”

Yoongi never lifted his head, continuing to stare at the desk in front of him. But the words make him confused. “I.. didn’t know there was another punishment, sir.”

Jungkook nodded and came to stand perpendicular to Yoongi’s body. “How many times have you gotten in trouble while at the company, Yoongi?”

The answer came quick. “29 Times.”

“How many times have you been punished with my ruler while at the company, Yoongi?”

Again, easy answer. “29 Times.”

Jungkook just chuckled, a nasty smirk on his face. “And today is your thirtieth misdemeanor in your entire four-year stay. I’ve gotta hand it to you Yoongi, that’s impressive. You’ve either not gotten caught up till now, or you’ve been a goody two shoes. Which is it?”

Yoongi licked his lips, shuffling from his right foot to his left from nerves. “I like to think I’ve followed the rules pretty well here sir.”

A sharp crack was heard as Yoongi bit his lip hard, the pain in his ass ripping through it. But he could handle it.

“It was a pretty simple question, Yoongi. Have you been a goody two shoes or not?”

Yoongi couldn’t move. “I have been.”

If he had been expecting another crack, that didn’t happen. Instead, the wind flew out of him as he was pushed down onto the desk, a hand holding his neck down. He choked for a few seconds in surprise but began to breathe quickly. This was not in the usual punishment.

He heard a snicker from the younger, swallowing his sounds of fear. “Ah Yoongi, I’ve always thought you were an amazing escort. You’ve built up my bank account quite a bit, and to that, I’ve always appreciated you. But I can’t say I’ve never watched your live streams to get a good look at that body. Too bad a boss can’t fuck his employees, right?”

Yoongi began to shake, this was not what he anticipated would happen when he came up to his office. The grip around his throat tightened. “I asked you a question Yoongi.”

Yoongi quietly gasped for air before nodding. “Ri-Right…”

Jungkook moved to be behind him, pulling the thong down from where it protected what it could of his ass. “Oh, Yoongi, too bad it had to come to this.” He leaned down and kissed the other’s ear, leaving Yoongi to gag internally. “Don’t ever, ever, do the things you did this morning again. Or else we’ll be having this same discussion. Understood?”

Yoongi nodded, tears slipping out of his eyes and falling onto the desk. As soon as Jungkook mumbled the words “you’re dismissed.” and released Yoongi’s neck, he got the hell out of there.

-

He spent the rest of his day at home. He left his work within two minutes after leaving the boss’ office, only pausing to change back into his normal clothes. As soon as he got back home, he showered with the water as hot as possible and scrubbed his skin raw. He was bleeding in a few places where he’d accidentally gone too far, and his skin was red and shiny, but he still felt dirty.

The lights in the apartment were turned off, Yoongi lying on the couch. He couldn’t tell how long he’d actually been laying there, and he couldn’t really bring himself to care. His phone was on silent so he couldn’t be contacted, but he was sure Seokjin and Jimin were blowing up his phone.

As he sat there in the dark, hating every inch of his body, he was overwhelmed with this urge to do something, anything, over just sitting on his living room couch. After all, he hadn’t actually been raped, right? He shouldn’t have any reason to act like this, right? He slowly reached for his phone, his body creaking from the movement, with those thoughts swirling inside his head. Going to his contacts, he searched for any of the clients who’d given him their number after an appointment, they probably wouldn’t know who was calling but he bet they wouldn’t care after a few seconds.

All the clients’ name had that next to their contact so Yoongi wouldn’t get confused or accidentally call the wrong number. That’s what he was focusing on looking for, but a name caught his eye, a name he hadn’t wanted to call so soon, or ever, for that matter. He clicked on the name, thumb hovering over the call button. It was a split second decision that could make or break everything.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed the button and held the thin phone up to his ear, counting the rings and listening to his shaky breath in the quiet room.

The ringing stopped and silence, a little bit of static from background noise. It really must’ve been later than Yoongi anticipated. “Jung Hoseok.”

Yoongi’s breath hitched, the voice so unknown and yet so familiar. He tried to put on his act, his usual 'bad boy’ persona. “It’s my number, Jung, save it.”

Silence. “Why’re you calling me, Yoongi?” His words sounded accusatory, but his tone of voice was soft, as gentlemanly as he’d been that morning. “Miss me already?”

Yoongi scoffed, lips rising into a small smile. He was right, this was a good distraction. “You wish, Jung. I was assuming you missed me.”

A soft chuckle sounded through the receiver. “Why are you really calling, Yoongi? I know there must be a reason.”

It was almost scary how much Hoseok could read him, almost as well as Seokjin could, maybe even better. Now, that thought was scary. “Meet me at the bus stop? I’ll make it worth your while.” He hadn’t meant it to sound like anything, maybe a tad flirtatious, but it came out with an almost begging undertone. It was nearly hidden, but Yoongi could tell that Hoseok heard it.

There was silence on the other end, minus the static of course. There was a minute of no words exchanged between them, only shuffling papers on Hoseok’s end and strained breathing on Yoongi’s.

Finally, there was an answer. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”


	5. First Drink

Yoongi had been right, it was much later than he originally thought. It had only been about three when he left work in his hurry, and now the sun was setting. That had to be about four hours, at the least. He couldn’t remember that time had passed since he got home and into the shower. It only felt like a few minutes, yet an eternity.

He stood at the bus stop wearing a long sleeved sweater and jeans. It was pretty cold out, and there was no one outside, so it wasn’t like he had anyone to dress up for. He’d gotten out of his apartment in three minutes flat, and it took him five minutes to walk there at a leisurely pace, so he was merely waiting for the other to show.

Yoongi still couldn’t believe he’d actually called him. When Hoseok had given him his number, he’d accepted it as a courtesy, not thinking that he’d actually use it. And here he was, waiting in the cold for him to show up. The reality still hadn’t set in yet.

When a black car made to stop in front of him, he couldn’t even wait for it to park before climbing inside. He didn’t even wait for Hoseok to say hello before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him. The other reacted immediately, kissing back harshly, not even questioning the actions.

They made out for a few minutes more, but when Yoongi began unbuttoning Hoseok’s dress shirt, the other broke the kiss to stop him, his hands gripping the other’s still. “Whoah, Yoongi, slow your roll. You can’t just barge into someone’s car and make out with them with zero explanation. What’s going on?”

Yoongi shook his head, remembering to be professional even though parts of him still wanted to die. “That’s pretty personal, Jung. Why are you asking such a personal thing of someone you barely know?”

He only earned a chuckle from that. “I figured if you called, you were thinking more personally. After all, isn’t it usually the clients who call the escorts?”

Yoongi couldn’t say anything to that, but he felt like being completely honest with this man. He knew it was a bad idea, so he’d never act on it, but he supposed there wasn’t any harm is actually feeling something during sex instead of only pleasure. He sighed, something he’d been doing a lot as of late. “I’ve had a bad day, Hoseok. It’s none of your concern. Just take me to your house and fuck me, okay?”

The rich man raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I can’t drive if your head’s in my way. You have to move, you know that right?” Even though he sounded sweet as he spoke, his voice sounded condescending towards the end.

Yoongi shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Oh no, I didn’t know that Jung Hoseok, you are so smart, oh my god!” He sounded like a fan-girl perfectly dunked in pure sarcasm. But he didn’t want to move, so he merely buried his head into the other’s chest, folding his body into himself to give the man a clear view of the road.

Hoseok laughed and began to drive.

-

It was hot.

It was very hot.

Hoseok’s house was very hot.

Or maybe it was all the action Hoseok and him had done in the past hour or so, and were still doing, but it was hot. Sweat dripped off of his body onto the bed sheets below him in several places, his palms having to twist into the sheets to keep still as Hoseok moved. And he moved a lot.

He’d fucked him in the car after they got to his house, as they walked inside, in the living room, the bar, the hallway, and now the bed. He’d lost count of how many times they’d cum, but he knew his own count was over three times Hoseok’s.

Right now, Hoseok was fucking him, his knees supporting what his forearms had given up, holding his hips in place just enough to aim into him. He was sweating too, Yoongi could feel the sweat on his palms and the drops from his hair and forehead landing on his back.

Yoongi has already lost his voice for the day, so all he could do was gasp weakly each time he made a sound. It didn’t seem to bother Hoseok though. However…

He’d been acting weird. Not like Yoongi knew him well enough to tell, but he could read people pretty well, and he could tell that Hoseok was walking on his tiptoes. Maybe he was being cautious because he could tell something was wrong with him. That’s a sweet thought. And terrifying, but still sweet.

Hoseok came again, but this time he didn’t continue. He allowed Yoongi to collapse onto the bed, letting him catch his breath. Semen leaked out of his ass, but he was too tired to bring himself to care. He was just happy that he’d been distracted for the past few hours.

He felt a dip in the bed next to him and then a cold rag on his back. He scoffed, the bastard was cleaning him up. “You’re really weird, Jung Hoseok.”

The bed shook slightly with his laugh, dismissing the question silently. “How much do you want?”

Yoongi opened his eyes slightly and looked at the other curiously. “You’ll pay me?”

“Of course.”

This was.. an interesting development. Yoongi hadn’t expected to get money out of this venture, but it made sense to Hoseok. He was an escort, and it costs money to spend time with escorts. For some scary reason, the realization stung.

Yoongi just shrugged and slumped back down onto the bed, only shifting from his original position to push Hoseok’s hand away. “However much you want to pay me. I don’t have a specific rate.”

He heard Hoseok chuckle, and he couldn’t help smiling too. This man somehow made him happy. Annoyed, yes, but happy too. If they didn’t spin through completely different social circles, they would probably be great friends. And if he wasn’t so weird.

The man moved, to reach for his wallet Yoongi presumed. He was clearly right, as Hoseok placed a small folded pile of bills next to his head.

There was a buzzing signaling an incoming cellphone call from somewhere in the room, loud and distinct in the silent night. But Hoseok hadn’t moved to answer it, so that meant it was Yoongi’s phone.

He groaned as he sat up, head swimming and body aching as the adrenaline left his system. He stood and moved to get his phone from his pants on the other side of the room, answering the call on the person’s second time. “Hello?”

“Yoongi where are you?! You’ve had us worried sick all day! You haven’t answered any of our messages and you weren’t at work when we got there! I haven’t seen you and we’ve been worried sick! Well, aren’t you going to say something?!”

Yoongi had to physically pull the phone away from his ear as Jimin’s shouts came through. Once he was finished yelling, Yoongi felt it safe to pull it back. “I’m fine, Jimin, first of all. And I haven’t answered your messages because I wanted to be left alone, okay? The boss caught me breaking the rules.”

There was a silence again, and then Seokjin was talking. “Yoongi, where are you? We’re so worried!”

He smiled at his friends. “How about we go for drinks, hmm? At our usual spot? Say an hour?” Yoongi hung up before remembering he wasn’t alone. He turned to Hoseok and walked back to the bed.

The rich man was looking slightly concerned. “What’d you mean by the boss caught you?”

He huffed indignantly, tying to keep his act up. “I just got caught breaking the rules, nothing serious.” He couldn’t help his voice trailing off. It wasn’t serious, was it? Nothing technically happened…

Hoseok seemed to buy it for now. "I’ll drive you to the place you’re meeting your friends. I insist.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. “Two things: One, why are you so weird, and Two, are you gonna pay me for accompanying you cause I’ll be your escort if you’d like.” There was never not an opportunity to get money

Hoseok raised an eyebrow in response. “Answer to your second question, of course. The answer to your first, what do you mean weird?”

Yoongi bit his lip. It’s not like he could say ‘you’re the only person who doesn’t treat me like an object.’ Yeah, no. “You’re just… different. Don’t ask personal questions.” He hadn’t meant to snap, but he didn’t want to keep saying that. He stood up and began to get dressed, not looking at the other. Partly of annoyance, mostly of shame.

They were dressed and out of the house in fifteen quiet minutes. Well, quiet between them. Hoseok had been on a call for the majority of the time they hadn’t been speaking. He was practically yelling into an earpiece, complaining about the person on the receiving end’s ignorance, how they were ruining the company. He was kinda sexy when he was mad.

The trip to the club took about twenty minutes. It would’ve been longer, but Hoseok actually knew the streets of Seoul and could drive without hitting traffic. He parked easily and looked at Yoongi, who was still looking at his phone as a means of not talking. He noticed Hoseok’s staring and looked at him almost shyly. “Jimin and Seokjin are bringing in their favorites with them..”

Hoseok smirked. “Do you want me to come in with you?”

Yoongi laughed and smirked back. “Oh please. They’re probably your best friends, so I’m warning you because you’ll be lonely the rest of the night.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow as they both got unbuckled. “Why would I know them? I run in a pretty exclusive circle.”

“Please. You think we’re so low we’d take basic customers? You’ve only paid my fee for two hours, these bitches have spent thousands on my friends. They’re clueless.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Hoseok following his action.

“I don’t think that’s clueless. I think that’s pretty sweet.” The kindness in his voice that usually made him confusedly happy made him angry.

Yoongi turned to the other, glaring. “It’s not sweet. It’s dangerous. It’s strictly against company rules. No escort must develop feelings for any of the clients. If they do, they have to break it off or quit the job. Either way, they have to face the boss.” Memories from earlier flooded his mind, making him back down. “I need a drink.” He turned to the club and skipped the line, the usual bouncer letting him in with no questions. Hoseok followed, though with no rush.

As soon as Yoongi was inside, he instantly felt better. The loud music and crowd was familiar, the bartenders and dancers on stage recognizable. Suddenly, the world was smaller. He made his way back to the VIP enclosed booth belonging to the company, where his two friends and their partners were waiting. Seokjin’s and Jimin welcomed him with screams and arms, the other two smiling without much expression.

“So, Seokjin, you gonna give me a proper introduction?” Yoongi looked over the tall man sitting next to his roommate, his kind face that didn’t smile often and his broad shoulders. He reached over to give him a handshake.

Seokjin smiled and leaned his head on the man’s shoulder. “Kim Namjoon, CEO of Kim enterprises, huge company, lots of money, really kinky.”

Yoongi shook his head, a look of fake disgust on his face while he wiped his hand on his shirt. “I did not need to know that, Jinnie!” Laughter erupted from everyone, even chuckles from the sticklers, and Yoongi smiled, turning to Jimin. “And yours?”

Jimin looked at the man then back at Yoongi. “Kim Taehyung, Doctor, rich family, inherited his daddy’s company. Poor boy doesn’t know how to work himself.” Jimin’s reached up to scratch Taehyung’s chin cutely, making the other smile.

Yoongi smiled at the both of them, then smirked. “How much are y'all getting paid to be accompanying them?”

They smirked back, a 600 from Seokjin and a 650 from Jimin.

Yoongi smirked before pulling a wad of cash from his pocket, his friends’ mouths dropping open and even leaving the richer ones to raise an eyebrow. “Mine paid me for me asking him to fuck me, can you believe that? Such a nice guy but man, he’s weird.” He looked to the side where a bouncer had come up to him, asking if 'this’ man was with him and pointing to Hoseok. He nodded and jerked his head towards him. “Speak of the Devil.”

When he walked up, Jimin and Seokjin’s mouths dropped even further, and Yoongi couldn’t help but cackle. He leaned forward and gave a short kiss that would outwardly look passionate to ice the cake. He loved messing with his friends. The rich men only offer a fist bump to Hoseok as greeting.

Jimin’s was the first to get over his shock. “So this is what you’ve been doing all day?” A smirk. “Or, doing you?”

Yoongi reached over and smacked Jimin in the head, earning a yelp and a laugh from Seokjin. “First of all, I’m older than you. Second, It’s the later. And third, not all day, only for..” He couldn’t even remember what time it was. Checking his phone, his eyes widened at the time. “.. the past three hours.” A waiter came over and dropped off many margaritas, a few wine and scotch glasses, and the bottles of wine and scotch.

Seokjin leaned forward, shock on his face. “Yoongi, did you cum out for the past three hours?” 'Cum out’ was Seokjin’s own little term, code for fucking, really. When Yoongi nodded, Seokjin’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Gi, you gotta get some nutrients in you. But I have to say, that’s gotta be a record. If not for the company, than for you, surely.”

Yoongi shook his head, beginning to take his sips from his margarita. Strawberry, his friends knew him only too well. “First of all, my record was Mr. Wang. Three and a half hours, fucked with a pretty view of Shanghai after he flew me in from Korea on his private jet, mmm!” His voice turned sweet with the memory. “I kept going just so I could see that view some more. And the record at the company is Minki, we all know that.”

The two only noticed just then that almost everyone was gone. Jimin, it appeared, took Taehyung into a private room for a lap dance, and Namjoon left with his scotch glass, probably to look at the dancers. It was a gay bar after all, with a dancer for every gay man out there. Hoseok, however, was still sitting with Yoongi, texting away on his business phone, but probably still listening to what he was saying.

Seokjin nodded and opened the wine bottle. “Choi Minki, a legend at the company and leading the record with seven fucking hours. Literally. His ass must be a fine one.” Yoongi gave him a pointed look as he poured himself and Yoongi a glass. “Hey, I’m not into bottoms. I am a bottom. But I must admit, Jonghyun is one lucky guy. I’d kill to have Minki’s hips~!”

Hoseok looked up, a question on his face. “Kim Jonghyun with The JR Group?” Seokjin nodded. “He’s my business partner.”

Yoongi and Seokjin sat up, attention fully gained. Yoongi was the one to ask the question. “You know Jonghyun?”

Hoseok nodded casually, shrugging slightly. "But I didn’t know his boyfriend was from your company. He’s never mentioned sleeping with escorts.”

Seokjin sighed dreamily, the alcohol whisking him away. “That’s because it was never plural. He saw Minki when he was escorting someone at a big event, and fell in love. Scoured the internet until he found him, booked almost all of his time slots, watched every live stream, bought every photo card. It didn’t take long to melt Minki’s heart. Minki had to stop being an escort because of it, but he’s our makeup artist now. He’s a complete legend and the Sleeping Beauty of our company..”

Seokjin trailed off, obviously other thoughts barging in. So Yoongi continued for him, “It’s what everyone at the company secretly hopes will happen to them. I was at the company when this happened, I helped Minki through it.” He smiled softly, playing with his margarita straw. “It’s sweet because after meeting Minki, Jonghyun never slept with anyone else. He knew that the pretty little femboy would be his love. And he was right.”

It was silent between the three of them, but for everyone else, the party was just starting. For the next few minutes, they drank themselves to drunken stupidity. But no one could beat Hoseok at that. You can’t beat an ex-alcoholic.

Seokjin asked Yoongi if they could go dance, and he said yes. They moved out onto the floor, and that was fun for a while before they moved onto the stage. They were regulars, and the customers were excited to watch a show by the escorts they all knew.

Seokjin moved to the femboy station, his personal playground, but Yoongi’s favorite place was center stage. He danced around the pole like his life depended on it, and while there were at least three hundred people watching, he felt like he was performing for himself. For fun.

They danced on stage for a long time, maybe an hour, but who was counting? Namjoon eventually stopped gawking at his escort and helped him when he got off the pole, and Hoseok had to carry Yoongi off the stage because he was so drunk. Yoongi’s sweater was stuffed with money, his jean pockets and waistband too.

Jimin and Taehyung weren’t so drunk, although they both were coming down off of orgasms, so Jimin drove the two bottoms home. But before Yoongi passed out and Hoseok had to give him up, he had a short conversation with Yoongi. Not even a conversation really? Just a few soft sentences mumbled between them two:

“Thank you for helping me after what he did..”

"Who's He'? What'd 'He' do?"

"Jungkookie.. the boss.. He raped me."


	6. First Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does a man with no one turn to?

Yoongi woke up in the morning with a headache and a foot in his face. He could tell by the monkey sock that it was Jimin’s. Those were his favorites. Groggily, he pushed the foot away from his face and sat up. He looked around his apartment, seeing the flatscreen and bookcases indicative of his and Seokjin’s living room. On the floor, Seokjin was still passed out, and with how much he’d drunk last night, he probably wouldn’t be up for a while.

Yoongi stood, head swimming and blood cursing with alcohol. He needed aspirin, and Gatorade, and better sleep, but he didn’t want to get that last one just yet. There was aspirin in the end table drawer. because this happened more often than you’d think, and Gatorade was in the fridge, always stocked up to the fullest. He got the aspirin out without getting up from the couch and put it on the coffee table, but he groaned at just the thought of moving to the kitchen.

Instead, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket to stall for time. The time was only ten-ish, a solid twelve hours since he and Hoseok had arrived at the club the night before. There were several notifications, hundreds of Tumblr likes from a photo he’d posted a few days ago of his ass (he ran an nsfw account, what would you expect?), considerably fewer likes from his personal Instagram account, messages from his “manager” telling him his schedule for the week, texts from Minki, some from after he ran out of the company and one from after he’d passed out drunk, and one text from Hoseok.

Unlocking his phone, he opened his text messages app. The time stamp of Hoseok’s text was around midnight, most likely not long after he’d gotten home. He wondered if the other had driven him home, but the text not only proved otherwise, it made his heart stop.

Hope you got home safe, call me in the morning. - JHS

That didn’t sound ominous at all, Yoongi thought as he rolled his eyes and stood from the couch. He grabbed an aspirin from the bottle, the rattling coming from inside making his friends stir. As he walked to the kitchen, to finally get that Gatorade and to give some semblance of privacy, he dialed Hoseok’s number. He picked up on the second ring.

“You got my text.” Hoseok’s voice sounded bored, and it was quiet in the background.

Yoongi broke the seal on his Gatorade. “I did, why’d you want to talk?”

“You were too drunk to remember, but you told me yesterday that you’d been raped.”

Yoongi choked on the Gatorade, coughing violently and spilling it on the counter and the floor. He moved in front of the sink in case he threw up from all the dry heaving he was doing. He heard the commotion going on behind him, probably his friends that he’d woken up from his freak out.

He could feel Seokjin and Jimin holding his shoulders, but he shook them off as gently as he could. Still breathing heavily, Yoongi pulled his phone back to his ear. “I never said that, okay? It was no big deal.”

“It sounds like a big deal. Rape is nothing to be taken lightly.” His tone of voice was so maddeningly kind and matter-of-fact, it was annoying and frustrating.

“What did I tell you about asking personal questions? I wasn’t raped, Hoseok.” Seokjin and Jimin both looked shocked, but Yoongi shook his head at them. “Even if that’s really what it was, this is my job, Jung. And you should keep your horse face out my business!” He threw his phone across the room after he hung up, the sound of the glass shattering not even registering in his mind. He felt like throwing up and punching someone.

The next thing he could notice Seokjin’s hand was on his shoulder, “Gi, what happened yesterday?” The same annoyingly kind voice was there, and it made him sick.

A rough shrug of his shoulder set him free from the touch, feet taking steps and hands grabbing things his mind couldn’t register. He could feel himself changing out of his clothes, putting on shoes, brushing his hair, but his mind was almost completely shut off.

When he could finally decipher what was going on, he woke up to find himself in front of a house. He couldn’t even remember getting on the bus, but with how cold his skin was and how much his legs hurt, he gathered he’d probably walked there.

He almost didn’t recognize the house. It was a huge modern looking mansion, huge at least to him. This was definitely Hoseok’s sort of neighborhood, but it wasn’t his house. It had black accents whereas Hoseok’s was just white. After looking at the number above the doorbell, he remembered vaguely this was Minki’s boyfriend’s house, where they lived together.

Why his feet had brought him there, he had no idea. He and Minki weren’t all that close, although the other had shown him the ropes of the company when he himself had joined. They were closer than he was with most of the other escorts, he supposed.

Yoongi rang the doorbell, expecting a chime or something normal like that, and that came and rang for a while. But then there was a voice from the thing that scared him, and a screen that turned on showing him standing there.

“Who’s there?”

Yoongi smiled weakly. “Hey, Jonghyun. Is Minki home?” There must’ve been something in his voice or maybe in his face that triggered something, because the camera shut off immediately, the door opening merely seconds later with Minki wearing a big T-shirt and short-shorts. He and Jonghyun had obviously had sex the night before, with all the marks all over his body, but right now it looked like Minki was ready to fight.

“What happened, Yoongi? Why’re you here so early? Why didn’t you come back after you left yesterday?” The questions spilled out of the others mouth too fast for Yoongi to comprehend, but he could see the anxiety in the other rising.

Jonghyun was behind him in an instant, hands on Minki’s hips and mouth near his ear to calm him. Yoongi hadn’t met Jonghyun much, but he knew from the moment he’d met him that this JR Group head that he was a man of few words. The only time he’d ever really see him smile or laugh was when he’d been with Minki. The smaller drew a deep breath, with his boyfriend behind him, and smiled softly at Yoongi. “You can come in, Gi, and tell me what’s going on.”

The escort smiled and followed the two of them inside. He hadn’t visited Minki often, the last time he’d been inside their house was during his last birthday party. And boy, had that party been a blast. Seokjin and himself planned a surprise party for Minki and invited every coworker they had. Exactly what you’d think a party of the most sexually active people in the country would be like, that was the party they’d had.

The living room had always been a staple in their house. Polished white tiled floors, black fur rug and black leather furniture, plants, black tile fireplace with blue fire and a flat screen above, and huge windows looking out to a pool area. Just a gorgeous little setup. The couple sat on the sofa and Yoongi sat in a black velvet single.

Minki looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t want to be rude. “So.. why did you come? I don’t want to seem like I won’t help… but wouldn’t you rather go to someone you’re closer to?”

Yoongi shook his head and dragged a hand down his face. “Oh god no, I just came from them. We all crashed on my couch last night after going clubbing at the usual place.” Minki nodded, knowing what he meant, and Jonghyun looked confused. “Anyway, to answer your question, I.. don’t know how I got here. I blacked out at my apartment and came back to my senses in front of your door.”

Minki’s eyebrows cinched together in concern. “So what’s the problem? Not to be rude, but you don’t look good.”

Yoongi sighed softly and looked away, “You’re like the last person I would expect to judge me about this, but I’m still gonna ask you not to.” Minki’s nod came with zero hesitation and it made Yoongi feel more comfortable. “Well… there’s this client..”

Minki’s mouth turned into an O of realization, and Yoongi could see Jonghyun smiling. “I know what you mean by me being nonjudgmental.”

Yoongi smiled softly, feeling the weight on his chest lifting. “He’s kinda weird, but it’s not like I’m in love with him. I’ve only had one real appointment with him, but I mean..” Memories from yesterday were brought back to life inside his mind. “Okay, yes, we’ve fucked outside of appointments but… I was in a bad place yesterday…” Minki nodded, a small hand reaching over to touch his arm. For some reason, that small touch meant everything to him.

“Minki? Can I ask a more.. personal question?” The other nodded softly. “It’s pretty personal.” He tried to take on a warning tone of voice, but Minki kept nodding. “When you fell in love with Jonghyun, what did the boss do to you?”

The hand on his arm stiffened, and Jonghyun’s hand grabbed for his lovers. He knew it would’ve been a sensitive topic. He tried to make Minki say no, but it was too late.

Minki looked behind to his boyfriend. “Hyunie, don’t you think you should be heading in to work now? I’ll be okay with Yoongi.” Jonghyun nodded reluctantly and kissed him before standing and leaving the room. “I’m sorry for sending him out, but he doesn’t like this topic. Not that I would either..” He took a deep breath, and immediately, Yoongi regretted asking. “If you’re asking then something must’ve happened yesterday when the boss called you in.” Yoongi nodded, and Minki continued. “I’m guessing he did something pretty terrible if you’re this shaken up.”

It wasn’t a question, but Yoongi answered it anyway, looking down at his hands and drawing strength from Minki’s one on his forearm. “He- he pushed me down on the desk.. his hand was ar-round my neck and-” he felt his resolve crumbling, and suddenly there were arms around his body, comforting him and catching the tears that fell. For the first time in a long time, Yoongi felt safe in his emotions. Maybe all he had to do was admit he wasn’t.

After a few minutes, Minki pulled away. “It’s an emotionally draining job Yoongi, don’t be scared to be vulnerable.”

Yoongi nodded, wiping his eyes. “I guess he actually went through with it for you?”

The other nodded, smiling sadly. “Yeah, it was pretty terrible. I came to Jonghyun immediately after and cried and cried so much. He took such amazing care of me, and if it hadn’t been for him I probably would’ve killed myself that night.”

Yoongi covered his mouth and Minki nodded. “He’s not a good person Yoongi. A great boss when he’s not being an asshole, but that’s about it.”

Yoongi nodded and played with his fingers. “I’m sorry for asking.. I tried to lie to myself and say nothing bad happened, but it just made me feel like I would explode. But what happened this morning… apparently, I was so drunk I told Hoseok about it.”

Minki raised an eyebrow. “Jung Hoseok?” A nod from the elder. “He works with Jonghyun! He’s really hot, Yoongi! Not that I’d ever cheat on Jonghyun, but still!”

Yoongi smiled slightly. “You still talk like an escort, but a lot more human.”

Minki giggled at the comment, “That was my life for a long time, Gi, now tell me about him, Yoongi! Is he good in bed? What does he sound like? You said you’ve fucked, tell me everything!”

“Only if you tell me the same stuff with Jonghyun.” Yoongi smirked and hit the other’s arm, happy to be feeling more comfortable in his skin. He never really took advantage of how chill Minki was, how fun he was to talk to. He felt like a different person in this new environment, but like he hadn’t changed at all.

“So answer my first question, how is he in bed?”

“Hot.” Giggles filled the room. “Lots of stamina though. He almost beat my record.”

“Was it as good as the one that set the record?”

“Better, way better. He’s just so..” There wasn’t a word he could find to describe the other properly.

Minki seemed confused though. “How is he any different than other clients?”

Yoongi looked away, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. “There’s.. not just one thing. He made me breakfast after the first time, he slipped me his number in case I ever wanted to talk, he asked me what was wrong yesterday when I forced myself onto him as a distraction, he tried to clean me up after our three hour session yesterday, he drove me to the club after I basically told him to go fuck himself, and he.. took care of me after I got too drunk to even get off the stage..”

There as silence for a little while, Yoongi trying to remember everything he said to make sure it didn’t sound dumb and Minki trying to decipher everything.

After a minute, Minki spoke hesitantly. “To be honest, it reminds me of when Jonghyun and I had our first session. Have you considered that maybe Hoseok likes you?”

Yoongi shook his head. “There’s no way, and I can’t have the same outcome as you and Jonghyun. I love being an escort. I’m only freaking out because Hoseok is actually treating me like a human being, unlike the other clients. But my job is my job, and I like my job.”

Minki nodded. “I know what you mean, you don’t wanna quit yet right?” A nod from the elder. “That’s perfectly fine. Don’t go to Hoseok, though. His kindness will make you fall.”

Yoongi smiled softly. “I’ll be careful, Minki. Thanks for helping me.” A pause, then a smirk. “So how’s Jonghyun in bed?“

"You know how quiet he is?” Minki giggled as the other nodded. “You’d be surprised at how much of the opposite he is in bed.”

Yoongi’s mouth fell open, “You’re kidding!”

The younger shook his head sarcastically. “He’s a total loud powerhouse. Dirty talk, loud moans, degrading, yelling. And then, when he’s about to cum, he gets super quiet, just like little grunts y'know? But he turns up the dirty talk to ten million times than prior. He’s been like that, having that pattern and everything, since we’ve started having sex. It’s so hot it makes me cum almost instantly~” Minki dramatically fanned his face and leaned backwards, faking a faint.

Yoongi laughed loudly from his stomach, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. “Minki, come on! Don’t get specific unless you want me to, too!” A wink from the younger had him rolling his eyes. “Oh okay, I see your sneaky ploy. What would you like to know?”

Minki smirked at him, and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. “Tell me about the kinkiest guys you’ve slept with.”

“Oh honey, have I got stories!”


	7. First Explanation

Yoongi didn’t leave Minki’s house for another two hours. They talked about Yoongi’s career and Minki’s “good old days” as an escort. It was.. really fun, a good change of pace for Yoongi. It was nice to talk about things and let them off his chest. Minki was different than Seokjin and Jimin; he was more human, Yoongi supposed.

He most likely needed to get a new phone now, so on his way home, he stopped by his service store. He’d needed an upgrade anyway. He bought an iPhone 8 Plus, mainly because of the camera quality because that was super important. He paid for it in cash right there, and when he pulled the cash out the people almost called the cops. It was kind of funny until one of the customers recognized him. There was almost a fight between the two, more like the customer was going to smack Yoongi up, but then he got kicked out. They checked the bills and when they weren’t marked, they allowed Yoongi to buy the phone.

After that, he made a stop by the bank to deposit the bills into his account. Paying with cash could be such a hassle in this line of work.

He took his time getting home, stopping to window shop at different stores and getting coffee to keep the cold at bay. The daze he’d been in this morning didn’t dress him that warmly. He stopped to sit at a park and drink his coffee, watching the trees rustle and remembering the good times.

One time he, Seokjin, and Jimin got drunk and played on the playset all night. Seokjin ate dirt by face-planting into the mulch after falling off a swing, Jimin doing the same after slipping off a slide while laughing at Seokjin. That had been right after Jimin joined the company, that night they were celebrating his successful integration with all of them.

A client once fucked him in the playground because he’d been too horny to make it to his house, and another against the tree next to him for the same reason. Yoongi sighed, remembering all the times he’d been landed with such unromantic clients. Compared to all of the extravagant experiences he’d had, the bad times made up only a small percentage, but they did exist. 

The best client he’d ever had been Jackson Wang, the man who currently holds his record for the longest session. Yoongi used to be his favorite escort, and then Jackson fell in love with a normal person, some business partner’s son named Mark Tran or something like that. He read about it in a tabloid and never heard from Wang again, so as far as Yoongi was concerned, they were still together and happy.

The worst was- he couldn’t even remember the name of the guy. But clearly, he was a total gay virgin and had Yoongi do all the work. Usually, it would be halfway decent, but this guy came in like two minutes and threw the escort out of his apartment before his girlfriend came home. It was a wreck, and no one in the company ever heard from the dude again.

He shook his head and checked the time on his new phone, making a mental note to buy a case for it soon. It was approaching 4:30, so Yoongi decided it was time to head back. Seokjin and Jimin were hopefully out because of schedules. Luckily, this weekend had been assigned to him as his free days for the next few busy weeks. Otherwise, he would’ve been in more trouble.

The park wasn’t far from the company, meaning it wasn’t far from his apartment. He could walk the way and be there in thirty minutes, but he got another coffee first. He was the customer every Starbucks employee hates with all of his demands. Basically, one pump of everything and extra everything. He was extra himself, and even though his coffee was the bomb and it took him literal years to find his combination, he did feel bad for the barista each time for being so needy. He knew he was one of those customers they complained about.

His dazed mind hadn’t grabbed his earbuds that morning, so his walk home was in silence. It was okay though, he had to get everything set up on his new phone. Even though he had the same number, he needed to download all his apps again, log back into every account, and input all of his scheduled appointments again. The walk home served as good a time as any.

It wasn’t enough time, although he hadn’t expected it to be. Maybe his phone was salvageable enough to get the rest of the information he didn’t know off the top of his head off of it, although the screen had probably shattered. But that wasn’t his main concern. Even as he walked up the many flights of steps to his apartment floor, his stomach twisted with guilt. How he’d treated his friends that morning was not him, he couldn’t remember if he’d said anything to them or if in his hypnosis had kept him quiet.

He was slow when unlocking the apartment door, half glad and half nauseated that he hadn’t forgotten his keys. The door creaked as per usual when he stepped inside into the silence. His earlier thought had been right, they were both out. He looked over to where his phone had laid that morning to see it still there. He checked the other way and saw the aspirin bottle still on the coffee table, looking untouched.

His steps sounded deafening in the quiet, so he turned on the tv. It was much better with the background noise. He got in the shower since he hadn’t since yesterday. He would’ve taken one that morning had he not been interrupted. He brushed his teeth and hair carefully to make sure all the bar activity was washed away. He changed his clothes again into house clothes because it was his day off. He usually spent these days partying at the bar trying to get extra money, but he felt really wiped.

He had to remind himself not to walk across town again any time soon.

-

Seokjin didn’t come him until seven or so, unlocking the door with a heavy sigh. Even with work to distract him, his chest felt heavy with worry. Yoongi that morning had scared him, and the look in the other’s eyes said he’d scared himself. Seokjin and Jimin had tried to talk to him, but he’d pushed past them both, the nastiest words he’d ever heard spilling from his lips. He mumbled the same disgusting things, again and again, not listening to any reasoning his juniors offered. Yoongi left with a slam of the door. Jimin ran out after him, but the elder didn’t want to hear anything.

So when Seokjin walked inside the apartment to find Yoongi sitting there like it was the most normal thing ever, he was quite shocked. His senior turned around from his position on the couch and smiled towards him. “Hey, Hyung, how was work?” The scene around the other was as normal as any other, a bag of potato chips and an open bottle of Gatorade on the coffee table while some HGTV show played on the television. Seokjin checked behind him and saw the phone had been picked up too.

“Yoongi is everything..” There really wasn’t a good continuation of that sentence. He didn’t know anything except that his friend acted weird that morning. What do you even say to someone who might’ve been raped? No less a friend.

The other just chuckled and waved him over to sit by him. “Seokjin, just come and watch Property Brothers with me. I’ll explain everything in time.” Yoongi turned back to the tv then, so Seokjin felt he didn’t have much choice but to comply. He sent a text to Jimin saying their senior was back home before sitting down next to him. Yoongi was acting more normal, but his demeanor was off.

They finished the episode playing without much talking, except for Yoongi giving his opinion on the decisions, as you do, and making the usual sexual jokes about the hosts. But once the credits were rolling, the other addressed Seokjin.

“The boss almost raped me yesterday as punishment for coming late, letting Jimin leave early on Thursday, and staying after my appointment with Hoseok was due to end.” The elder’s eyes widened with each word. “I went to Hoseok’s yesterday to clear my mind and stop thinking about it, but at the club, I told him I’d been raped. So he texted me and told me to call him and that’s what the phone call was about this morning. After that, I walked to Minki’s house and talked to him about stuff, and then I bought a new phone and came home. I figured my old one would be too damaged, but I managed to get everything sorted out so don’t worry.”

There was a silence after Yoongi finished speaking. Seokjin was too shocked to say anything, questions darting around his mind too fast for comprehension, and Yoongi didn’t feel like adding anything else. He only stood from the couch and came back with a Gatorade for his roommate. The elder didn’t take it, so he put it on the coffee table in front of them. Yoongi kept watching the TV as the next episode of property brothers started.

“Why would you go to Hoseok and not me? I don’t want to make it about me when it’s obviously not, but I thought you would trust me more than that.” Seokjin’s words came long after the confession, forty-five minutes into the show.

Yoongi looked at him, then smirked softly. “That’s the best question you can come up with after all that?” A snort, but then a look away. “I went to Hoseok because he doesn’t know me… I couldn’t face you and look you in the eye and say those things. I just wanted to feel okay in my own body again, and Hoseok.. he’s so human compared to the other clients. There’s the lust in his eyes and in his hands.. but something else too. He’s caring and kind and it makes me feel weird. But in a good way.”

The elder nodded and turned back to the television screen in time to watch the big reveal. “I think I understand. It’s hard.” He paused. “But why Minki?”

“I didn’t even realize why until I was in front of his door.” Yoongi waved a hand, dismissing it. “I only realized I wasn’t at home when I was literally in front of his door. And then when I walked in.. I knew why.” He didn’t elaborate.

The next few minutes were awkward, but they got back into the usual groove when Yoongi made the comment about climbing Jonathan and igniting the usual Jonathan Versus Drew argument the two had.

After a few more episodes, Seokjin fell asleep on the couch. He’d finished his Gatorade and ate a plate of chips, so maybe it was from fullness and exhaustion, cause it wasn’t that late in the night. Yoongi turned off the tv and laid a blanket on top of his elder. He would’ve carried him to his bedroom if he was strong enough.

He had to clean up before mice or insects were attracted, so he took care of the food and drinks next. And then it was time to get ready for bed. According to his schedule, he had an early day tomorrow: someone booked him for around ten in the morning so he had to be ready before then. It looked like a usual brunch meeting unless the client just had a thing for sex first thing in the morning.

Sometimes he forgot escorts accompanied the high profile clients to events rather than just have sex with them. A lot of people had lost that kind of chivalry; he saw it happen over the years as he started accompanying less and fucking more.

He decided he could take a shower in the morning, so he only washed his face and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed for the first time in the past two days, a period of time that felt like forever to Yoongi. But as he closed his eyes, Hoseok came into his mind again. He felt bad about that morning; yelling at him like that was so unwarranted. He could apologize in the morning though, so he let himself fall back into his usual dreamless sleep.


	8. First Apology

Yoongi arrived at work the next day at 8:30 am sharp, making a vow to never be late again. All the clothes to wear while on the job were with the stylists. Escorts were asked to bring them back immediately after the appointment, but many brought them back in bags at the end of the week. So Yoongi walked into the building holding a shopping bag filled with clothes from his last week working.

His first stop was the male dressing room to meet with Bam. The other seemed surprised he was here on time, and early at that. “Gi, Why’re you not late today?” He smirked at the other as he spoke.

“I didn’t want to get on the boss’ bad side so soon, unlike you.” He handed the bag off to the stylist, who, he noticed, was currently rocking some disastrously ripped skinny jeans in the cold weather, and looked over the clothes on display. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you and him had a thing going on, but he’s too much of a jerk for that.” The last bit was said under his breath, but Bam’s slight smile meant he still heard him. If he did, he didn’t say anything.

“I’d never cheat on my boyfriend, Gi. I may dress and act like a slut, but my heart ain’t one.”

Yoongi nodded with a soft laugh, holding a shirt against himself as the stylist put the clothes Yoongi gave him down the dirty clothes shoot. “I know, B. Don’t take offense. How is Yugyeom doing anyway?”

“He’s doing fine. Stressed from work, but I think he’s happy-”

“Why does everyone call you Bam?”

The stylist looked up Yoongi with a raised eyebrow at the random question, but the escort was looking at another shirt. “And why do you ask?”

He shrugged, moving on to the next piece of clothing. “Just wondering what your real name is and why everyone calls you ‘Bam’. It’s pretty random.”

“That question is pretty random.” They both smiled at each other, the stylist’s being brighter than the other. “People call me Bam because no one can pronounce my real name. And it’s Bam because that’s what the kids at my school called me.”

“So what’s your real name? Does Yugyeom call you it?”

A shake of the head from the stylist as he handed Yoongi an outfit he’d been picking out. “He calls me it but only when he’s mad. Or when we’re in bed, but usually it’s just Bhu.”

“Boo?”

Another shake of the head. “Bhu. It’s the first bit of my name.”

“And the rest?”

The stylist looked at Yoongi. “Why the sudden interest? No one here has asked me that before except Yugyeom.”

The escort shrugged limply and sighed, sitting down to put his shoes on. “I just wanna know. I’m curious, I care, I want to know.”

There was a brief silence before the stylist spoke. “Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” Yoongi startled face made the other laugh. “You understand why people don’t try saying my name?”

Yoongi smiled apologetically and stood, dusting his outfit off and holding his arms out for the other. “How do I look?”

The other smiled back and held up an O.K with his hand. “Ready for brunch!”

Laughing and waving goodbye, Yoongi moved over to Minki’s makeup station. The other did his makeup perfectly for the appointment, and Yoongi didn’t struggle as much as he normally would have. Well, maybe a little bit to mess with the other.

“Who ordered me for this meeting or session or whatever it is?” Minki was always the one who told him who placed the appointment because he always had their file on hand when styling the makeup.

“Same as last time. You’re lucky, Gi. It looks like you’ve got another regular. That and you’ve been seeing them casually recently~!” His tone of voice took on a taunting undertone, it didn’t help that he was right.

Yoongi’s eyes flew open, making Minki’s brush pull away with a tut. “Jung Hoseok, again?” He couldn’t keep the annoyance out of his voice, but it shook with a hint of guilt he felt in his stomach at the thought of his horse face. He had forgotten to apologize that morning for yesterday.. so it looked like he’d do it at the brunch. Though he hadn’t really expected the other to request him again

Minki looked at the open file on his desk with a hum of affirmation. “Looks like it. He said the event was classy casual for clothes and casual for makeup. He knows his way around the system for a someone like him.”

The escort’s eyebrow arched in question. “'Someone like him’? What do you mean?”

“He looked like he’d been going down the list of escorts over the past few weeks. I had to do all of them up for him so I remembered the name. It didn’t click until I saw the file last night that he was the one you mentioned yesterday. But this is the first time he’s gone back to the same person, so it looks like he’s chosen you.” He looked over his work and nodded in approval.

Yoongi got up slowly, not really wanting to stop talking and leave yet. “He’s been going down the list?”

A nod. “Oh yeah, I’m talking alphabetical order and everything.” Minki brought the file closer to his face to look closer. “In fact, it looks like he bought a premium membership after his appointment with you.” He looked up at Yoongi with a smirk. “You have reeled in a new long-term customer, Yoongi, good job.”

Yoongi nodded, his head swimming a bit. It wasn’t that he felt happy or anything that Hoseok had chosen Yoongi exclusively, but he did feel a bit happy that he was going to be the only escort fucking him. Say what you want, but the workers within the company were rather competitive.

He shook himself out of his daze though. The appointment was approaching. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the little things he remembered from their previous appointments. “Uh, Minki? His profile is in that file right?”

The stylist looked at him curiously. “Yeah, and?”

Yoongi kept avoiding eye contact and adjusting the neckline and collar of his suit shirt. “Does it have all the likes and dislikes customers have to fill out when they sign up?”

Minki smiled sideways at the escort. “Oh Yoongi, you care about this one, don’t you?”

“That’s not true!” He was quick to deny it, but it finally drew his attention away from the mirror. “He’s a heavy tipper, and if I cater to him, maybe I’ll get some extra dough.”

Minki nodded, letting the issue slide but tabbing it in case. “He said he’d pick you up a block over, so make your way over ASAP.” Yoongi turned away, but he cleared his throat to catch his attention. “I already printed out his profile and told Bam to slip it in your pant pocket.” He chuckled at the smile creeping onto the other’s face. “Now hurry and don’t be late.”

-

While walking to the corner, Yoongi looked over the list of likes and dislikes the other had put down. It was an interesting list, containing normal stuff and less than normal stuff, but nothing too crazy like hardcore BDSM or any of, what Yoongi considered, the creepy kinks. He shuddered at the memory of when he’d gotten landed with a blood play client. He still had mental scars. No judgment, really, just not his thing.

Hoseok pulled up in a shiny blue car just a few minutes after Yoongi stopped at the corner. The escort felt almost awkward settling inside the vehicle, but Hoseok didn’t mention anything.

He cleared his throat a little as he settled more comfortably in the passenger seat. “What’s this event so early in the morning? Brunch meeting, sex, et cetera, et cetera?”

He heard Hoseok chuckle and felt his cheeks heating up a little, probably only visible in his ears which were thankfully hidden by his hair. “If I told you both, what would you think of me?”

Yoongi snorted. “Please, you act like I have standards.”

“You do have standards, whether you admit it to yourself or not.” The same annoyingly condescending attitude came back.

“Don’t shrink me like you did yesterday. You’ll get the same result.” There was an uncomfortable silence that settled after the words were spoken. It certainly wasn’t making it easier to apologize.

“I’m sorry.”

Yoongi looked over at the other with a raised eyebrow, uncertain as to why he’d need to apologize. Hoseok met his gaze at a red light, and a corner of his mouth lifted. “You’re right, don’t act surprised. It just seemed serious, and I wanted to help, but I pushed instead. But you’re my favorite escort, so I’m not going to stop requesting you.”

Yoongi felt the blush rise again, this time a little more obvious. “I’m your favorite? Why the hell would you pick me.” He meant for it to be rhetorical, but Hoseok answered anyway.

“You’re small- and experienced. You sound good and feel good. You’re certainly much more interesting than any of the others at your company, physically and mentally. Much more enticing.”

Hoseok’s eyes were on the road, but Yoongi felt as if they were on him in the usual intense way the other held his gaze. It was strange how this man that he’d known for all of three days could already dissemble his mind. He cleared his throat and focused his attention on the side mirror. “So brunch meeting, why do you need an escort?”

Hoseok shrugged, pulling into a cafe on the opposite side of Seoul from the company, a place Yoongi hadn’t been before. “I don’t. It’s just a ploy. That and I wanted to see you and apologize.”

Yoongi nodded, mind buzzing as he got out of the car. He felt thrown off his game at the sudden apology, but when he took Hoseok’s arm to be lead inside, he felt his old mojo swing back into place. “Business ploy?” He noticed the nod from the other and smiled seductively at him. “I play the boyfriend and you’ll be seen as a family man?” At Hoseok’s nod, he faced forward with a new attitude. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

-

The brunch was actually fun. The food was delicious, if pricey, and he basically was paid to sit next to Hoseok and look pretty, which he knew he did thanks to Bam and Minki. He also got paid to flirt with him every once in a while and throw in a fake compliment about him when asked. It was a lot of fun, but maybe his favorite part was the acting. It certainly was a lot of fun to lay his head on the rich man’s shoulder and pretend to doze, even with the other’s hand on his thigh to show closeness to his business partners. Yoongi leaned in to whisper what would look like a flirtatious joke into the other’s ear but he actually made his first request probably ever as an escort. He asked that when Hoseok had a meeting with Jonghyun next, he have Yoongi be his escort if it was a social event.

Closer to the end though, Hoseok seemed to get tired of pretending to be flirting. The grip on his thigh got tighter and higher as time progressed until he was basically holding the escort’s crotch in his hand. Yoongi may not have had the biggest at the table, but he considered himself proud with his proportions. However, Hoseok’s hand cupped him with fingertips to spare. By the time the other office managers left, Yoongi was practically putty against Hoseok’s side. It was embarrassing yet real, so he wasn’t quite sure how to feel.

Hoseok turned to him with this wide smirk on his face. “I have about 45 minutes left on my time. It’ll take about 15 to get to my house. So I guess that only leaves one question:” Hoseok’s finger lifted the other’s chin and forced him to make eye contact, the hazy ones of the escort with the piercing ones of the millionaire. “What would you like to do, Yoongi?”

Yoongi felt short of breath, but he wasn’t panting, so he wasn’t sure why that was happening. His body felt really hot, and for a brief second, he felt he might’ve been slipped something. “You can’t fuck me now, can you?” His voice made him disappointed with the weakness that shone through, but he was able to narrow his eyes at the other. That was something at least.

Hoseok seemed impressed. “Disobedience is always a fun thing isn’t it?” A nod from the escort made him smirk. “In that case, how about we fuck in my car, hmm? While I’m driving you back to your work building?”

Yoongi was about to give the other a fat 'fuck you’ but stopped himself. He remembered something from the 'likes’ section on the other’s profile: begging. With that thought and a fat tip in mind, he allowed a whimper to release his mouth and smirked inside at the off guard look of surprise on the other’s face. “Please~~” He gripped the front of Hoseok’s shirt and whimpered again, his mind celebrating victory at the flustered look on the man’s face.

It seemed Hoseok couldn’t get him out of there fast enough. And once they were in the car, Hoseok held him in his lap as he started the ignition. Yoongi went to work unbuttoning his shirt and pants, although they only got a few buttons done with the shirt. It was enough though because all he wanted to do was to have something to do with his mouth. The pants at the company were designed to be easy-off, so there were no issues getting Hoseok into him. They got to the company before the 45 minutes were up (thanks to Hoseok’s speeding reaction at Yoongi’s movements), and continued till they both orgasmed at the end. Yoongi almost felt bad for getting some on Hoseok’s shirt and pants, but he couldn’t apologize for fear of being late for his next appointment.

However, the busy meeting sparked something: Yoongi was reminded how great the sex with Hoseok was. And although he didn’t know it, Hoseok was reminded how great the sex with Yoongi was.


	9. First Cheat

The next week flew by without a hitch. Yoongi’s schedule was absolutely packed, morning till night with appointments from all of his usual clients and a few new ones. But there wasn’t another one from Hoseok. Yoongi wasn’t sure if he should be happy or let down. Besides that, everything was normal. The only thing that was bugging him was something.. a bit more confusing.

Each time a client touched him, bugs and millipedes crawled over his skin. It felt horrible and disgusting, but he couldn’t understand why. He’d been doing this job for years and it hadn’t happened before. Clients that he usually looked forward to were falling beneath the mark. It was kind of sad to watch, actually. Maybe they were having a bad week.

The next Sunday, his week’s schedule was sent out to him. It would be another busy week, not only for him either. Clients all over the company seemed to be extra horny this past and this coming week. That would just mean extra dough all around. It didn’t help that the holidays were right around the corner, at least they felt like they were, even if they were still a few months away.

That didn’t matter though, because he had an appointment that night he couldn’t be late for. Sunday appointments were always a big deal for the company, the exact reason why, though, was a mystery. Maybe the boss was religious, so he saw those having sex on Sunday as the really nasty ones. Though Yoongi’s past experience with the boss threw that thought out the window.

The meeting tonight was supposed to be at 8 o'clock sharp. Yoongi was already waiting in front of the address he’d been told wearing a baggy black sweater and skinny black jeans, definitely the warmest outfit he’d been provided that week. He had no idea who the client was, although as the minutes ticked off towards 8:10, he began to wish he’d asked.

When the clock hit 8:23, Yoongi went inside the cafe and ordered himself a large coffee, grabbing a handful of sugar packets. He didn’t sit inside the cafe but sat outside at one of the cute iron tables they had for customers. He’d been up all day because of an early appointment, and a late one last night meant he didn’t get much sleep the night before. In two minutes, he was halfway done with the drink. As he was finished, a man sat across from him and made him thankful he’d swallowed the last of the drink, or else he would’ve spat it out at Hoseok’s sudden appearance.

The other laughed at his face. “What’s with the face, Yoongi? Didn’t expect me?” His voice took on the usual condescending tone, but it made Yoongi relax a little rather than rile him up like the last time.

He smirked at the other. “Don’t act like I would be expecting you. I don’t know which clients I’m meeting unless I ask my makeup artist.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at Yoongi as he shifted his position in the wrought iron chairs, and Yoongi took the opportunity to look over the other. Every other time he’s met with Hoseok, he’d been wearing a suit, but today he was wearing casual clothes: distressed skinny jeans, white shirt with colorful denim and red jacket, and, with the other’s leg propped up by his knee, he could see red and black shoes, maybe basketball but he wasn’t that familiar with those brands. His redder brown hair was styled down, but he looked good with it.

He was so busy checking the other out that he hadn’t heard him speak. Yoongi looked up with a slight flush on his face, glad that the night didn’t offer much light to see it. “I’m sorry, what’d you say?”

“It’s okay, I can be very distracting.” Hoseok smirked at him, and Yoongi felt his face get hot again. “I asked if you had your own makeup artist, and if they were a worker at your company.”

Yoongi nodded, playing with his empty coffee cup absentmindedly. “Minki isn’t my personal makeup artist but he’s my favorite, so I made sure he’s the only one who ever does my makeup. He has like one assistant at the company, but he prefers to do everything himself. He was an escort, but not anymore. And yes, Minki is Jonghyun’s boyfriend.” The look on Hoseok’s face made him feel he should add that last bit.

“This is the same Minki you and your friend were talking about at the club, correct?”

Yoongi looked up at him at those words, eyes wide as confusion slid onto his face. “We did? Why were we talking about Minki at the club?”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow as well. “How can you not remember? You weren’t that drunk when we were talking.” A shrug from the escort dismissed the question and caused the rich man to sigh. “The way he was brought up was when you mentioned the company record for the longest session, which belonged to Minki and Jonghyun. I’m assuming that was when he was still an escort?”

Yoongi scratched his scalp as he nodded his head, eyes squinted in thought. “And who brought up the record?”

“Seokjin. Something about ‘coming out’.”

Yoongi giggled a little despite himself. “That’s not what that means but I appreciate you trying. It’s Seokjin’s code for fucking.” He laughed at the other’s almost horrified face. “It’s not that weird once you’ve lived with him as long as I have.”

“How long have you lived with him?”

Yoongi was about to answer but stopped just short. He raised an eyebrow cautiously. “Why are you asking me about my personal life, Jung? Didn’t you make this appointment to get something out of me?” His voice sounded as nonchalant as it could be, with the past week of working getting him back into the groove of covering his emotions, but inside he ached.

“By get something you mean have sex?” Hoseok spoke like he usually did, like he didn’t care. But he almost sounded offended. Yoongi didn’t answer. “If I said I just wanted to see you, what would you think?”

Yoongi’s eyes flicked towards the others, only meaning for a glance, but Hoseok caught and held his gaze intensely. Like he was reading him. He gulped back to clear the sudden thickness in his throat, but it didn’t fully leave, so when he spoke, his voice came out softer than intended. “I’d think you were lying to make me feel better. But that doesn’t make sense, because you shouldn’t care how someone like me feels. So I’d say you were lying to further the game.”

The silence that settled was uncomfortable, the eye contact only unnerving him further. Even when Hoseok stood from his seat, he held Yoongi’s eyes in a trap. He moved from the chair across to the chair next to him, his arm resting on the table next to his own. “Why would I be playing a game with you?”

Yoongi’s looked down at his hand next to Hoseok’s tanner one. He felt more naked now in front of those black eyes than he ever had in his career, even each time he’d been in the boss’ office. “What’d I tell you about personal questions?” His voice came out almost broken, and he hated himself for it.

There was a hand on his chin lifting his head. His eyes met Hoseok’s again. He was so much closer than he remembered him to be. “Yoongi.” His voice was way too quiet. And really deep. “I have less than an hour and a half left on my time, but I’d rather take the time to learn about you. Whether that be your mind or body.”

Yoongi gulped, fear inexplicably running down his body and making his body shake. “Hoseok- let go of me please…” The man raised an eyebrow and released his chin, Yoongi taking a deep breath after. “Do me a favor and never, ever, do that again.”

Hoseok looked surprised. “Is that what you want-”

“Goddamnit, Hoseok, it’s not about what I want! It isn’t supposed to be!” Yoongi stood as he yelled. The outburst was a shock to the both of them, but Yoongi was too shaken to stop. “You pay me to do whatever the fuck you want! It’s not about me! This whole system is supposed to be about the clients! So stop asking questions and stop trying to talk to me! All that my job description says is I’m supposed to make the client happy, and it has never been the other way around!”

Despite Yoongi’s shaky breathing, there was only silence. Hoseok didn’t look surprised anymore. He only had a kind of neutral expression, with his lips downturned into a frown. Yoongi sat back down, embarrassed about the outburst but not really feeling sorry for what he said.

“So I make you happy.”

Yoongi looked up at the other, eyes wide in shock but it soon turned to annoyance. “That’s seriously the only thing you heard?”

The other shook his head, a small smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eye. “No I heard everything, but that’s the only thing I care about at the moment. Now-” he leaned forward on his elbows. “Let’s get to my house and have sex in my bed again. I think I prefer you there over any other place.”

Yoongi’s face flushed a little, but he was smiling seductively at the other. “What’re you waiting for, Jung? An invitation?”

-

Sex with Hoseok was the best he’d ever had.

Yoongi lay wrapped in the silk and bamboo infused sheets, too hot to be bare and too cold to be covered. He wasn’t asleep, but his body felt exhausted. He hadn’t been drinking enough Gatorade recently or eating very well for that matter. Maybe his body was finally forcing him to rest. He didn’t even know where Hoseok was. He could be lying next to him and not know. But back to the sex.

God, it was always so good.

Hoseok held him firm enough to leave baby bruises but never pain, left makes dark enough to mean something but faint enough they wouldn’t stain his body. And Yoongi felt exhausted and satisfied at the same time. A hand ghosted over his side, fingertips brushing the outlines of his curves. He shivered, and a soft voice whispered close to him.

“Sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

He cracked an eye open and saw Hoseok beside him, naked and glowing. He still looked so handsome and sexy, even sweating and still catching his breath. Yoongi smiled softly and turned over more to face him. “It’s fine, I should get up anyway. Don’t want to get in trouble again.”

Hoseok frowned softly and shook his head, a hand brushing hair out of the escort’s face. “He won’t do it again.”

“You can’t control that, Hoseok.” He sighed softly, still not moving. His body really had given up.

Hoseok shook his head. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t. I promise that.”

Yoongi shook his head and willed his body to move and sit up, but it wouldn’t budge. He’d pushed himself too hard. “Don’t make that promise, Hoseok. You can’t keep it.” He tried to make his voice sound stern, but it came out only tired.

Hoseok leaned forward, kissing Yoongi. He was too tired to pull away, not that he wanted to anyway. His lips were soft like he used a lot of chapstick and he kissed him with only emotion, not lust. When he pulled away, Yoongi was silent. “I’m making this promise to you. I’ll take care of it.”

“No offense Hoseok, but my boss is probably way richer than you, and most likely way more powerful. You can’t do much.” Yoongi smiled sadly, not wanting to give up yet. “If you want to sue, he has us sleep with lawyers regularly as payment for keeping him untouchable. If you want to bribe him, he doesn’t need the money.”

Hoseok kissed Yoongi’s forehead, the soft lips brushing his skin and his fingertips brushed through his hair. If he wasn’t being so sweet, it’d probably feel way more annoying than it actually was. “Don’t worry Yoongi, I’ll take care of it. You can rest now.”

Yoongi wanted to protest, but the gentle hands in his hair pulled him down into the bed. His eyes fluttered a little before closing, his body curling up slightly into Hoseok. There was a weight on his arm, and suddenly his head was in what could only be Hoseok’s chest. And he was so tired from the past week, he couldn’t even say anything as thanks before falling asleep to the sound of Hoseok’s breathing.


	10. First Breakdown

Yoongi had another wet dream. Another Hoseok wet dream. And it was.. hot. He was hard when he woke up, painfully so. Just thinking about it sent an aggravating throb through his crotch. There wasn’t even a pretense to the dream either, and it wasn’t a memory. They did.. things.. things they hadn’t done in the physical, but things Yoongi supposed he wouldn’t mind doing.

When he opened his eyes, however, he didn’t recognize the room. It was large, narrow, with a large window across one wall with open blinds sending streaks of light across the huge California King size bed he was on. This was something he recognized: Hoseok’s bed.

And it was morning.

Panic settled inside his stomach. He was going to be in so much shit. Yoongi sat up, looking around to see his clothes on the floor. He looked at himself. Naked. Great. Memories from last night moved into his mind, and suddenly he was thankful he’d asked for this day off. But he wasn’t tired anymore. He crawled across the bed to get to his pants and pulled his phone out, reading the time at a good 2:34 in the afternoon. Another great.

He looked around, half sad that Hoseok wasn’t there. The bed next to him was cold, but he wasn’t sure why he was sad. There was noise coming from the en-suite, so he must be in there. Yoongi stood from the bed and approached the door, pressing his ear against the wood and freezing. Either he was hallucinating, or that was moaning on the other side of the door.

Carefully, he turned the door handle and opened the door to a condensated room. “Hoseok?” The sounds stopped, and the glass shower door slid open, Hoseok’s head popping forward even though when the door opened his whole body was exposed.

“Oh, you’re awake? I’ll be out in a minute.” He slid the door shut, but Yoongi didn’t leave the room. He stood forward and closed the bathroom door behind him. He walked across the bathroom, looking at everything. The wall length mirror was slightly fogged up, beads of condensation sliding down the glass, but no less breathtaking. The marble countertops were gorgeous with very few products on top. A stand-alone jacuzzi tub at the side opposite the countertops, and the shower at the end. The glass was translucent and marble, but he could still see Hoseok through it. And Hoseok could probably see him.

He slid the door open, Hoseok eyeing him curiously. “Do you need help with something?” Yoongi couldn’t help but smile as he asked, looking at the other with a knowing look.

Hoseok chuckled and reached forward, stroking Yoongi’s cheek. “Why do I get the feeling you know my answer?”

Yoongi smiled and stepped into the shower in front of Hoseok, sliding the door shut behind him. “Why do I get the feeling you already knew that?” He adjusted the shower settings from cold to warm and giggled. “Why were you jerking yourself off as you took a cold shower? I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Hoseok smiled softly and held the other’s face between his hands. “You heard me?”

Yoongi giggled again, feeling extremely childish suddenly. “Not to be rude, but you’re pretty fucking loud when you’re getting off.”

Hoseok laughed loudly and kissed Yoongi’s forehead. “Please stop looking so cute and having such vile things coming out of your mouth at the same time.”

Yoongi giggled again and kissed Hoseok’s cheek. “Can I help, already?” A nod from the taller was all he needed to crouch down onto his knees. Gingerly, he gripped Hoseok between his hands and slowly began drag his tongue along the length. Any other time, he would’ve just sucked, but he was already on a selfish streak, so why end it now?

Hoseok seemed to be enjoying it either way.

It only took a few minutes before Hoseok came, and Yoongi swallowed it out of habit, licking up the rest with kitten licks. Hoseok smiled down at him and helped him stand. Then he washed Yoongi’s hair, and Yoongi washed his. It was fun, joking around and making out in the shower. It was nice. Hoseok got out first to get Yoongi a towel, and it was a fluffy one at that.

Hoseok left to go make breakfast, and Yoongi was left to his own devices.

He got dressed and responded to texts he’d received in the past 12 hours. It wasn’t until then that he was hit with what he was doing. What was he doing? Why was he spending the night at a clients house, showering with him, eating his breakfast, providing services without payment.. why was he feeling so good about it? Why was it only Hoseok?

Is there a term for a friend you fuck? Hoseok was so kind, but they knew less than jack shit about each other. They weren’t friends, they weren’t even acquaintances. So why was Hoseok so nice in the first place? Why was this so fucking confusing..

Yoongi could feel his face getting progressively hotter as the thoughts mulled around in his head, and he could feel tears pinprick behind his eyes. He allowed his body to drop to the floor, his head too stuffed to notice anything else. His brain was filled to the brim with his confusion and self-hatred for feeling it in the first place, and it was making him dizzy.

He couldn’t register Hoseok running towards him or calling his name. He couldn’t feel his body being shaken, just the pain it caused inside his skull. And he certainly couldn’t feel his body being carried to the bed. He felt like he was aware everything that was happening, but his mind had shut down after a major glitch.

Yoongi came to a few minutes later. There was a cold rag on his forehead, and a weight on the bed next to his body. His body felt ten times more exhausted. He opened his eyes, and the room was darker. The blinds had been drawn, but it did little to soothe his headache.

“Yoongi, are you okay?” Hoseok turned the other’s face towards him, and the escort met his eyes. The rich man was dressed now, thankfully, but his face was a mask of worry.

Yoongi tried to nod, but winced. “Fine… I’m fine.” Hoseok helped him sit up on the bed, setting up a pillow behind him to lean on. “I swear I’m fine, Jung.”

“Have you been eating recently?”

Yoongi shook his head, too groggy to pretend any longer. “Busy schedule. Going from appointment to appointment, no breaks.” Hoseok’s eyes furrowed in worry, and the escort rolled his eyes. “Jung, don’t do that. It’s annoying.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t act like that, like you’re worried when you have no reason to be.” Hoseok was about to defend himself, but Yoongi shut him up with a look. “I mean it. I’m nothing to you, so don’t pretend I am.”

“Yoongi, I do care about you and your well being-”

“You have no reason to, Hoseok.” The lack of emotion in his voice startled even him. “Why do you even want me to be healthy anyway? So your fuck buddy won’t die on your watch?”

Hoseok frowned at him, but Yoongi wasn’t looking. He was keeping his eyes forward, hoping to stand but not able to move. “Yoongi, why do you do that?”

“Why do I do what, exactly, Jung?”

“Why do you look like you’re happy and then turn into some moody, self-hating, traumatized young adult the next second.” Yoongi froze at the words, not being able to tear his gaze off the far wall. “Last night, you were funny, and then you got angry. In the shower, you were cute, and now you’re spewing the same shit. What is with you and treating yourself like an object?”

Yoongi looked over at a Hoseok with an eyebrow raised. “In this line of work, I’m expected to be an object. I can’t have feelings, I can’t be happy. People pay me to use me, Hoseok. I’m no better than a massage chair at the mall. In fact, I’m worse, because I’m more expensive.”

Hoseok scoffed. “I hate to break it to you, Yoongi, but you’re a fucking human being. Not a massage chair. Stop getting mad that you’re not.” He moved to stand up from the bed, but Yoongi grabbed his wrist just long enough to stop him, letting go immediately after.

He wasn’t entirely sure if Hoseok would want any physical contact at the moment.

“Hoseok, you have to understand… I have never felt more confused in my entire career.” He paused until Hoseok sat back on the bed. “You have literally turned my world upside down, total 180, and how did you do that? Because you’re nice and treat me like a person? Why is it that that’s what makes me so confused? It’s sad that I’m so used to being an object, that when I’m not treated like one, it’s confusing. And then I get mad thinking ‘why would it make you confused, don’t think about it.’ But it’s still so confusing and even you..” his words were tumbling out of his mouth too fast to be coherent enough, but the feeling was there. “You and I are absolutely nothing but it feels like we are sometimes and then I catch myself and I hate myself for thinking we’re something because we aren’t and can’t be ever-”

He cut off his rambling when Hoseok touched his cheek. He hadn’t realized the tears falling down his cheeks were real, or that he was breathing a little erratically. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath, but when he tried to exhale, a sob came instead. His body was trembling too, and he could only imagine the worried look on Hoseok’s face that made his stomach twist. He hated that look…

Hoseok’s voice brought him back to the real world, if only with a more romantic sentence. “No wonder you passed out.” Yoongi looked at him curiously through the corner of his eye. “Mainly you’re malnourished and sleep deprived, but that might have made your brain go haywire.”

Yoongi scoffed slightly with a small smile on his lips. “What are you, a doctor?”

Hoseok smiled softly at the other and brushed the hair from his forehead. “Why do you think we aren’t something? Your friends have special relations with their clients, so why can’t we?”

He thought about it for a minute. “There’s no reason we can’t..” his voice trailed off quietly, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

Hoseok reached forward and held Yoongi’s cheek, smiling softly. “Don’t worry about all this stuff anymore, just do your job as you always have.” Yoongi nodded, eyes downcast so he wouldn’t have to meet the other’s eyes. “I made lunch, so if you want me to bring it for you, I can.” Yoongi shook his head, and Hoseok got up from the bed. “Come when you’re ready.”

Yoongi nodded again, waiting until Hoseok was gone to pull his knees to his chest. He felt like such a goddamned idiot. Seokjin felt happy each time he had an appointment with Namjoon, and certainly enjoyed those the most. Minki had always favored Jonghyun when he was an escort. Hell, he couldn’t think of a single escort he knew that didn’t have that one special client they always looked forward to. It was such an unspoken thing among them that he didn’t even think about it.

After a few minutes, he took his phone out and looked over his schedule. There was an event tomorrow morning, another brunch meeting apparently. He pocketed his phone and walked to the kitchen, not helping the small smile that grew on his lips when he saw Hoseok cooking. A tired one, but a smile. He took a seat at the bar; where he sat on the first day, he noted. Hoseok set a plate in front of him with a sandwich and.. stew?

Yoongi looked up curiously, a small smirk in his eye. “Stew isn’t a very lunch-y food.”

“You need the nutrients.” He said it dismissively, but he looked happy. And it wasn’t half bad. And Yoongi was starving. So basically, he finished his plate in two minutes and asked for seconds and thirds of the stew. Hoseok only looked on with the same small happy smile.

“I have another brunch meeting tomorrow, and I’ve reserved you to be my escort. It’s with my business partner in China.” Yoongi nodded and continued eating, realizing as an afterthought that the meeting on his calendar was for him.

He shifted in his seat to grab his phone and felt a mass in his other pocket. With an eyebrow raised, he pulled a wad of cash out of his back pocket. He’d completely forgotten about the tip. “Why do you hide your tips in my pockets?”

Hoseok used a fork to take a chunk of beef from the other’s plate. “It ruins the mood.”

It was a simple answer, but Yoongi agreed. Handing over money always did ruin the mood. And it was always awkward unless the client was used to it.

Yoongi cleared his throat and pocketed the money again. “I’d better get moving, my roommate is probably going to kill me. But..” he paused, trying to find the words he wanted. What did he even want? Hoseok looked at him expectantly though, so he had to finish the sentence somehow. “Thank you, for last night. And this morning. It was.. fun.”

Hoseok smiled softly at him. “Anytime, Yoongi.”


	11. First Hammer

The next day, Yoongi got to the company an hour early again. He’d been good about arriving on time this past week, to the point he started panicking when he was only twenty minutes early. It was good conditioning, but it didn’t sound very pleasant in those words.

Minki was doing his makeup as per usual, but he seemed distracted. “Minki, is something wrong?”

The artist sighed, blending the contour out. “Just a visit from an old client.”

Yoongi frowned. “Is he messing with you? If he is, I’ll kill him for you.” The other smiled, and Yoongi smiled back. “I’m serious though, send Jonghyun on him.”

Minki shook his head and styled the escort’s hair, keeping in mind the casual event. “On another note, guess what I found out. You and Jun are having the same brunch meeting today.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, the name ringing a bell but not registering a face. “Come again?”

“Junhui, the guy who’s registered under Chinese fetish? He has a brunch meeting today with the exact same qualifications. You should walk to the meeting place together.”

The name clicked, and he gasped. “Wait, the one who was, like, best friends with Luhan before he left?” A nod from Minki left him with wide eyes. “Wow. That’s weird… I know like nothing about him.” He laughed a little and the artist finished his makeup.

“Anywhore, walk with him to the cafe. You could get to know him and shit; you may have lots in common!”

Yoongi snickered at the other. “You sound like a mother, y'know. Practicing?”

Minki practically threw him out of the styling department with a face as red as a tomato.

-

Junhui lived in the residential apartments at the top of the building. He had to because of some landlord who apparently evicted him after his girlfriend found out he’d scheduled an appointment. It may not have been his fault, but with the eviction, he couldn’t find an apartment. Yoongi asked around and was told Junhui lived in room 307, so that’s where he knocked a few minutes later.

Junhui opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the other. Yoongi could tell just from that look that he was a sassy son of a bitch inside. “Who are you, exactly?”

“Someone you obviously don’t know is your senior.” Yoongi snorted at the flush rising on the man’s face. “Ignoring that, Minki said our appointments were for the same meeting and we should walk together.” The other nodded and held the door open, inviting Yoongi inside and shutting it once he was.

Yoongi had been in some of the apartments before, but they’d always felt small. This one was actually kind of decent. Open floor plan, nice furniture, and the kitchen looked updated. Maybe they got better as you got to the higher levels. He looked at Jun to compliment him, but the other looked uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to leave, Junhui? We should get going soon either way..” He said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

The other shook his head, smiling shyly. “That clock is a few minutes fast, don’t worry. And just call me, Jun. Don’t feel bad you mispronounced my name; almost everyone I know here can’t pronounce my name right.” He started moving around the living room and picking up different pieces of clothing.

Yoongi smiled and eyed the place again, noticing the beautiful street view. “How is your room so much better than the others? Got a trick up your sleeve?”

“Just a rich boyfriend and a.. special relationship with the boss.” He winked dramatically and deposited the clothes in a dirty clothes bin. “He favors me. To be honest, I think he’s got some kind of Chinese fetish.”

Yoongi fake shuddered and smiled. “Yeah, no, he’s pretty messed up, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

The left the building giggling over the dumbest things. Minki was right, they did have a lot in common. Apparently, Jun was from a company division in China before he transferred here to be in a more closed off, special category of escort. It’s kind of weird that there was a Chinese fetish at a Korean based company. According to the other, there was a Korean division at the one in China.

It was a fairly long walk to the cafe, and Yoongi felt thankful to Bam for styling them in their loose button-ups. Even though it was windy, the sun was out and glaring at everyone. Combined with the walking, the wind was the only thing keeping them from sweating.

By the time they arrived at the cafe, the two escorts were play-fighting over their answers in Fuck, Marry, Kill (Jun chose to kill Justin Timberlake, and Yoongi was not having it). They were on time, but their clients were already waiting. Jin ran ahead and practically tackled the man next to Hoseok, while Yoongi just walked up next to him.

Jun smiled at Yoongi. “This is the man I told you about, Gi: Xu Minghao.” Yoongi smiled and nodded at the man, receiving a small smile in return. Jun was just a tad taller, but much skinnier and leaner. Not to say the man was buff, just buffer than Jun.

“You were right, he is cute. He obviously makes you happy considering the way you’re clinging to him like a spider monkey.” Yoongi cackled softly at the flush rising on Jun’s face. He leaned in a little and whispered in his ear something the other two couldn’t hear, but the way Jun hit him afterward with a red face, they could only assume it was dirty.

Hoseok and Minghao discussed business, and Jun and Yoongi spent more time talking and getting to know each other. They were on opposite sides of the table, sitting next to their clients and obviously acting how they’re supposed to, but Yoongi could see the look in Jun’s eye whenever Minghao touched him. They lit up, and the smile on his face was always warm. Minghao’s was too. His hand never rested on the other one’s thigh like Hoseok’s did. It only stayed on his shoulder, holding the other one close.

It wasn’t fake.

But he supposed his relationship with Hoseok wasn’t entirely fake either.

After the meal, Yoongi called Jun aside to talk to him about it. “Jun, you like him don’t you?”

“What do you mean, Gi?” His confused tone of voice meant Jun clearly didn’t have any idea what was going on.

“You like Minghao. Like, like like him.”

Jun’s face paled a little and he cleared his throat, hands clasping behind his back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yoongi.” Ooh, a drop of the nickname. I’m right.

Yoongi smiled softly. “C'mon, Jun, I see the way you look at him.. and the way he looks at you.” Jun looked away, another flush rising on his cheeks. “I can see things like that. But I won’t tell anyone as long as you keep careful.”

“What do you mean?” His eyes looked scared and his voice shook, but his posture didn’t change. Practice.

Yoongi nodded towards Hoseok, Jun’s eyes following the movement. “On my first meeting with him, I slept afterward and I left late. I got in big trouble with the boss. I don’t want you to, too. So be careful and don’t let anyone else know. Does anyone else know?” Jun paused then slowly nodded, and Yoongi’s heart fell. “Who did you tell?”

Jun was silent for a while. Minghao looked in their direction with a worried expression, probably wondering why Jun looked so distraught, but when he gave him a small smile, he returned to the conversation with Hoseok. It seemed to give him the last push as he faced Yoongi again. “Boo Seungkwan.” The elder raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the name again, although it sounded familiar just as Jun’s had just a few hours ago. “He’s at our company too, just a room over from me. He’s always with that CEO Hansol; he’s his favorite client. But.. Boo caught Minghao leaving my room, and I couldn’t really deny it…”

Yoongi was in so much shock he almost slapped the other. “You sleep with him, in your company apartment? Right under the boss’s office?!” Hoseok and Minghao turned around again, but Yoongi only quieted his voice slightly. “Jun, that’s about as risky as you can get! You cannot do that anymore!”

“I’m sorry, but could you please stop yelling at him?”

Yoongi turned and glared at Minghao, feeling anger bubbling in his stomach. “You- You cannot sneak into his room anymore unless you want him hurt!”

Minghao looked mad enough to kill. “Is that a threat?” He pulled Jun close to him, protectively, oh but if only he knew..

Hoseok’s hand was on his should, and most of his anger evaporated. Most. “Not a threat from me. Unless you want him spread on the bosses table screaming for help, you won't do it again.” He only caught a glimpse of Minghao’s shocked face and Jun’s tears as he turned and walked away, Hoseok following him at a few paces behind.

-

It felt like they always ended up having sex. Always on Hoseok’s bed too. That was Yoongi’s favorite place to have sex, he decided. The silk sheets felt so cool on his burning skin, and the comforter was fluffy and light. He loved the sex with Hoseok either way, but his bedroom made it all the more magical.

Sex? Magical? He laughed at himself. When did I get so corny?

They had finished not too long ago, but Yoongi hadn’t gotten up. He loved Hoseok’s bed. He curled up into the sheets and exhaled happily. Hoseok went to make food for him, even though they just ate. He was really concerned with Yoongi’s health for some weird reason, and since he hadn’t eaten much the past week, he was adamant about making Yoongi eat.

Kind of cute, but Yoongi was a tad concerned he’d get fat.

He’d also kind of hoped that Hoseok would have laid with him like last time.

Yoongi giggled into the pillow and slapped himself playfully. What was going on inside his mind? It was filled with thoughts of Hoseok’s hands and arms and hair and smile and-

He stopped before he could get carried away. At times like this, he felt guilty he was so happy to be with Hoseok if for only an hour or so. But right now, his happiness was so far above his guilt, he couldn’t feel it. Maybe it was because of their conversation yesterday, but he felt so much happier to be with Him.

Okay, that morning he’d been distracted. Actually, he felt like shit for doing that to Jun. He should’ve kept his nose out of their business. His phone was on the nightstand (because for once, they weren’t in a huge rush to get each other’s clothes off), so he reached over and clicked on the new contact added an hour ago: Junhui~

Yoongi dialed the number, and it rang a few times. For a long time actually, he was worried he wouldn’t pick up. But it stopped just before the last ring ended, and when Jun spoke, he sounded out of breath. “Yoongi! I’m so sorry for this morning! And for how Minghao acted, and he feels like shit! Like, huge shit and he’s really sorry, but he’s too proud to tell you, so I’m apologizing for him, but he does mean it, I promise-”

“Jun, please calm down!” He laughed into the phone, and he heard soft giggles coming from the other side. “I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn’t want to have to say it, but I got really scared for you when you told me about what you were doing. You’re not back at your apartment, are you? Don’t be shocked, because I can totally tell Minghao is with you and you’re fucking.”

There was a sound of protest on the other end, but then a laugh that definitely wasn’t Jun’s. “Creepy! Anyway, no, we’re at Ming’s house. He won’t be coming back to my apartment. I promise, Hyung!”

The sudden honorific made Yoongi laugh. He heard Hoseok walking into the bedroom, but he wasn’t finished talking. “You don’t have to call me Hyung, no one does.”

“But you’re, like, way older than me!”

Yoongi laughed again, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Hoseok smiled. He felt a hand in his hair and smiled at the other. “Hey, only by five years. It’s not that bad. I’m older than your boyfriend, too, y'know.” A gasp from the other was expected but not that kind of gasp. He laughed. “Oh, okay Minghao, I see how it is. Want your bottom back? Take him.” He hung up with a laugh, head falling into Hoseok’s chest, which was easy since he was sitting on the bed and the other was standing.

He looked up at Hoseok through his bangs, smiling at the fingers moving through his hair. “Something you wanna ask, Jung?”

A nod, and a smile. “Food is done. Ready to eat, Yoongi?”

There was a flutter in his chest as he nodded, and he felt almost nauseated when he turned his head to kiss Hoseok’s pectoral. It was so scary, yet exhilarating. It made Yoongi want to spend the rest of his life in that moment. If you asked him, he’d say you were crazy. But he’d know you were right.


	12. First Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

A few days later he got a text from Hoseok.

It was the Thursday after his brunch meeting with Hoseok, and Yoongi was overloaded with events and appointments. He had a three-hour break that day though, so he was at his apartment drinking Gatorade and eating a sandwich. Hoseok kept bothering him to eat, so he did. They texted almost constantly, except if they had meetings, about the most random shit. It wasn’t the fact that it was a text that was weird, but what the text was.

This text was a booty call.

Like a full-blown dick pic accompanied by the plain message “Come Over.”

Normally, Yoongi wouldn’t have listened to it, he would’ve thought “oh hell no, no bastard tells me what to do.” But.. he wasn’t the normal Yoongi when it came to Hoseok. It was quite the opposite actually. His body felt hot, and he really wanted to be there right now.

Are you at your house?

The reply was almost instantaneous. No, office.

Address?

Online.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at that, but the short replies meant…

He slapped himself and looked up the address of Hoseok’s office building while getting dressed in a more presentable outfit other than his sweats and a baggy T-shirt. But he didn’t have many fancy clothes, and he didn’t really have time to waste. So he said fuck it and wore black ripped skinny jeans and a loose dark gray tank top. He decorated his wrists with his favorite colorful bracelets and swung his bag over his shoulder, and was out the door less than five minutes after getting the text.

As he walked into the richer part of downtown Seoul, many people recognized him and eyed him up and down. Some whistled at him, others harassed him. He wished he’d grabbed his earbuds in his rush. When he walked into Hoseok’s building, security stopped him in the lobby with a shove. “Get lost, people like you can’t be in here.”

Yoongi huffed and looked at the guard. “I’m here to see Jung Hoseok, so please move.”

He tried to push past the man, but he shoved him back a few paces. Now people were watching. Great. “You can’t be in here.”

Yoongi glared a little at the guard and pulled his phone out, dialing Hoseok's number and holding the thin phone up to his ear. He picked up on the first ring. “Yeah, Jung, give me clearance to get in because this oaf of a guard won’t let me through.” A pause accompanied by inaudible ramblings on the other side of the phone. “His name?” He looked at the guard’s name tag. “His tag says Dickhead- I mean, Richard.” He smirked at the guard and hung up.

Seconds later, the walkie-talkie on his belt buzzed with an order to let him through. Yoongi passed him with a wink and moved straight to the elevators, ignoring the stares he knew he was getting but making sure to move his hips just a touch more.

He wasn’t entirely sure what floor Hoseok’s office was on, but he could only assume it was the top floor, like in every movie ever. And the building was so tall, it took two minutes or so to finally arrive. Then there was the secretary.

Yoongi was very annoyed at all these security measures. He walked up to the desk and smiled at the girl who was wearing a slip dress that was so not appropriate for work. “Hello, I’m here to see Mr. Jung.”

She lifted her eyes off her computer screen and looked Yoongi up and down. “You don’t have an appointment.” She had one of those fake smiles on her face, but she was terrible at hiding her smirk.

His pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance,“Do I need to call him every time I need to get past these idiots?” Yoongi cocked his head at the woman and smiled his best condescending smile, her own dropping off her face. “Why don’t you buzz him and tell him Min Yoongi is here, you bitch?”

She scoffed and pressed a button on the communications console on her desk. “Mr. Jung, someone named Min Yoongi is here to see you.” She smiled at Yoongi triumphantly as she spoke, thinking she knew how this was going to end.

There was a crackle from the console, then Hoseok’s voice. “Let him in, Mina.”

The smile fell off her face quickly, and she blubbered silently for a second or two before clicking another button. A click sounded as the office door unlocked, so Yoongi let himself in with a wave at the girl.

Hoseok was sitting at his desk, typing busily. He looked up when Yoongi walked in and smiled almost seductively. “Lock the door behind you, I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Yoongi smiled and did as was asked before walking up to the desk. “Your secretary is a slut, Jung. You should be careful around her.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it.” The smile on his face brought one to Yoongi’s. “I hope you weren’t busy when you got my text.”

He shook his head and sat on the desk edge, curiously eying Hoseok’s computer screen even though he didn’t understand what it was talking about. “I have the next hour and a half before I have to get to the company. I have to accompany some hotshot model or something to an event.” He waved his hand, dismissing it, and Hoseok’s hand moved to rest on his thigh. “Back to Mina the Slut back there, you haven’t slept with her, right?”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at the question. “Why do you ask?”

The escort moved his shoulders up in a shrug, looking out the window now to enjoy the view of Seoul. It could rival that of Beijing’s. “If you had recently then her actions are understandable. If not, she’s pathetic. Well, more so.”

The other’s laugh made Yoongi’s heart race. "I slept with her when she first became my secretary. Late night, a little whiskey, not a good idea. She hasn’t given up yet though.”

Yoongi moved his eyes to meet Hoseok’s, forgetting that the other could hold his gaze like that. Had it always been this intense? He couldn’t remember suddenly. “Well… I just wanted to make sure..” He hated how unconfident his voice was now.

The hand on his thigh moved up, a little closer to his crotch, and moved just so his finger was between his legs. There was a slight pressure on the skin, and Yoongi shuddered. “You’re jealous, Yoongi, aren’t you?”

Yoongi shook his head, his eyes fluttering as he tried to keep his composure. Hoseok’s hand was squeezing his thigh now, and god, had his hands always been that big? Or had his thighs always been that small?

Hoseok stood from his desk chair and pulled the escort sideways across the desk to be directly in front of him, and Yoongi could see the smirk on his face as he pushed his legs apart. “You are, though. You looked so upset when I said I slept with her. Your eyes got so sad..” His lips brushed the other’s cheek, and Yoongi turned his head to provide better access. “Don’t worry. Out of everyone I’ve slept with, I’ve chosen you as my favorite. I told you why, don’t you remember?”

Yoongi did remember, and he felt his face get hot at the embarrassing memory. That and Hoseok’s hands had made their way under his tank top. “H-Hoseok, your secretary..”

“She won’t hear, the walls are soundproofed for meetings. Be as loud as you want.” Yoongi whined softly at the unnaturally hot hands pressing against his stomach. One moved down to hold his hip, but the other reached his chest. Hoseok was kissing his neck, if you could call it kissing with how much tongue was involved, and then Yoongi was panting, out of breath immediately. A finger touched his nipple, and he whimpered into the other’s ear.

He moved his legs around Hoseok’s waist, pulling him forward and feeling the bulge against his crotch. “Hoseok~ give~” He felt Hoseok smirk against his neck, and he moved away just enough for Yoongi to unbuckle the other’s jeans.

He realized he actually kind of liked begging.

Yoongi pushed himself off the desk and crouched on the ground, pulling Hoseok’s underwear and pants down just enough to expose him, and that’s all it took before Yoongi began to take care of the other. “After this can you fuck me? Please?” Even with his mouth full, he managed to get out the question, and when Hoseok nodded, he felt revitalized to do a good job.

It didn’t take much honestly. Hoseok was already pushed to the edge enough. But even after he came, he was still hard. Yoongi was too happy nuzzling his crotch to notice immediately. Hoseok guided him to stand, cupped his face, and kissed him. God, it made his heart beat in his chest like a jackhammer.

He felt his body be pushed back onto the desk, the other bending over him to kiss him. His kisses were always so wet and demanding, but they were hardly ever as lustful as this one was. This kiss was on some serious drugs. Yoongi’s head felt like it would explode as Hoseok’s hands lifted his shirt to his chest and pulled his skinnies down.

He whimpered when he felt subtle touches on his inner thigh. “Hoseok..” The kissing moved down his neck and skipped over the fabric of his shirt to his nipple, sucking on the bud infuriatingly softly. “Not there.. Please Hoseok, not there.” He bucked his hip up into the other’s crotch in a pathetic hump of desperation. He wasn’t acting like his normal self at all, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the current moment.

Suddenly there was a push, and Yoongi had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Hoseok’s hips moved with lust and determination, but the movement of his hands on his stomach and mouth on his nipple was gentle and soft. It was almost giving him whiplash. With each thrust, Yoongi let out a high pitched moan to match Hoseok’s small groans.

Then, the mouth was gone, leaving his small bud red. A hand was gone from his stomach and Yoongi’s leg was brought up to rest on Hoseok’s shoulder. It did wonders, surprisingly. Hoseok was kissing and sucking the inside of Yoongi’s thigh, and he’d managed to find a better angle to thrust. The position was almost embarrassing, but it didn’t matter to Yoongi as long as it felt good, and it did. So very good.

Hoseok came a few minutes later, Yoongi following a millisecond after. They both were panting heavily, Yoongi more so. Hoseok pulled out and fixed his pants and belt, looking almost as put together as he’d been when Yoongi had arrived, save a new sweat dampening his hair. Yoongi, on the other hand, was a mess. He panted heavily on the desk, his shirt and pants wrinkled and body covered in sweat. He felt slightly guilty about the desk as semen leaked out of his ass, but if Hoseok hadn’t anticipated it, it was his fault.

He still hadn’t caught his breath, but he forced himself to sit up. Hoseok was still standing there between his legs. A hand held his cheek, and soft lips brushed his own. “You don’t have to move yet, I can tell you’re tired.”

Yoongi smiled softly and kissed Hoseok quickly, knowing not to get too carried away. “I feel a little bad about your poor desk, it didn’t ask for this abuse.”

Hoseok smiled and tucked a trend of hair behind Yoongi’s ear. “You’re adorable, but don’t worry about the desk. It’s seen much worse.”

Yoongi’s stomach churned a little at those words, and his smile dimmed. “Worse how?”

The other noticed the change and playfully raised an eyebrow. “You are a jealous type, aren’t you?”

Yoongi huffed and turned away, trying to look in-dignified but not succeeding due to his now burning cheeks. His voice wouldn’t even rise above a mumble, “You call me jealous? Don’t you know my job?” How embarrassing.

“Just because you’re an escort doesn’t mean you can’t feel jealous.”

“Yeah, It means I shouldn’t.” Yoongi pulled his tank top fully into its correct place and slid off the desk, taking a while to do his pants just to have something to do with his hands.

“I haven’t slept with anyone since we started sleeping together, y'know.” Yoongi looked sideways at the other, unsure whether or not to believe him, but the reassuring smile on his face had him relaxing. “It’s only been you.”

He nodded, feeling a bit happier for a reason he couldn’t identify. Hoseok said goodbye in the office with a kiss and showed him the way out. He literally walked through the lobby to bid Yoongi farewell, and he felt really happy to see the effort. To tell you the truth, he was happier with all the shocked looks he received. In front of the door, he leaned in to Hoseok's ear, whispering. "Can I have a goodbye kiss or are you worried about your image?"

Hoseok smirked before kissing Yoongi deeply. If he was being honest, Yoongi had only anticipated a peck or something just as chaste. This was more prolonged, and he could swear there was a camera flash directed towards them. Then Hoseok pulled away, and it was over far too soon. The rich man smiled at him, and he spoke in that soft voice Yoongi felt was meant only for him. "My image can suffer a little for a kiss from you."

Only when Yoongi was a block away, when the adrenaline and sex-high wore off, did he realize what had really happened. He physically stopped in his tracks. His words echoed in his mind where he tried to decipher if he’d actually said them. Embarrassment flooded his body, because why did I say those things, goddamnit?!

He knew from experience that that wasn’t how he had sex with a client. But Hoseok hadn’t even paid him this time-

He patted each of his pockets, feeling a bulge in the back left pocket and groaning out loud. But he hadn’t been aware, so he didn’t do it for the money.

So that could only mean that right then had been 100% Yoongi. And it scared him.


	13. First Truth

They went on like that for forever, meeting whenever Yoongi had a free hour. Believe it or not, the escort had a way tighter schedule than the CEO could have ever dreamed. There were just so many requests with December rolling around. And the snow wasn’t making traveling any easier. Just walking to the bus stop was a chore, so Yoongi stayed at Jun’s apartment a few nights out of the week. They were actually really close, and Yoongi had gotten to know Jun’s friends really well.

In fact, that night was a sleepover with the closest of Jun’s and Yoongi’s escort friends. Which weren’t many, just a few each, but still enough to fill the living room of Jun’s apartment.

Yoongi and Jun pushed all the furniture to the walls and laid blankets down, Seungkwan and Minki were out getting alcohol, Dokyeum and Sanha were in the kitchen making snacks, and Mingyu and Shin were unsuccessfully trying to sort out the movies to watch.

Seungkwan and Minki walked back into the apartment carrying three cases of soju, and everyone hollered in approval. He gave a mock bow. “Oh please, no autographs.” Minki just laughed and shoved him.

“What about me?!” A pout formed on the youngest’s face. “I’m not legal yet, remember?”

Dokyeom put an arm around Sanha’s shoulders, his wide smile taking over his face. “Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of that. We got orange juice for you!” The disgusted look on Sanha’s face made everyone double over in laughter.

All the legal adults drank soju, and Sanha got away with sneaking a few shots into his orange juice as a makeshift mimosa. He got pretty drunk due to intolerance. They all watched Magic Mike 1 (and 2) purely for the pretty boys, and then someone (Mingyu) had the bright idea of watching straight porn. (“How can people get off to this!?!” “Why do a close up on that?!” “Stop showing it!!”)

And then someone else (Seungkwan) suggested watching RuPaul’s drag race. Minki had a field day, and it was hilarious to everyone else just to watch his reactions. (“Oh honey, STOP with the lashes!” “Turn it off before I climb through the screen and fix that wig myself!!” “Minki it’s just the style-“ “I don’t care about the style, I can’t stand the stupid mistakes— no honey, I know you did not just apply that little ass amount of lash glue! It’ll be hanging on a string!”)

It was two in the morning by then, and there was only half a case of soju left. Sanha had managed to sneak a whole bottle, but he was too drunk towards the end to be secretive any more. And the others were too drunk to care. By now, they were all laying on top of each other in a circle, past the dancing drunk stage and karaoke drunk stage.

Dokyeom, who was laying half on the couch, half off, turned over to Jun. “Truth or dare?”

"I don’t remember agreeing to play this game?” Jun was too drunk to remember anything anyway, but he really hadn’t agreed to anything. “But truth I suppose.”

Dokyeom smirked at him, and the others snickered as well. “You’re a pussy, huh? Fine: who’s your favorite client?”

Before Jun could open his mouth, Minki was already speaking from his position across the circle. He was laying on his back, right leg propped onto a chair and left foot in Seungkwan’s lap. “Oh please, I could tell you everyone’s favorite in this circle, in the whole fucking company for that matter.”

Everyone looked at him curiously, wondering if it was really true. But Yoongi knew better. “Go ahead Minki, expose them.”

Minki smirked and pointed to Seungkwan. “Hansol Vernon Choi.” Then, a point at Shin. “Chae Hyungwon.” A point to Mingyu. “Jeon Wonwoo.” Sanha. “Park Min Hyuk.” Dokyeom. “Kwon Soonyoung.” Jun. “Xu Minghao.” He pointed at himself, seeming to forget he wasn’t an escort anymore. “Kim Jonghyun.” He looked around, trying to remember if he’d forgotten anyone, and spotted Yoongi. He nodded in his direction. “Jung Hoseok.”

Everyone’s faces were now burning red, the drunken flush amplified by 100% with blush from Minki’s exposition.

Yoongi looked over his nails and cleared his throat, eyeing the boys in the circle with a smirk. “And since I’ve fucked almost all of your favorites, I can say with certainty that my Hoseok is the best.”

Jun turned on him. “Hell no, Yoongi. Minghao is the best. He’s a dancer, and his body is like the strongest ever.”

“Please, my Minhyuk is the best dancer, so I’m sure he’s better than your guy.” Sanha got defensive pretty fast for such a young one, and it made them chuckle.

“As if dancing is the only sure-fire way to find the best guy in bed. Guess what? My Hansol, he’s a rapper. So he can give the best blowjobs. And kisses.” Seungkwan eyed Sanha with a challenge in his eyes. Yoongi could tell he was at least 100 times sassier when drunk.

The younger scoffed. “Minhyuk can rap too y'know, and he’s better than some mediocre rapper like your man. My man can sing too.”

He looked like he won the argument, but everyone just laughed at him. Mingyu turned to him with a smile. “Sanha, please. No one can rap or sing better than my Wonwoo, okay? It’s just not possible.”

Dokyeom let out a howl of laughter, and Mingyu glared at him playfully. “What’re you laughing at? He’s the best.”

The other shook his head, wiping fake tears from his eyes. “Just that you think your ‘Wonwoo’ could be anywhere near my Soonyoung.”

“Oh, you mean the shortie that always occupies your time and ass to where you jerk yourself off at the thought of him?” Yoongi had forgotten that they were roommates. He wanted to chime in and say something about his face, but was enjoying the show too much.

“I hate to interrupt, but have you seen Hyungwon’s lips they’re the best in the entire client list-”

Minki raised a hand with a shout. “Okay, everyone, this is a time where we gossip about our clients not say why they’re the best. Either way, my Jonghyunnie wins every fight. But if you’re all so curious as to who’s the best, ask Yoongi. He’s the one who said he’s fucked all of them.”

God, he’ll have to kill Minki for that later.

Everyone’s eyes were on him, and suddenly he felt really uncomfortable. He took another swig of soju, finishing his bottle in a gulp. He hoped with more alcohol he might feel looser. “First of all, in my opinion, Hoseok is the best out of all of my clients. He really knows how to memorize a body…” he caught himself before he went all daydreamy. “But out of all of yours… Soonyoung is small with a dick that compensates it, Minhyuk can move well in bed but only if there’s background music playing.” Dokyeom and Sanha flushed red with the true statements. “Hyungwon does have good lips but his shyness is annoying until he’s comfortable with you.” Shin smiled a bit to himself.

“Who else is there..” He counted on his fingers. “Wonwoo is quiet but not as quiet as Jonghyun, and he’s very experienced. Hansol can be awkward around people who aren’t his type, but that’s why he likes having someone like Seungkwan who he can shut up.” He smirked wide at the other escort’s tomato face. “Did I hit the nail on the head for everyone?”

There were a few mumbles of agreement, but Jun look at him. “What about my Minghao?”

Yoongi tried to recall, but he couldn’t remember anything. “I don’t think I’ve ever had an appointment with Minghao. But from experience, I can say he probably speaks Chinese in bed so he needs someone Chinese to be with him. Probably comes while saying I love you in Shanyang?”

Jun’s cheeks flushed red, but not from embarrassment. He eyed Yoongi suspiciously. "And what about your boy? Jung Hoseok?”

Yoongi smiled a bit to himself, and there were Ooohs coming from all directions. “I mean.. he knows my body so well… and his hands are so gentle, but when they’re allowed something they want, they get it with no hesitation. Not to mention his hands are huge and can wrap halfway around my thigh…” he pulled a pillow up to his chest and buried his face into it. “He’s so sweet but damn I really think he’s my all-time favorite. He knows how to move.”

He could feel the smirks facing his direction, but he couldn’t care currently. "Does he have any kinks or is he vanilla?”

Yoongi lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at Sanha. “You innocent child, why would you think about that?” Everyone fell over laughing at that, the mood restored. “He’s pretty vanilla as far as I’m aware. Has a big kink for begging, and I’ve discovered I don’t mind providing. I’ve made more money in the past month and a half from him alone than in the past year.”

Everyone’s mouth dropped, including Minki’s. “But you haven’t had nearly that many appointments with him!”

Yoongi gave a shy smile, and everyone gasped. “Gi, what the fuck? You’re seeing someone outside of appointments?” That was Seungkwan.

He nodded. “Not very often, just whenever I’m available. But he always pays me handsomely. It’s.. fun. I love having sex with Hoseok, it’s the best I’ve ever had.” His voice trailed off softly a few times, and there were Awws all around him.

“Besides, don’t pretend none of you feel a special connection with your faves! I see how some of you act with them. I watched it with Minki, and I know how to spot it.”

Jun nodded a little. “He’s right. This boy knows some shit. He spotted my feelings for Minghao in like that!” He snapped his fingers for dramatic effect.

“Yeah, that and Minghao was fucking you when I called to apologize.” Yoongi snorted and Dokyeom howled with laughter.

Jun giggled. “Says the one who was in Hoseok’s bedroom.”

Yoongi’s face paled a little. “How did you know that! I wasn’t getting fucked!”

“I heard Hoseok walk in! I have good hearing, unlike you, grandpa.”

“You little-”

Yoongi tackled Jun on the couch and tickled him mercilessly, not stopping until he begged for mercy as everyone watched and laughed. They all fell asleep minutes later, too tired to stay awake much longer.

When Yoongi woke up, only Jun and Mingyu remained asleep. Everyone else left already due to schedules or something else, he didn’t really care either way. He was too tired. He buried his face into his pillow, wanting to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Apparently, the universe had other plans.

His phone buzzed through his pillow, disrupting the silence. He ignored it, but then it buzzed again. He groaned and pulled it out, his muscles not wanting to stretch and the bones in his back cracking in protest. Clicking the button to unlock his phone, he squinted at the bright screen and adjusted the brightness. Two new texts from-

Hoseok <3

Suddenly Yoongi was awake. He turned onto his stomach and propped his body up on his elbows in the pillow. He clicked the messaging app and hovered his thumb over his contact, the blue dot staring him in the face with the words Attatchment: 1 image.

If this was another dick pic, Yoongi’s morning wood was going to be a full-blown erection in no time. His thumb tapped the conversation, and what would ya know? It was. Above were the words “What’re you up to, Yoongi?”

You couldn’t see Hoseok’s face in the photo, but you could see the bed sheets around him. He was still in bed and was obviously completely naked. He looked at the photo and bit his lip, feeling the bubbling in his abdomen that he’d come all too familiar with. He checked over his shoulder at the other two, but they were both completely knocked out.

He typed out a message. Still in bed. Am I supposed to send a photo too?

The reply was immediate. You know I’d prefer to see you in person.

Not happening Jung, I’m busy.

Damn. Then I guess I’ll have to settle with a photo.

Yoongi bit his lip, face flushing softly as he turned onto his back. He lifted the loose tank he wore to his chin, exposing his body from his neckline down to the edge of his black shorts. He wore the thin shorts every night to keep cool, but now he felt overly exposed showing it to Hoseok. Which was stupid, considering everything. He snapped the photo and sent it to the other.

It was a couple of minutes before the reply came, and it made his body feel very hot. That’s all? What else can you share?

He fumbled a little for words. Well.. what would you like to see?

You know what I’d like to see, baby. I’m happy with your body, but I’d like to see what else I’ve done.

The word flashed in front of Yoongi’s eyes. Baby. Hoseok had only called him that once before, and it was during the pillow talk he was always so good at. Jung, watch your mouth..

What?

You don’t call me “baby”, Jung.

I do now. Show me what I want to see, baby.

Yoongi’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a little something else. He pulled his underwear down until he was exposed enough, the waistband just catching and pushing up, and snapped a photo quickly, sending it before he could overthink the angles. Or lack thereof. He fixed his shorts and shirt quickly and covered himself with the blanket again, too embarrassed that his friends were only a foot away. His phone buzzed in his hand.

Perfect.

He covered his eyes and bit down on his lip to control any sounds that may come out. What do you mean by that?

You’re hard like me, baby. That’s perfect.

Yoongi pressed his legs together, trying to help the pressure in his stomach and groin. Are you jerking yourself off?

So unromantic of you to ask, but yes. I can’t have sex with anyone that’s not you, y'know. It would be disappointing, like trying to eat generic brand food after eating gourmet for years.

Yoongi giggled to himself and typed out his message. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you right now.

Me too. Make it up to me later.

It wasn’t a request, so Yoongi checked his schedule and saw he was free after ten. If you can survive another few hours?

For you, always.

Another image and Yoongi clicked on it. It was another dick pic, but it was flaccid with semen visible on Hoseok’s stomach. His hand was in the picture this time, and Yoongi turned over onto his stomach again to hide his face in the pillow at how big his hand was. He pushed his crotch forward into the blanket beneath him in a pathetic hump, feeling tense at the pressure. He continued until he soiled his black shorts. Ruined at least until he washed them again. Another reason they were his favorites.


	14. First Anger

A week later, Yoongi was at the company preparing for a shoot. He was sitting in the makeup chair waiting for Minki. Which was odd, because Minki was never late. So when he walked up to Yoongi ten minutes later with a frown on his lips, Yoongi had to ask. “What’s wrong, Minki?”

The other sighed and started setting up his brushes and palettes. “It’s Jun. He won’t come out of his room, so Seungkwan called Mingyu, and then Mingyu called me, but we haven’t been able to get him out.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself. Why would Jun do that? It’s so unlike him.. something big must’ve happened-

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he stood at the sudden thought. He could hear Minki ask what was wrong, but he turned away. He had to get to Jun’s room immediately. The elevator didn’t move fast enough, and he found himself pressing the button over and over again, foot tapping the ground repeatedly with reverberating sounds. It reached his floor, and he sprinted down the hall and around a bend to the door. Seungkwan was standing outside of it, looking defeated.

Yoongi walked up to him quickly. “I want to try.”

“What’s the point, he’s not coming out-”

“Goddamnit, let me try!”

Seungkwan looked at Yoongi with wide eyes, stepping away from the door almost in fear, but Yoongi couldn’t be bothered at the moment. He knocked on the door once. “Jun, let me in.” Silence, and Yoongi took a deep breath. “Did he do something? Is that what’s going on?”

There was shuffling, then the door opened. Jun pulled Yoongi inside and slammed the door shut to keep Seungkwan out. He hugged Yoongi closely, sobbing into his chest. The elder could only hold the other in the entryway as he sobbed.

They stood like that for a few minutes, but Yoongi’s legs were about to give out, and he couldn’t support Jun like that, so he moved over to the couch and set the other down. He sat next to him, but Jun seemed to finish the hug. His arms were wrapped self consciously around himself, and it made Yoongi’s heart twist in agony, the realization hitting him like a bulldozer. This is what I was like.

He hesitantly rested a hand on the other’s knee, wary of touching him too much. “Jun, you don’t have to tell me what happened. But sometimes it can.. help.. to get it out of your head.”

The other’s breath was shaky, and he was clearly dehydrated. But he tried to speak, and his voice sounded weak and broken. “He-He..” Jun gulped a little and closed his eyes tightly. “He found out about my feelings… I don’t even know how he did; he must’ve caught me on the cameras or something, but… God, Yoongi, it was so terrible!” He buried his face into his hands and sobbed a few more time, but there weren’t any tears left to shed. “It was too painful, inside and out. All I wanted was for Minghao to come in and kill him. I wanted him dead, Yoongi, I wanted him dead and gone.”

Yoongi nodded, too familiar with all the emotions Jun was currently feeling. “Have you told Minghao what happened?”

The younger shook his head in shame. “I haven’t spoken to him. I can’t look at him.. I feel disgusting, and dirty, and I just want to die, Yoongi, I can’t..” Jun sobbed once more, the sound wrenching from deep inside his heart. “I can’t, I can’t…”

The elder watched him for a minute or so in silence before standing. “I’ll get you some Gatorade, okay?” The boy nodded and Yoongi moved to the kitchen, where he knew Jun charged his phone. He opened the phone (because the password was Minghao’s birthday, duh) and checked the hundreds of messages left by the young one’s lover. Just reading them brought tears to his eyes. Minghao never got mad at the silence, just increasingly worried. He dialed the number, and the phone picked up before the first ring.

He heard Minghao speaking in frantic Chinese, but he interrupted him quickly, keeping quiet to not alert Jun. “Woah, Minghao, calm the Chinese. Not your lover.”

Silence. “Yoongi, right? What’s wrong with Jun, is he okay?” The Korean came through easily, but the worry was unmistakable.

“I’m not gonna lie, Minghao, he’s not good. He’s ashamed and scared and he’s in a really bad place right now.” Yoongi sighed into the phone, biting his lip. “I won’t say what’s going on, because I think Jun should be the one to tell you what happened. You should come and wait outside the company, I’ll make sure he’s outside by then. He needs you right now.”

Minghao took a shaky breath, and Yoongi could hear the strain in his voice. “I’ll be outside in five minutes.” His voice hesitated. “..thank you.”

Yoongi smiled softly and hung up. He grabbed the Gatorade and moved to sit beside Jun again, handing over the bottle and make sure he drank it all. “I know you don’t want to, but we should get you outside.” Jun looked up at Yoongi with fear in his eyes, but Yoongi smiled tiredly. “I mean it. It’s scary and horrifying to show yourself to the world, but if you don’t do it now, it’ll be harder to later. Just like sex, right?” The younger gave a reluctant huff that sounded like a chuckle, but it was progress. “Come on, I’ll go with you.”

Jun smiled softly, if laced with fear, as he slowly unfolded himself from his fetal position. “Thank you, Yoongi..”

The elder smiled and threw a shirt at the other, laughing when it hit his face head-on. “Get dressed, boy, the world is sunny and bright!”

“You are aware it’s snowing, right?”

“Drops of liquid sunshine!”

"It’s frozen.”

“Then it’s drops of frozen sunshine, fucker.”

Yoongi lead Jun down the building. They passed several people, and Jun seemed very anxious, but Yoongi tried to keep his mind distracted from the other people. He was never a very good conversationalist, so he ended up talking about penguin facts Mingyu has told him.

He ushered the Chinese one outside, but the boy froze. Minghao was standing outside his parked car, pacing slightly. It couldn’t be from the cold, because he wasn’t even wearing a jacket. His eyes met Jun’s and he rushed forward, stumbling in the snow.

The younger moved backward, but Yoongi held his arm behind him to halt the movement. He turned to the elder, scared. “Yoongi, I-I can’t face him! He’s going to be so-”

“Worried, Jun. He’s going to be worried about you and your health. He’s going to take you in his arms and hold you and be there. He’s not going to be upset at you. He’s going to be supportive and loving and amazing, just as he is every other time. Trust him, Jun, and trust yourself.” He gave Jun a gentle shove forward, and Minghao rushed in front of him.

He heard frantic Chinese coming out of the other’s mouth, but the look on his face made the meaning clear. He walked back into the building before watching anymore; he felt it was a private moment he wasn’t allowed to see. He did, however, manage to catch the look of fear on Jin’s face slowly melt into a mask of tearful joy through the window.

He checked the time on his phone, sighing once he realized he’d lost a lot of prep time before his appointment, which now started in ten minutes. But he wasn’t focusing on that right now.

That damned bastard.

How dare he?

He felt angry enough to murder him.

He hadn’t known Jun for very long, but the other felt like he was practically his younger brother. It was a special friendship he cherished, and that bastard ruined him. He pulled his phone out, dialing Hoseok’s number from muscle memory.

The other picked up after a few rings, “Yes, Baby?”

He’d been calling him that since the sleepover, and it usually made him feel really happy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it triggered something, but he wasn’t interested at the moment. “It happened, Hoseok. The boss got to Jun.”

Silence. “What happened?” His voice was suddenly serious, and Yoongi heard the clacking of a keyboard start in the background.

“All Jun would say is that the boss found out and he doesn’t know how. But I just sent him off to Minghao, so he should be feeling better.”

There was a soft chuckle on the other line, and only then did Yoongi realize most of his feelings of anger had vanished. Getting it off his chest helped, maybe? “You’re a good friend, Yoongi.”

Yoongi smiled softly to himself despite the situation. “I’m not a good friend, Jung. Just.. didn’t want to see him suffer anymore. He was terrified that Minghao would think he was dirty or something… It was sad, Hoseok, and it was almost triggering.” He walked through the doors again, seeing Jun, Minghao, and the car was gone. He smiled softly and began walking to the meeting place of his next appointment. “They’re gone now, so I hope everything will get better for Jun. I wonder what he’ll decide.”

“Decide?”

“If he’s going to continue being an escort or not. I honestly hope he doesn’t.”

He heard creaking through the phone, most likely an office chair leaning back. “Why’s that? Won’t you miss him?”

Yoongi let out a laugh. “I’d still be his friend. But I want him and Minghao to be happy. He’d have to leave the position in order for that to happen.”

“Why not have him become a makeup artist like Minki? He could train him, and I know for a fact he already knows how to do his makeup.”

Yoongi smiled softly, watching the snowflakes fall in front of his face. “That’s a great idea, Jung, I’ll send it down the grapevine.”

There was a deep chuckle on the other end. “So are you coming over tonight? We can watch a movie if you just want to relax.”

“You are aware my job description says I’m supposed to make the client happy, not the other way ‘round.”

“Who said I was a client? I won’t pay you tonight if that’s what you want. Tonight, I want it to just be about you.”

A smile made its way onto Yoongi’s lips. “Are you asking me on a date, Jung?”

A smile bled into the other’s voice. “Of course. You’re allowed to go on personal dates aren’t you?”

Yoongi giggled and checked his schedule on his phone quickly. “I’ll be free after eight. Can you cook something amazing for me?”

Hoseok scoffed loudly. “Please, I can and will cook whatever you want.”

“Can you make that stew again? The one from that one day?”

A short silence then a soft voice. “I’ll have everything ready. Any movie requests?”

Yoongi hummed a bit to himself as he thought, unconsciously skipping in the snow. “Since it’s almost Christmas, how about something corny?”

“Anything specific? I can choose a million movies that were corny.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow and gave a mock huff. “If you know so many more movies, why don’t you just pick? Pick something with a little sex too, please. Those are the best kinds of movies after all~!”

He heard the other laugh brightly, and he smiled. “Okay, baby, Fifty Shades of Gray it is.”

“Ewww, no straight shit!”

In his laughter, he accidentally bumped into someone on the sidewalk, and he was about to apologize when he heard the other mutter “Fag” under his breath. He stopped in his place and bit his lip.

“Yoongi? What was that?” Hoseok sounded concerned, probably because he stopped talking suddenly, but there was a hint of anger in there.

Yoongi cleared his throat and started walking again, ignoring the thousands of pairs of eyes he suddenly felt aimed at him. “Uh- Nothing, Hoseok, I just accidentally bumped into someone. No biggie.”

He tried to sound casual, but it was hard with how uncomfortable he felt. “Don’t listen to them, baby. I could buy their whole family and them with a snap of my finger.”

Yoongi felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. “And how does that help me?”

“Because you’re mine.”

Yoongi’s breath stopped in his throat, and he felt his heart soar in his chest. “I- wow, Hoseok, don’t say things like that..”

The deep rumbles on the other side of the phone made him flush a little. “I only speak the truth, Yoongi. So where should I pick you up for tonight?”

Yoongi was still speechless. He cleared his throat and shook his head a little. “I- uh- at the bus stop? I’ll wait for you?”

“Sounds perfect. See you tonight, baby.”

“See you.”


	15. First Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Christmas was in two days.

The company was hectic and busy, escorts running around and accompanying people to family dinners, office parties, and corporate events. It was such a draining season for the escorts. Yoongi had requested Christmas Eve and Christmas off and was granted the days to relax. He would be back at it the day after, so more running around to parties, eating hors-d'oeuvres and drinking champagne.

It was Christmas Eve Eve, and Yoongi was leaving his last appointment that ended two minutes ago. He checked the time on his phone, sighing in exhaustion at the late hour. Eleven thirty P.M, just thirty minutes from the official start of Christmas Eve. He let out a groan as he walked the street to the closest bus stop. He couldn’t wait to go home and take a long ass nap.

His phone buzzed. He groaned and checked the notifications. Another text. He assumed it was another from his family asking if he was going to visit this year (it was always no), but it was Hoseok, a simple little “U up?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes a little, far too grumpy to be happy. I’m not having any more sex tonight, Jung, too exhausted.

I’m not asking for sex. Just wondering if you’re up, and you are.

No need to be a smart ass. Yoongi grumbled softly to himself, dialing the number as he was tired of moving.

Hoseok picked up. “I wanted to know if you’d like to spend the night at my house.”

Yoongi sighed and yawned a little. “No ulterior motives? I’m exhausted, Hoseok.”

“No ulterior motives. Just wanted to see my baby during Christmas. You told me you requested the next two days off?”

Yoongi nodded and smiled softly, warmth bubbling in his heart. “Christmas with you? I don’t know Jung, the price is pretty steep~” He didn’t care about price anymore with Hoseok, it was always just a plus.

There was a deep chuckle. “I’ll manage, don’t worry about that. Come on over; you can find your way I assume?”

Yoongi nodded and hummed a little, getting onto the bus and feeling instantly warmer. “I’ll be there. Get the cocoa ready.”

“Homemade cocoa coming right up.”

-

The mugs of cocoa stood on the nightstand now empty, a plate where cookies once laid, now only crumbs, next to them. He was in Hoseok’s bed again, but this time, Yoongi wasn’t naked. He was wearing a grey tank top and his favorite sleep shorts, and Hoseok was only in sweatpants. Only God knows what’s under them. The television was playing a movie Yoongi hadn’t heard of, Lies. When he’d asked Hoseok about it, he only said he held the only copy of the movie. Something about it being banned. He understood why not too long into the film.

Though it was a very sexual film, he and Hoseok didn’t get aroused. It was straight, and weird, but also kind of funny. Yoongi had his head resting on Hoseok’s chest, and the other’s arm was around his body, drawing patterns in the fabric of his shirt. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he liked being this close to Hoseok. He was warm and solid, lean and slender, and he was able to make Yoongi feel small and cared for. It was something the elder didn’t really want to let go of.

Hoseok’s hand moved up to pet the other’s hair, and Yoongi melted just a bit further into his touch. His legs were already tangled around the other’s, and his arm was practically pinned behind the other’s back. He was closer now than he’d been with any other client, even during sex.

Course, Hoseok was more than a client at this point.

“Baby?”

Hoseok’s voice brought him out of his mind, and he looked up at the other. “Sorry, what is it?”

Hoseok smiled. “I asked if you wanted me to change the movie. You don’t look very interested.”

Yoongi shook his head and smiled. “I’m invested if they’re gonna get together now, it’s too late to change it.”

Hoseok smiled and looked over at the wall, the clock now reading 12:06. He turned back to the other, a soft smile on his face. “Merry Christmas Eve, Yoongi.”

Yoongi smiled and leaned upward, bending his back in an awkward way in order to meet Hoseok’s soft lips, but he didn’t care. Hoseok kissed him softly, holding his cheek in his right hand as his lefty guided Yoongi to straddle him. Yoongi pulled away, an eyebrow raised playfully but getting settled in his new spot. “I thought you said no ulterior motives.”

Hoseok chuckled and kissed Yoongi again, soft and slow. “I did say that. Just because you’re sitting in my lap doesn’t mean I’m asking for permission. It just means I want you to be closer..” his words got softer as he leaned in, kissing Yoongi deeply. His tongue crept out to caress the other’s, and Yoongi moaned softly into the kiss, resting his forearms on Hoseok’s upper abdomen and chest to steady himself. A hand moved to the back of his head, holding him in place as they kissed, though Yoongi moved just enough to continue the kiss.

Hoseok broke the kiss, but not for long. He kissed softly down Yoongi’s neck, the other arching into his touch in reflex. “H-Hoseok, I don’t think I can do anymore..”

Hoseok pulled away and kissed Yoongi again, softly. “We aren’t doing anything.” Yoongi rolled his eyes at the wink he sent his way.

“I just mean.. if we keep kissing like this, I won’t be able to stop, and I don’t know if my body can handle anymore today.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “How much sex did you have today?”

Yoongi shook his head with a frown. “Today? I think three times, but I’m just-”

Hoseok nodded and kissed Yoongi again to shut him off. “Baby, you worry too much. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

Yoongi pouted slightly and splayed his hands across the other’s chest. “I want to.. believe me I do. But I’m scared I’ll be so burnt out when I wake up, I won’t be able to move. And then our day will be stuck in the house and I kinda wanted to go do something with you…”

He felt he should be embarrassed by the words coming out of his mouth, but he wasn’t. His first rela— connection in years, and he was becoming a natural at the whole real and honest thing.

Hoseok smiled a little at him, and he felt his cheeks warm. Okay, maybe he was a little embarrassed. “Baby, if you eat and go to sleep right after, we can spend the whole day together tomorrow.”

“You just really want my ass right now, don’t you, Jung?” He couldn’t help the smile in his voice, but the smile vanished as Hoseok’s hands slid down from his back to his ass. He had to bite his lip in order to keep his composure, but the smirk on the other’s face almost tossed it out the window.

“I always want your ass, baby. And who wouldn’t? You’re the best in your company for a reason, and it’s this ass. There’s more to you, of course, but when the main photo on your profile is of your ass, that’s what people are gonna click on.”

The words made Yoongi’s cheeks burn, but he felt embarrassed for another reason too: There was a gentle touch over his hole through his shorts. Then a drag. Yoongi had to let out a whimper at the slight pressure he felt.

Hoseok smirked a little and continued the movement, over and over again. “Ah, would you look at me? I’m persuading consent out of someone. Yoongi? You do want me to fuck you right?” The pressure increased and he arched, grinding slightly into Hoseok’s lower abdomen. He could barely nod.

“Take off my sweatpants, Baby. Completely, this time. I don’t want anything in the way. And your tank top too. The shorts…why don’t you keep those on, hmm? They look wonderful against your skin.”

Hoseok’s voice was condescending and demanding, but Yoongi had come to terms with that months ago and now loved it. He moved around to slide Hoseok’s pants down to his ankles and put them aside, keeping his eyes off the other’s crotch. While facing away, he lifted his tank over his head and tossed it next to the sweatpants. He turned back around, and Hoseok whistled softly at him. “Merry Christmas to me.”

Yoongi giggled softly, blush on his face and fading down his neck. He bent down, Hoseok meeting halfway, and kissed those soft heart shaped lips he enjoyed so much. The hands on his ass loosened as he moved his hips, panting into Hoseok’s mouth.

A finger moved to push the short out of the way, but they remained on. He lifted up a little, but Hoseok shook his head. “Stay still. I’ll take care of everything.”

A whimper escaped the elder’s lips. “Hoseok, you know what my-” He moaned loudly as Hoseok rubbed against his pucker, arching back and burrowing into the other’s chest.

“I know what your job tells you to do.. but I’m not your client today, baby.” The deep voice in his ear was just above a whisper, and he felt his body tremble in excitement. “I’ll take care of you. You’ll feel better than you have in years.”

Yoongi let out a hot breath as Hoseok’s finger pushed inside of him. The man’s free arm wrapped around his waist to hold him close, so Yoongi was trapped for the time being with his arms locked beneath him. But he didn’t want to move anyway.

Hoseok worked him until the other was panting heavily, inserting up to three fingers over the course of two minutes. He pulled out and heard Yoongi gulp. He smirked. “Aww, you’re scared, aren’t you, baby? Don’t know what to do when you aren’t in control?” There was a slight nod, and Hoseok kissed the top of his head. “Trust me, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Another nod, and Hoseok moved one hand down to lift Yoongi’s bottom half, the other lining up himself. He set the other down on top of him, hissing as he slid inside.

Yoongi pressed his forehead into Hoseok’s chest, whimpering loudly. He could feel his insides throb from the movement, but it felt so good. Hoseok’s arms pinned him against his body again, and his hips began to move upwards as if he’d done it a thousand times.

Yoongi tried to keep it quiet, but god the way he was feeling was way too good to be legal. He moaned into Hoseok’s skin, clenching his eyes shut until he saw stars. Hoseok’s hand moved to spread his ass and he gasped loudly. “Hoseok.. god..”

He almost choked in surprise at the increase in aim and speed. He whined and reached down to help himself release, but Hoseok growled into his ear with a strained voice. “Don’t you touch yourself, Yoongi. This is me taking care of you.”

He nodded slightly, trying to move his hips to match Hoseok. He wanted the pressure in his stomach gone. He felt the knot in his stomach come undone, and he moaned so high it cracked as he came between himself and Hoseok.

The other stilled a little, but Yoongi clenched himself around Hoseok. “Keep going..” He wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe Hoseok to protest, but the other returned to his fast pace immediately. It only took thirty to forty more seconds before Hoseok came inside of the elder, and it pushed Yoongi to come undone again.

They panted heavily, Yoongi more so. He tried to move off and get the softness out of his ass, but Hoseok held him in place, whispering in his ear softly with sleep lacing his words. “Stay, Baby.. I want you to stay right here..”

Yoongi giggled breathily, turning his head sideways to listen to Hoseok’s fast heartbeat. “With your cock in my ass, Jung? How romantic.”

The deep chuckle rumbled in the elder’s ear, and he flushed from happiness. “It is romantic. You and me, tangled together after sex, not wanting to leave just yet even without the hormones running through my blood.”

"Yeah.. it is romantic. A little bit.” Yoongi smiled and kissed the spot of chest closest to him. “What about in the morning when we’ve both got erections?”

Another rumble. “Then it’ll be easy to take care of them. If I have another wet dream, it’ll be easy to take care of too.”

Yoongi blushed furiously. “You.. have wet dreams about me?”

He could feel the other nod. “Almost every night. You occupy my every thought.”

Yoongi moved a little, but froze when he felt the movement in his ass. He didn’t want Hoseok to see his face right now, so he curled down a little to hide. He had never had dreams since he was a child, but now he dreamt quite often. And whenever he did, it was always Hoseok. “Hoseok-ah?”

“Hmm?”

The words froze in his mouth, and he couldn’t think of the right things to say. “Would you… I mean you don’t have to.. but would you want to- want to would, ugh!” He slapped his face and burned at the other’s soft chuckle. “I mean it’s not allowed- not that any of this is allowed- but I mean- we could hide it- I-” He tried to take a deep breath, but it came out shaky. “Is it possible… you.. would want to be.. a special client of mine? Like.. a personal, more long-term temporary sort of client?”

Hoseok was silent for a few seconds and Yoongi felt as if he’d fucked everything up. "Are you asking if I could be your boyfriend?”

Yoongi shook his head, positive the temperature in his cheeks was a dead giveaway of how embarrassed he was. “We’re.. not allowed to date clients… I.. I can’t think of a loophole where we can be more special, because I feel we should be, but I don’t think I can leave my job yet-”

“Yoongi.” Hoseok cut him off, and the elder looked up in fear.

“Yes..?”

Hoseok had a soft smile on his face. “I’d love to be your personal Long-term temporary client.”

Yoongi felt all of his anxiety melt away with the words. “I’m… sorry for acting so out of character..”

“Out of character? This is how you are, baby. Even I can tell that.” He bent down and kissed him softly, pulling the elder up a little to slip himself out. “That was eventful, wasn’t it? Why don’t we rest up for tonight, baby?”

Yoongi smiled and burrowed himself into his new lover- god, that word was so funny. And why did it make his heart race so fast?


	16. First Half-Honesty

Yoongi woke up on Christmas Day to a warm embrace and breath on his neck. Hoseok had fallen asleep spooning Yoongi, and they were both still in pretty much the same position. The other’s head was just behind his shoulder, so his warm breathing hit his skin head on. The arms around his waist were burning hot into his tank, but despite all that, Yoongi was comfortable.

He tried to stretch a little in the hold, but then Hoseok shifted and pulled him closer. He felt the other’s head burrow in the crook of his neck, and he giggled quietly. “I know you’re awake, Jung. Don’t try and pretend.”

There was some movement behind him as a chuckle sounded in his ear, and the arms around him pulled him closer. “Damn, I thought I could get away with pretending for a few more minutes.”

Yoongi giggled and turned his head sideways to get a peek at the other. “How long have you been awake?”

Hoseok moved into view, a tired smile on his face. “Just a few minutes. Too comfortable to move, and you were too beautiful to wake up.” Hoseok left a soft kiss on the other’s lips as an end to his statement, and Yoongi blushed.

He moved to snuggle deeper into the other’s warm body, but Hoseok’s hands moved on their own. They went to the hem of his shirt and slipped under the fabric, splaying across his abdomen. He giggled a little. “Is this a subtle way of asking for something, Jung?”

He felt a nod. “Asking to touch you, yes.”

Yoongi giggled again. “But you’re already touching me! Like, everywhere!”

Hoseok laughed, the sleep in his voice bringing it down an octave. “Merry Christmas, Yoongi.”

Yoongi smiled softly and twisted in the arms, turning around to face the other. “Merry Christmas, Jung.” He leaned up slightly and accepted the soft kiss from Hoseok. When he pulled away, he pushed Hoseok’s chest playfully. “Okay, Mr. Chef, go make the best Christmas pancakes in the world.”

Hoseok laughed as he sat up, looking at Yoongi who remained on the bed. “Is that your way of kicking me out?”

Yoongi nodded and pulled the silk sheets around him. “It’s my way of getting food.”

“I’ll bring them in when they’re done. We can watch corny Christmas movies if you want.” As he stood and walked from the room, Hoseok smiled at his lover and patted his thigh.

The elder waited until he was gone to let out the squeal he’d been holding in. God, Hoseok was so good to him. He was sweet and understanding and handsome and sexy and wonderful… Yoongi buried his head into the pillow and hugged himself. This was the first time in literal years he’d allowed himself to feel these feelings for another person, and it was beautiful. For a split second, he didn’t care whether he’d get found out or not; as long as he was able to continue feeling this.

But he did care, and it wasn’t going to happen.

He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes, the crusty bits falling off as per usual. He looked over to Hoseok’s side of the bed and crawled over, looking at the nightstand. There was a photo frame flipped down, and he lifted it up. There was a man sitting in Hoseok’s office. He didn’t smile at the camera.

Yoongi squinted at the man. His face was similar to Hoseok’s, but he looked like he hadn’t smiled in years. The man must be his father, but he looked so different, so cold. He shivered and put the picture back on the nightstand. He opened the drawer and rummaged inside. Average stuff: condoms, lube, a tie Yoongi hadn’t seen in a while, but there was an old book there. He picked it up gingerly and flipped through the pages. The book bind was bent in one place, a folded sticky note as a bookmark. He read a few words and giggled. It was dirty, but he supposed he expected it from the other, so he put the book back.

He lifted the tie and froze. There were some pill bottles at the bottom of the drawer, hidden. He picked up one and checked the prescription. He couldn’t tell what the pills were for, but he was slightly worried. He put the bottle back, suddenly not feeling very curious.

Yoongi rolled over to the middle of the bed, the warm spots where he and Hoseok had lain the night before now cold. He turned the tv on and took his phone into his hand. Ten o'clock. He looked through his texts and smiled at the Christmas messages. He responded to each with a heart and a “Merry Christmas” and tossed his phone away.

Now he was bored. He groaned and stood from the bed, not fixing his crumpled shirt or shorts, and walked through the house to the kitchen. It was funny, the house that scared him so much at first was now a second home.

He peeked out the end of the hallway and saw Hoseok standing over the stove top, most likely making the pancakes. There were ingredients covering the countertops, flour, sugar, milk, and eggs, a bowl next to the stove with a ladle inside. How did he look so focused from the back?

Yoongi’s padded into the kitchen, looking over Hoseok’s shoulder. “What’s cookin, good lookin?”

The other snorted and looked over at him. “Really? That’s so terrible.”

He giggled and rested his head on the other’s shoulder blade. “Do you need any help? I’m a good cook, y'know.”

“So that one time you almost burned down my kitchen making microwave popcorn was an outlier?” Hoseok’s eyes twinkled playfully as he flipped another pancake in the pan.

“Totally. I didn’t know how to use your microwave then. It’s fancy!”

There was a snort. “You want to help?” He nodded into the other’s back. “You can get the fruit ready if you want.” He let go of the other and started cutting up the fruit into fun shapes. Hoseok had Christmas music playing on a speaker somewhere, and they both sang along terribly. Yoongi’s was a pretty terrible singer most of the time, and Hoseok was better but only by a little. Right now, in the comfortable space they shared, they didn’t really care about sounding all that good.

Hoseok’s finished the pancakes and set the table with food: bowls of fruit, butter, jam, and plates of pancakes, toast, and eggs. Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the many plates. “Why is there so much food? And so many plates?”

“I didn’t tell you?” He shook his head, and the other sighed. “Damn. Well… I usually have brunch on Christmas with Minghao and Jonghyun. Your friends will be coming too.” Yoongi blinked, and silence fell between them. “It’s no big deal really. I thought I told you about it.”

Yoongi shook his head, picking at his wrist. “No, it’s okay. Do we have to change?” He looked down at his disheveled pajamas then up to Hoseok’s bare chest and low hanging sweats.

The other shook his head though. “It’s casual, no business involved. Just family.”

Family? The word had Yoongi’s heart beating faster. He smiled shyly and poked Hoseok’s chest. “Yeah, but you’re half naked. Put on, like, a tank top of something.”

Hoseok laughed. “Yeah, only if it’s yours.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow challengingly and pulled his tank top off. “Fine, go ahead.” The other looked at him, speechless. “I’ll just go take one of your shirts.” He giggled and skipped away, leaving Hoseok with his mouth agape, holding a crumpled up gray tank top.

A few minutes later, Yoongi was wearing a big T-shirt he found in the other’s closet. It was some band shirt, or maybe a dance group, but it was old and faded. He didn’t mind though, it was still warm, but not constricting, and it smelled like Hoseok. As stupid and corny as it sounded.

Jonghyun and Minki arrived just a few minutes later, Yoongi and the artist hugging as Hello, and the other two giving a bro-hug. Minghao and Jun came just a minute or so after that, and they were greeted the same way. They all sat at the roundtable, the businessmen on one half and the lovers opposite their partner. Yoongi helped Hoseok prepare mimosas for everyone; even if the boy could cook, Yoongi had way more experience with drinks.

Once they were all comfortable, the businessmen became engrossed in the company gossip, apparently. Jun turned to Yoongi with a smirk in his eye. “Okay, Gi, since when were you this close with Hoseok?”

Yoongi sipped his mimosa and looked between the two. “What do you mean?” He may be a good actor, but he has never been better than a half-decent liar.

“Please, Gi. You look so lovesick.” Minki rolled his eyes and ate a piece of his eggs. “If I didn’t know you, I’d say you were dating.”

When Yoongi hesitated, the other’s gasped. “Oh shit!” The lovers looked over, but they smiled in apology and turned back to their pouting/glaring Hyung. Jun was the first to speak, a smile lighting his face. “Yoongi, spill it. We need to know!”

He had whisper yelled the last bit, and it made Yoongi relax. If he was going to tell anyone, it would be these two. “We’re not dating dating… you know we’re not allowed to date clients.. but I asked him two days ago if he could be, like, a special, long-term client..”

Hoseok looked over at him through the corner of his eye, and Yoongi returned a soft smile. It satisfied the other because he felt something nudge his foot under the table just as the other looked away. His friends saw the subtle exchange though and squealed.

He laughed at the two of them. “Guys It’s really no big deal. I’ve been seeing him almost every day for the past two months-”

“Uh, it is a big deal!” Minki finished his plate of food and was grabbing seconds. He was eating mostly fruit though, and Jun was eating a lot of toast and eggs. It seemed Hoseok had done this a lot. “Your whole thing is you love being an escort and would never jeopardize it. You’ve been sleeping with hundreds, if not thousands, of people for the past four, now almost five, years. You haven’t had a relationship in that all that time because it would get in the way of your career, and now all of a sudden-”

“You’re head over heels for someone you’ve known for two months and risking everything for them!” Jun joined in on that last half of the sentence, and the two looked at eachother, giggling in surprise.

Yoongi flushed and play shoved Minki. “I’m not head over heels! And I’m not risking everything, promise!” The two of them raised an eyebrow, looking at him in question, and his face turned red from his blush. “I swear, it’s nothing like what you’re thinking..”

Jun smiled brightly at him and pointed at him with his fork. “Yeah, so what have you been doing while spending the past two nights here?”

When he hesitated, Jun nodded. “Exactly. Besides, Gi, you don’t think I can tell when someone’s in love?”

“That’s one thing I know for sure, I’m not in love.”

Minki looked over at him. “Gi, he looks at you the same way Jonghyun looks at me.”

Goosebumps rose on his arms and he rubbed them to distract himself. He looked over at Hoseok from across the table just as the other was laughing at some joke, and a smile rose on his face before he could stop it. “I can’t be in love. It’s not allowed.”

Minki’s eyes widened a little. He leaned forward to get a better angle on the other’s face. “Yoongi, are you not allowing yourself to love him, because it’s not allowed?”

Yoongi shook his head and played with the remaining half pancake on his plate, his hunger gone. “I’m not in love. Hoseok’s just different, really.” He felt like the words burned his tongue, but he couldn’t understand why that would be. They weren’t lies.

Maybe they weren’t the whole truth.

Jun hummed as he finished his plate. “Well, even if you aren’t in love, Hoseok is.”

“Why would he be in love with me?”

Minki sighed and looked over at Jonghyun, smiling as he watched him converse with Minghao. “Love is weird, Gi. It sneaks up on you when you never think it will. And by the time you realize what’s going on, you can’t go back.” He turned to the elder and smiled softly. “But the thing about love is.. you never want to go back to when it wasn’t there.”


	17. First Admittance

The next day, Yoongi went back to work. Because of his two days off, he was swamped with appointments and meetings for the next two weeks. New Years parties and appointments and meetings on top of the month’s shoots and streams. God, he was exhausted every day when he got to the apartment. Seokjin tried to talk to him, but he was so tired, he fell asleep standing each time. Most nights, he went to bed past midnight and woke up before eight, only sneaking short naps in between appointments. Hoseok texted him a lot, but he couldn’t reply much anymore. He felt really bad about it, but it gave him a lot of time to think.

Do I love Hoseok?

The question rumbled in his brain whenever he had a free moment, which wasn’t very often, but enough to stress him out. Minki’s words came in right after the question, always making him feel like the answer would be yes. But it shouldn’t be. He and Hoseok had known each other almost three months at that point. Was that enough time to fall for someone?

Yoongi didn’t have the answer.

He was in a lounge area at the company, sitting on a comfy leather couch with a blanket around his shoulders, when the thoughts returned again. He only had twenty minutes before he had to get ready for his next event, so he was trying to get some shut-eye. But it seemed he wouldn’t be granted that luxury.

It was obvious he liked Hoseok: the other made him feel like more than what he was. When he was with Hoseok, he didn’t feel like an escort, a person who slept with people for money. He felt like someone who could be happy, who could be loved, and should. But he wasn’t ready to leave his job. Being an escort was extremely rewarding pay-wise. Yes, he had enough money saved away to live comfortably for a long time. And if he stayed with Hoseok, he’d live comfortably forever with money to spare. But there was something about relying on the other that he despised. He didn’t want to be a burden.

He snuggled into the couch, trying to block out the noisy floor. Maybe, just maybe, he could work as an escort a few months more, maybe a year, and retire from the life. He’d have to move to a new place (too many people recognized him) and go to college (he never went in the first place). He had enough to pay for a college education, but then his “comfortable life” would be much shorter. College was too expensive nowadays. Besides all of that, what would he even study? What kind of job did he want to have? His only skills were ones he’d collected and perfected over the years of being an escort: pole dancing, mixology, sex, pretending to be someone he’s not. He could be an actor, but then he’d get recognized all over again, and people would bring up the escort life. He buried his face in his hands. God, was this a disaster.

Yoongi looked up and peaked around the room. No one ever really went into the lounge rooms unless you were needing a nap between appointments. So, only Yoongi. He pulled his phone out and dialed Hoseok up, the other picking up after a few rings.

“Yoongi, what’s going on?”

He smiled a little at that. Hoseok could always tell if he was feeling negative. “I just wanted to talk. I’m completely swamped with appointments for the next few hours. I only have-” he checked the time and groaned. “ten minutes before I have to be downstairs for Minki. What’re you doing?”

There was a hum and some static before clearing up. “I just excused myself from a meeting when I saw your call.”

Yoongi bit his lip slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything important…”

He heard the other hum slightly. “My work isn’t as important as you.”

“You’re being smooth, Jung.” He smiled and checked the time again, cursing softly. “If you don’t mind, could I stay at your house tonight? I won’t be able to do anything, but I just want to see you even if I’ll be sleeping the entire time.”

There was a bit of silence before Hoseok spoke, and his words came out sweetly. “Yoongi, you can see me whenever you want. I’ll even give you a key to the house.”

He chuckled softly to cover his embarrassment. “I wouldn’t want to ruin your privacy-”

A laugh cuts his words off. “Yoongi, you’ve seen every inch of my house and body. There’s no more privacy.” He chuckled before returning to the topic of conversation. “I’ll leave a key for you on the bar counter, next to.. a Christmas present.”

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, though he knew the other couldn’t see it. “A Christmas present? But- I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s just a gift from me, but let’s call it a Christmas present. Between us.”

He shivered at how deep the other’s voice suddenly got. “Sure, Jung. I’ll be there probably around one or two.”

“See you, baby.”

Yoongi smiled as he hung up and moved off the couch, suddenly feeling a little more energized than before.

-

He arrived at Hoseok’s a little after 1:30 in the morning, letting himself in through the front door. Sometimes Hoseok left the door unlocked for him, but now he would have his own key. Isn’t this something people do when they’re dating? The thought flitted through his mind as he walked across the living room, getting abandoned as worry crept in. Hoseok wasn’t there waiting for him, and the house was oddly silent.

Yoongi approached the bar counter, a simple silver house key, with a thin red ribbon tied into a small bow through the key ring hole, and a small box placed next to it. He smiled as he lifted the key, tying it onto his personal key ring with the red ribbon and double knotting it so it wouldn’t fall off. Then he turned to the box.

It looked like a ring box, and for a split second, Yoongi was afraid of what would be inside. If Hoseok was proposing, he was going to shoot something. He lifted the lid, a loud snap ringing as it jerked open, but all that was inside was a silver band with an engraving on the side. He took it out of the box, fingertip’s sliding over the cool metal. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned halfway to look at the man.

Hoseok smiled softly. “Merry Christmas, Yoongi.”

The elder smiled softly and looked back at the ring, reading the engraving. A Perfect Fit. He looked up at the other while biting his lips.

“It should be your size. Remember when we went out shopping on Christmas Eve? The lines were murder, but we got into a jeweler. You tried on one of the rings they had.” Yoongi looked back down at the ring- his ring- in silence. “I know it’s kind of out of the blue, but I ordered it that night and it just came in.”

Yoongi slid his fingers over the metal again, something burning in his chest. “But, Hoseok, I can’t wear this. I’d get figured out on the spot.”

The younger nodded and took a step closer. “I thought of that, don’t worry. May I?” Yoongi nodded and Hoseok took the ring, stepping behind his lover. There were a few clicks of metal hitting metal behind him, but then a long necklace was fasted around his neck, the ring dangling over his breast. “You can hide it under your shirt, or you can choose not to wear it at all. It’s your choice.”

Yoongi lifted the ring and looked over it again, not quite understanding the engraving but accepting it either way. He slowly leaned back into the other, a soft smile on his lips as arms moved around his waist. “Thank you, Hoseok. I’ll… I’ll never take it off.”

There was a little-shocked silence from the other, but then a laugh. He picked up the smaller and spun him around, Yoongi yelping in surprise at the sudden lack of contact with the earth. He heard Hoseok cheering, and he heard himself laughing, but he was more focused on the words that Hoseok said after. Thank you. As if he was scared he’d get rejected.

Yoongi scoffed internally at the idea, but stopped himself short. The other wasn’t wrong to be scared, he had every right to be. This ring, it was a promise. Of what, he wasn’t quite sure yet, but he didn’t care as long as he was with Hoseok. But did the other know that? Of course, he didn’t. Each time Yoongi got close to admitting his feelings, even to himself, he shut them down with the simple fact of he can’t.

Even now, with Hoseok’s hands on his hips and stomach, back flush with his chest, he felt happier and lighter like he always did with him. Was that some sort of sign?

Yoongi turned around to face Hoseok, feeling his stomach twist when he caught sight of the smile on the man’s lips. “Mind.. if I ask why?”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow slightly. “‘Why’?”

“It’s a promise ring, isn’t it? So.. what are we promising?”

The other’s smile moved from bright to sentimental without really moving at all. “It’s more of an unspoken sort of promise. You can decide what to promise me.”

Yoongi nodded and pressed his forehead into the other’s chest so he wouldn’t see his embarrassment. “Does that mean you have one?”

He felt the other move, although he couldn’t tell if it was a nod or a shake of the head. “It’s the same as yours, just a different size.”

His heart soared in his chest, and he shyly smiled to himself. “Will you wear it?”

Another movement, and he felt a cool spot of metal touch his cheek. “I am already.”

Yoongi lifted his eyes to Hoseok’s hand, the silver band standing out against his golden skin. He touched the ring that hung around his neck, the metal now warm due to his body heat. Suddenly, he felt sick. He couldn’t wear the ring because of his job. This ring that probably cost so much money, he couldn’t wear.

What was it about Hoseok that made him want to be real? He found himself asking that question as he spoke, his voice sounding scarily sad. “Hoseok, I’m sorry..”

The other cocked his head, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “What are you sorry about? You don’t have to be sorry for anything.”

He shook his head, eyes burning. “But I do. I want to wear it, but I can’t because of my job. And I want to be able to go places with you without fear that I’ll be-” he gulped, stopping himself from spiraling out of control. A hand cupped his cheek, a soft touch wiped away his tears. He tried to focus on that. “And I can’t exactly quit my job because I don’t have anything else besides it. I have no real no degree, no real skills, and no clue what to fucking do with my life after this.”

A sob forced its way out of his throat, and he lowered his head, shame bleeding into every inch of his body. “And god, Hoseok, I’m so terrified. Everything is changing. I’m thinking about leaving a job I’ve never questioned, my best friend just a few months ago feels like a stranger now, I have new friends who I would have never known, and why? Because I feel human and worthy and happy around you? Why is that feeling- why is this feeling.. why? How?”

He wiped his eyes, refusing to start ugly crying, and spoke with a cracked voice. “How have you completely destroyed my life, and why am I happier now? It’s all so confusing, Hoseok. And I’m sorry I can’t decide what to fucking do, I’m sorry I can’t think of how to not be a burden on you, I’m sorry I can’t stop worrying about my job and I’m sorry I don’t want to necessarily quit and I’m sorry you have to like me and I’m sorry I like you back-”

Another sob came through, and he closed his eyes tightly. He felt Hoseok’s thumbs wipe his tears as they came, but it made him cry more. He heard Hoseok whisper to him, but he couldn’t make out the words.

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Yoongi’s tears dried up, and he was left dry-sobbing. Hoseok’s words were soft, and for that he was grateful. “Yoongi, let’s go to the bedroom, okay? I think you need to rest.”

Yoongi nodded, feeling tired from the emotional workout. When Hoseok picked him up, he was surprised, yes, but his vocal chords were so scratched up, he couldn’t make much of a sound. He was carried down to the bedroom and laid on the covers that smelled like Hoseok. He wiped his eyes again as the other sat next to him. “I’m sorry, Hoseok, I mean it. I really am.”

A hand touched his own, and he allowed it to hold his hand. “Yoongi, look at me.” He hesitated before lifting his eyes to meet the other’s worried, caring face. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything. What is happening, your life 'changing’, that isn’t as big a deal as you’re making it. This is completely normal.”

He tried to scoff, but it sounded more like he was choking on air. “Then why hasn’t it happened to be for the last four years?”

“Because you were never in a position for things to change. They couldn’t, so they didn’t.” He paused for a moment and smiled softly. “I guess all that was needed was for me to push the button.”

Yoongi smiled softly and caught himself playing with the ring around his neck. How long had I been doing that? “ You make it sound like you didn’t do anything at all, like you’re unimportant to this whole catalyst.”

He smiled and intertwined his fingers through the elder’s. “You think I was?”

He supposed he should be embarrassed, but Yoongi could only smile. “You are. If we’re going off your analogy, you pushed the button. You started everything to fall apart. I feel like I should be blaming you for ruining my life.” He tried to laugh, but he was so tired it turned into a yawn.

“Why don’t you go to bed? It’s late, and you said you have to work early tomorrow.” Hoseok pulled the silk sheets over both of their bodies, not caring that Yoongi was still wearing his clothes. But then again, the elder didn’t care much either.

Yoongi shook his head but didn’t exactly put up much of a fight. “Hoseok, this is important. We need to talk about it.”

Hoseok nodded and ran his fingers through the elder’s hair. “And we will. Later, when you’re not falling asleep.”

“But I don’t think I can just stop after starting, Hoseok. There no 'off button’ for emotions.” He felt a pout express on his face though he hadn’t planned it.

“Yoongi, what are you even wanting to say? If you want me to stay, then don’t overthink it. If you wanted me gone, I feel like you wouldn’t have accepted my gift.”

He sighed and lifted his fingers to the necklace, the chain clinking together loudly in the quiet space between them. “But it’s not that simple Hoseok… I can’t just drop everything. I have.. nothing besides this job.”

The hand on his head paused a little as if in hesitation. “That’s not true, Yoongi. You have Minki and Jun, Minghao and Jonghyun, not to mention the friends you told me about that were at the sleepover. And you have me.

"But Hoseok-” Yoongi raised his eyes and made eye contact with his lover, the intensity numbed by his own distraught mind. “I can’t rely on you for everything. I’ve.. never been in a serious relationship before. What if we fall through? I can’t just live in Minki and Jonghyun’s house. And job-wise, I’m not good at anything, I have no experience or references.” He looked away, the regret of his life choices making him feel nauseated. “I.. can’t even go out on the street without people recognizing me as some slut.”

Hoseok turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, Yoongi’s body now just up against his side. “Then we move.”

The elder chuckled forcefully. “Yeah, and the photos and videos on the company website? People would find them. Besides, where would we even go? I can’t just pack up and leave Korea.”

“But you can.”

Yoongi sat up, propping his upper body weight onto his elbow. “Hoseok, I can’t leave all my friends here. Then I’d really have no one if we broke up.”

The younger sighed softly and smiled, still looking at the ceiling as if his mind was a hundred miles away. “Yoongi, you worry so much for someone who’s been acting unbothered for the last four years.”

He smiled shyly and looked away briefly. “You’ve known me for how long now and you’re just noticing?”

Hoseok smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You do realize that you’ve changed from the first time we’ve slept together to now?”

“I haven’t changed! I’ve just…” His words trailed off. He has changed, but not in the way the other meant. “I’ve always been like this. I’m just a bit feisty with people I don’t trust.”

He felt an arm pull him down into the other’s body, and he rested his head against the broad chest he met. “Is that a compliment I hear?” Whenever Hoseok spoke, he could hear the deep vibrations it caused throughout his body.

“Yes it is, don’t let it go to your head.” He giggled and kissed the skin next to him, not wanting to move.

Hoseok’s fingers moved through his hair, and it calmed him down. “We’ll talk about the more serious stuff later, Yoongi okay? You really should be falling asleep.”

The elder sighed softly in resignation, leaning more into the body beside him. “I don’t like leaving this unfinished, Hoseok. And I don’t know when my next off day will be.”

“Then we’ll talk then. I’ll leave you breakfast in the morning, so just go to sleep. Don’t worry anymore tonight.”

Yoongi felt like screaming that he needed closure now, but he was so exhausted. His eyes fell shut despite his protests, and his breathing evened out as he relaxed, Hoseok’s fingers coaxing the reaction out of him. “Hoseok..”

“Hush, Baby. It’s time to rest.”

The soft touch and quiet words lulled him in, and Yoongi gave up trying to stay awake any longer. He fell asleep a few seconds later, mumbling random words incoherently. Hoseok just smiled at the sleeping form of his lover, the smaller’s necklace hot from body heat on his stomach.

He pressed a kiss to his pointer and middle finger, then pressed his fingers to Yoongi’s forehead. However this was going to end, he hoped they’d be together for a long while.


	18. First Reality

Yoongi didn’t have a day off for the next month, only being granted one by a single cancellation and transferring the rest of his appointments to another escort. He would trade owing Jihoon a day off to talk with Hoseok about what was happening. Whatever was happening.

Hoseok has agreed to meet him wherever, so he chose his favorite cafe. Just a simple one that was small and cozy, not one too popular. He liked the atmosphere and the coffee, and the owners liked him. It was always close to the office, so he found in the last few weeks that it was the perfect place for a break.

He was sipping his first macchiato when Hoseok arrived. Yoongi looked up when a cacophony of jingle bells signaled his entrance. The other sat beside him with a smile after ordering a chocolate vanilla frappe. “Ready to talk?”

Yoongi let out a nervous breath before he gave a nod, his hands fidgeting on the table. “That night… I barely remember the details of what happened.” A hand closed over his own, and his eyes caught the gleaming silver band. Somehow, it gave him the strength to continue speaking. “I remember.. realizing something, like a big moment where my chest felt like it.. relaxed completely, but… I also remember it not, so would you.. tell me what you got out of that experience?” He offered the faintest smile he could remember mustering, his heart hammering when the other returned the upturned lips.

“You told me how I made you feel, and how it made you so confused. We talked briefly about the future, but you kept saying you couldn’t think of any way to be happy.” He caught himself and laughed a little, taking a sip from his frappe. “Well, basically that’s what I got.”

Yoongi played with the ring on Hoseok’s finger, the metal burning hot. “I mean.. I can’t think of a way where I won’t be losing everything. If I quit my job, I’ll have nothing. Yeah, I know I have plenty of money from working all these years, but I was never good at keeping track of it, so I don’t know how long it will last.” He sighed, Hoseok’s hand lacing his fingers between his own. “And… I don’t want to rely on you. I can’t provide for myself, so I’ll only be a burden. And then, when the relationship fails- even though I hope it doesn’t- I won’t have anything to go back to. I’ll.. be alone.”

He wiped his eyes before anything could fall and drained the rest of his macchiato, the burn distracting him. “I’m sorry, Hoseok. I wish I could think of a way for everything to work out with a plan B and C and D and everything, but I’ve never had to do anything like this before. I basically graduated high school and started being an escort the next day. Maybe not exactly like that but kinda.” He knew he was rambling, a gentle hand on his cheek stopping him.

Hoseok’s eyes bore into his own the same way that used to intimidate him. But now, after having looked at those eyes for all these months, he knew that look meant he was being honest and real. The thought made his stomach twist. “Yoongi, I promise that this relationship we have will never end. I don’t care if I have to help you a little, but I’m going to help you get on your feet and be the independent person your personality calls for.” The elder gave a shy smile, and to him, that was a success. “But that is so far in the future, we don’t have to care about that right now, okay?” He waited until he received a nod to continue. “The goal now is for you to figure out your job situation. Okay?”

Yoongi smiled and kissed the hand that remained on his cheek, grateful for the support or he would’ve broken down. “Okay.” He paused before slowly putting his hand over the other’s. “Thank you. For everything. It doesn’t seem like much has really happened, but I thank you all the same.”

The other smiled and caressed his cheek, his fingertips ghosting over his skin. “It’s all your decision, Yoongi. I’ll be behind you every step of the way.”

Fluttering erupted inside his chest at the words. He reached out and held Hoseok’s hands in his tightly, his nose sniffling. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he started crying, but he tried to hold on to his composure a little longer. “I think… I think I want to quit.” The other’s encouraging smile brought one to his face. “I.. I’m so tired of being so busy and having sex all the time.” He looked out of the corner of his eye, nervous someone could overhear the conversation. “I just want.. freedom. To be with you. And to be.. happy.”

Hoseok touched his chin softly, the contact raising his eyes to meet the younger’s. “Do you want me to be there with you?”

Yoongi shook his head uncertainly, his hair, now needing a trim as it hung over the tops of his ears, flapping around his face with the movement. “I think I should do it alone. I’ll go talk to the boss after this.” He paused and tightened his grip on the other’s hand, the hand squeezing back. “I’m not gonna lie, Hoseok, I’m really scared to. I hope he won’t do anything. He shouldn’t as long as he doesn’t know about you.” The words trailed off as memories whizzed through his mind; when he was punished last time, Minki’s comfort afterward, Jun’s face when he talked about what happened, his words…

The image of Minghao holding him in the snow flitted behind his closed eyelids, the care with which he held his lover. The way Hoseok talked to him after his own experience. He looked at the man across from him uncertainly. “Hoseok.. promise me you’ll be there for me after everything… if something goes wrong.”

Hoseok held his hand in his so firmly he thought he may break down right then. “Yoongi. I promise I’ll always be there. Always. I swear.” The elder felt something hot on his left cheek, and he gave a small choked sound. Hoseok’s thumb wiped the tear away gently and held his hands tightly. “You’re not alone in this, Yoongi.”

He nodded to the other, thankful despite his red eyes. “Not anymore.”

-

“You’re quitting?”

Yoongi nodded to the boss, standing with his hands clasped loosely in front of him. Just an hour after departing with Hoseok, he stood in the office where he’d almost been raped. The desk in front of him still looked as unnerving as before, but he tried to keep himself in the right mind. “I’m quitting. I’ve really enjoyed working here these past years, Mr. Jeon. But I’m afraid I’m growing tired of the work. I’ll be leaving, effective immediately.”

The boss sat in his chair, looking over the paper Yoongi placed on his desk. The letter of resignation he’d so carefully thought out. “Growing tired of the work, huh?” He dropped the paper onto the desk and looked at the other, dark eyes intimidating. “Or is something else persuading you to leave? Or should I say someone.”

Ice went through Yoongi’s veins, but he bit his lip and kept his composure. “This decision is completely my own, Mr. Jeon. I feel more bored and more exhausted recently than I have in my entire career. It was honestly a lot of fun, but now I want to step away.”

The boss nodded, eyes noting every movement Yoongi made. It made his skin crawl. “Very well. Take your leave and be out of my building in ten minutes max.”

The silence that followed felt like a dismissal, but it was unnerving. “That’s all?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow unsurely, disbelieving the causality of the man across from him, a man who raped two of his friends and (almost) himself.

But the other only nodded his head, opening something on his computer that he couldn’t see. “Well, you’re not my employee anymore. It’s not like I can punish you or anything for falling for a client anymore. I’m not so uncivilized as to do that now. It’d actually be a crime then, wouldn’t it?”

The smirk on his face as he spoke made his stomach twist, and he left the office feeling like he needed to hit something.

It’d actually be a crime then, wouldn’t it?

As if their employment under him made what happened any less rape. Yoongi’s face burned with anger as he walked through the building to the photo studio where Minki was waiting for him.

“He’s such a fucking prick. I would’ve strangled him if I wasn’t so terrified.” He sunk into the empty makeup chair in front of the other’s station, head in his hands. The anger buzzed inside of him, but the floating tension and fear left him feeling deflated and wanting to cry.

He felt Minki sit in the chair beside his own, and a cold hand touched his flaming skin. “At least he didn’t do anything to you. That’s lucky, Gi.”

Yoongi’s looked to his side and met the other’s sad eyes, his chest convulsing. “I would have rather he did over what he said.”

The blonde’s face turned stern immediately. “You don’t mean that, Yoongi. The man is a monster.”

The elder nodded and stood up, his body not cooperating with his mind. “I do mean it, Minki. The man that sits up in that office deserves to burn in his own designated pit in Hell for what he’s done. And I’m so fucking happy he can’t hurt me anymore. Now all that’s left is for you and Jun to abandon this sick ass company.”

Minki’s eyes widened as he stood to face him. “Me, leave? I can’t do that as easily as you did.”

“Does this look easy for me, Minki? Really? Cause it doesn’t feel it.” He exhaled shakily and checked his phone, a text from Hoseok lighting up the screen. “I wouldn’t be able to do this if he wasn’t in my corner, Minki. And Jonghyun is in yours.” He licked his lips and looked away, nerves exploding within his abdomen. “We’re gonna leave, Min. And I don’t want to leave y'all behind.” He ignored the surprised look on the other’s face as he continued. “I still don’t know where yet, but we’re leaving. Together. And I’m still so terrified of this whole relationship thing.” The word rolled off his tongue thickly, but once it was out, it felt easier to breathe.

He smiled at the other in goodbye and walked out of the room. Hoseok was waiting outside for him, his car parked off the side of the street. The other looked so nervous and scared for him, it made Yoongi smile despite everything he felt dancing in his body. The younger saw him and waved, a relieved smile on his face.

Yoongi’s walked up to him and accepted the arms around his waist, wrapping his own around the other’s neck. The warmth the other gave off had the elder burrowing closer and away from the cold winter winds of the February day. Hoseok tried to pull away, probably to open the car door and allow Yoongi the warmth inside, but he held him tighter to prohibit the movements. “Let’s just… stay like this. Just a minute longer. Please.”

Hoseok’s arms tightened around him and he lent down to the other’s neck, the warm breath fanning the skin reminding Yoongi of home. “As long as you need, Yoongi.”

The winds were harsh against the two of them, threatening constantly to blow them over, but Hoseok’s sturdy frame held them up. He was thankful for the warmth and the protection the other was giving him. He gave a soft kiss to the man’s neck to signal he was ready, and they broke apart.

Hoseok held his face between his warm hands, a honey-dipped heart smile facing him. “What next?”

Yoongi smiled as best he could in the cold, and he realized something standing there with the other’s beautiful smile directed towards him. All his anger, his fear, his uncertainty, it was gone. It was gone, melted away by Hoseok’s embrace in the freezing day. All he could feel, staring into the gorgeous eyes of his lover, was overwhelming happiness, hope, and love. He felt as if he had shed some old skin and sprouted anew.

Suddenly, he couldn’t wait to start this new life with Hoseok. Sure, he was still terrified of what would happen if things did end badly between them. But now he felt as if that didn’t matter. Am I drugged? He didn’t care. All that mattered was Hoseok in front of him today, tomorrow, and forever.

He lifted the necklace out of his shirt and removed the ring from the chain, slipping the cold metal band around his ring finger. Yoongi smiled widely, not caring if the cold made his cheeks crack. He placed his hands on Hoseok’s cold ones, the metal of their rings clinking softly in his ear. “Anything. Everything. Wherever you want to go, I’ll go.”

He leaned forward and kissed Hoseok’s surprised smile, allowing himself to melt into and revel in the happiness the other gave him. The way the other man looked at him made him wonder why he’d ever doubted the eruptions in his chest when Hoseok smiled at him, the airplanes in his stomach when Hoseok touched his skin, or the intense dizziness when Hoseok took care of him after sex.

Maybe the future wouldn’t be so scary to think about anymore.


	19. First Ending

It was hard to believe that had happened only a few months ago.

Yoongi stood in the kitchen of his house, preparing dinner from the groceries he’d just bought a few minutes ago. The balcony door was open in the living room, the sounds of the traffic, wind, and sea of Los Angeles entering the quiet space. He and Hoseok moved here not long after he quit his job as an escort. They sorted his bank account and helped Yoongi come up with money plan (he’d actually had much more than he originally assumed) and Hoseok expanded his company here.

Yoongi dumped everything into a pot and stepped away while it was brought to a boil. The house Hoseok bought for them here was gorgeous, smaller than his old house but in a good location. He stepped out onto the balcony to watch the beach in the short distance away. The surfers were gone as the season ended, but the crowds who enjoyed the beach were still there. He and Hoseok went to the beach often, enjoying the sun and romance of taking a stroll together.

He looked down at the busy street next to the house, listening to the English spoken below and trying to translate in his head. Hoseok was a better English speaker than he, but Yoongi hadn’t been given world class tutors. His ears were his only tool.

Footsteps approached him from behind, and he smiled as arms pulled him flush with his lover’s back. Lips he’d grown so accustomed to pressed kisses to the several marks littered on his neck from the night before and, more ceremoniously, the faded mark of his J tattoo behind his ear, the branding of his past, in the process of being removed. He rested his hands on top of the other’s arms, the silver ring cooling a small patch of his warm skin.

Hoseok kissed his ear and when he spoke, Yoongi could hear the smile in his voice. “They’re gonna love the dinner you’re making, Yoongi.” ‘They’ being Jonghyun and Minki, and Minghao and Jun. The Chinese couple visited often, though they still lived in Korea. The other couple moved here just two months after he left the company. It shocked Yoongi, because even though they had kept in contact after he’d left, the artist hadn’t mentioned anything. Jonghyun was coming for 'business opportunities’ and Minki was trying to become a makeup artist for Hollywood.

The artist told him the first time they met up on this side of the world that the boss had been facing vicious lawsuits due to mistreatment of workers and the such. He stepped down from the position and someone else took over, someone by the name of Park Jae Beom taking the position instead. Apparently, the new guy was reforming the company to make it better for the escorts.

Minki told him that Seokjin was becoming an actor and was officially dating the Kim Namjoon he’d met at the club. Yoongi has also been informed by the artist that Jimin and Taehyung got engaged the second the boss had stepped down. 

Yoongi smiled softly, happy that all his friends back home were getting retribution. He kissed Hoseok’s cheek and smiled at him so wide, his cheeks hurt. “Thank you, Hoseok. For everything you’ve done.”

The younger kissed him passionately, hands holding him as if he were glass. “I love you, Yoongi.”

The elder smiled and pecked his nose, the golden man glowing from the Los Angeles sun. “I love you, Hoseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever completed fanfic! Prequal is currently underway!


End file.
